A Hospedeira - Coração Deserto
by Maira Z. Pereira
Summary: Peg e os humanos levavam uma vida tranquila. Tudo o que queriam podia ser conseguido numa incursão. Mas também algo que não queriam. Um dia, o que parecia inevitável acontece. Algo dá errado. Os humanos acreditam que Peregrina está morta. Mas alguém vai protegê-los. Alguém vai zelar por eles. E alguém que busca a verdade vai encontrá-la onde menos espera. Parceria com Laís Dias.
1. Prólogo

**_Essa história foi escrita em parceria com Laís Dias (também conhecida por Leed) e postada no Nyah, onde meu nick é Rain._**

**_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, com exceção de Estrela, Logan, Águas Claras, John e Lindsay. Esse são nossos._**

**_IMPORTANTE: Essa história não é sobre Peg e Ian, embora o destino deles esteja intimamente entrelaçado ao de nossos protagonistas. Por um tempo, eles não vão aparecer, a não ser em flashbacks. Espero que entendam e que deem uma chance a Logan e a Estrela até podermos trazer Ian e Peg de volta. Estou certa de que não irão se arrepender._**

_Prólogo_

Sinto minha mente clarear aos poucos. Os pensamentos, ainda desordenados e confusos, vindo à tona. Preparo-me para o jorro de informações; algumas possivelmente dolorosas, já que antes aqui vivia uma Alma entre humanos. Humanos que eu ainda não sabia quem eram, mas os primeiros sentimentos que tomaram esse corpo assim que eu tive consciência dele foram dois: desespero e saudade.

Não exatamente essa última, mas foi assim que inicialmente pude classificar a falta do preenchimento em meu peito, que parecia mais vazio do que deveria. A dor do nada. O que estava aqui antes? O que estava aqui antes, que fazia com que esse corpo estivesse sempre com o coração cheio de alegria? Eu sinto falta disso. Não sei o que é ainda, mas quero muito, muito essa coisa de volta aqui.

Eu havia sido preparada para as dores que se seguiriam aqui dentro; não a física, mas a emocional, que muitos que vieram daqui dizem ser ainda pior. Mas eu tinha escolhido vir para este planeta exatamente por esse motivo. A vontade de... _sentir. _Não como nos Ursos, minha última espécie hospedeira. Eles eram capazes de sonhar, de amar, de pensar, de desejar coisas bonitas; mas nem um terço parecido com os humanos. E eu queria sentir algo quente, algo intenso, alguma coisa que pudesse me fazer sentir... viva.

Eram incríveis as histórias que as Almas que tiveram hospedeiros terrestres contavam. Elas me fascinavam de uma maneira que seria impossível para mim não vir à Terra algum dia; saborear e sentir essas emoções únicas. E já estou sentindo. Mas agora, não sei realmente se gosto. Essa ansiedade mutilante me revira o estômago. Essa dor dilacerante rompe as fibras dessa hospedeira.

Meus pontos estão ligados corretamente no diminuto corpo. Audição, olfato, paladar, tato. Sinto-os todos, agora todos _meus_. Posso mover minhas mãos, sentir o cheiro de algo fisiológico no lugar onde estou, os bipes surdos e ritmados ao meu lado, o gosto seco na minha boca. Tenho acesso a tudo, tudo do meu corpo. Então, estou pronta. É algo que não se pode adiar. Trinco os dentes, sentindo a primeira lembrança vir:

_"Foi tudo rápido, confuso demais. Em um minuto estávamos voltando para casa. Jared ao volante, Mel ao seu lado, os dois conversam alegremente sobre novas coisas que compraram para Jamie. Aaron e Heath a uns centímetros de nós, conversando também. E eu aqui com Ian, a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, ele brincando com meus cabelos. Está tudo bem; como sempre."_

Ian. Esse nome me traz uma nova sensação, um alvoroço no peito. Tingem o interior das minhas pálpebras de azul. Não qualquer azul... Safira. Neve. Safira. Meia-noite. Eu quero me agarrar a esse azul, mas as memórias me engolfam novamente, sem me dar tempo para mais nada.

_"Então, um som coloca tudo de cabeça para baixo. Sirenes. Não apenas um som irritante e rodopiante. Dessa vez não há apenas um jogo de luzes vermelhas e azuis no chão de asfalto da estrada. Há vários deles, um som agoniante e extremamente desconexo para vir apenas de uma viatura. Luzes demais para vir apenas do carro de um Buscador. São muitos. Estamos todos paralisados no lugar. Jared não aumentou a velocidade; e ele não vai fazê-lo. Assim como da última vez, ele sabe que isso apenas vai fazer com que os Buscadores nos siga, e denunciemos toda a nossa família. Então, pouco a pouco, o carro para, a velocidade diminuindo. E eu vejo. Não há escapatórias dessa vez, nada que eu poderia inventar. Não com tantos humanos num só carro – uma vez que Kyle conseguiu bater o caminhão mês passado-, não com tanta comida inexplicável. Não com a tamanha rapidez com que ouço os passos dos Buscadores correndo em direção ao nosso carro._

_ " Me desculpem, por favor, por favor, me desculpem" pede Jared, ele já está com sua pílula entre os dedos. Melanie olha para ele, horrorizada. "Nós não estávamos correndo! Deve ser outra coisa!", ela diz, o tom desesperado, os olhos voando para a pílula nas mãos de Jared, que reprime os lábios e ergue os ombros, claramente dizendo que aquilo não importava. Ele pega o queixo de Mel e a beija. Eu olho para Ian, diretamente em seus olhos, que estão fixos no meu, tomados de dor "Eu amo você" eu sussurro "Mais do que minha própria vida" Ian encosta os lábios nos meus cabelos " Eu também amo você, minha Peregrina. Mais do que minha própria alma." Ele diz debilmente. Encosta intensamente seus lábios nos meus, e então pega sua pílula. Eu sufoco de pavor."_

_Um som rasga da minha garganta. Ele não pode morrer, ele não. Eu quero acordar, abrir meus olhos para sair dessa onda de dor. Mas sou invadida por mais uma onda de memórias._

_"São humanos! Humanos no carro!' ouço um Buscador gritar, então caio em mim. Minha pílula já em mãos, a de Ian sendo levada a boca. Eu grito. "Não Ian, não!" eu choro, implorando por mais uma chance. Mas não há chances dessa vez. " Tudo bem, Peg. Ficaremos bem, em qualquer lugar em que nós dois estivermos", ele promete, sorrindo em meio a seu próprio pânico. Olho para Jared e Melanie, que seguram as mãos um do outro tão forte que elas já estão ficando brancas. Heath, que na terceira incursão da sua vida já vai morrer, com sua pílula apertada na mão. Aaron, com os olhos fechados, a passagem para sua morte a centímetros da boca_

_."Esperem!", grito novamente, sem pensar. Mas não posso deixar que meus humanos morram. Todos olham para mim, os olhos desolados, pedindo por mais uma esperança. "Corram" é tudo que digo. Então, num rompante de cinco segundos para reflexão, Jared abre a porta de motorista, puxando Mel com ele, e eles começam a correr. Heath e Aaron logo atrás sem pensar, seguindo-os. Ian me puxando também, nós dois tropeçando nas comidas até chegar na porta de motorista, e então, estamos correndo em disparada, no meio da estrada pouco movimentada. Nós não paramos para pensar em que possibilidades teríamos de nos salvar de uma horda de Buscadores armados, que eles nos seguiriam com seus carros velozes, que atirariam na gente antes mesmo de conseguirmos nos embrenhar nos arbustos secos a leste que poderiam ser nossa única salvação. Apenas mais uma tentativa; mesmo sabendo que ela seria falha."_

Minhas mãos estão fechadas em punhos apertados. A adrenalina subindo por minhas veias, dando a mim uma sensação que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Os últimos momentos desse corpo e da alma dentro dele foram mais do que eu já tinha passado.

_"Um pequeno e estúpido erro. Um momento breve, praticamente imperceptível. Todos indo embora do hotel, caminhando até o furgão com nossas últimas sacolas nas mãos. Então, a recepcionista do lugar passa por nós, acenando em reconhecimento para mim, quando no mesmo momento, outro carro passa também, com o farol ligado, passa rapidamente por nossos rostos. Os meus olhos brilharam, mandando lances prateados para o chão. Só os meus. Os de Melanie, Jared, Ian, Aaron e Heath, não. Um pequeno descuido como esse, que agora custa nossa vida. Eu imagino a recepcionista de meia-idade percebendo aquilo, disfarçando, ligando para os Buscadores para avisar que vira olhos não brilhando. Olhos humanos, só poderia ser. Não sei o que ela deve pensar de mim, o que deve achar que estou fazendo, que tipo de alma eu sou. Não importa agora. O que eu sou vai acabar em poucos minutos, mas já estamos perto dos arbustos, que poderia nos dar a chance de esconder-nos entre eles, despistarmos talvez os Buscadores. Eu estou cansada, minha respiração saindo em arfadas rápidas. Ian está a metros de mim, correndo mais devagar para que eu possa acompanhar sua passada mil vezes maior. Não sei o que aconteceu com os Buscadores, eles não estão vindo atrás de nós. Melanie e Jared estão entre os arbustos agora, ignorando as espetadas dos seus galhos finos e pontudos. Aaron os acompanha, seguido por Heath. Quando Ian entra também, eu sinto uma esperança surgir. Talvez possamos fazer o impossível. Eu atravesso ligeiramente os poucos metros que restam para mim, desviando de algumas pedras, e então... Sinto uma bala perfurar minha perna direita."_

E então, mais outra. Um suspiro final. A dor dando fim a tudo.

_"Peg! Peg!" ouço a voz de Ian urrar. Ele está vindo em minha direção, mas Aaron segura seu ombro, ao mesmo tempo em que eu tento dizer para ele não voltar. Eu tento rastejar, de qualquer maneira, minha perna sangrando e com uma dor exorbitante. Minha visão embaça, mas eu continuo. _

_Ouço meu nome mais uma vez, mas essa é a voz de Mel. Sei que Jared não a deixará voltar, então me esforço apenas com Ian, que sei que daria um soco em Aaron para poder vir em meu socorro. Estou quase no limite, os braços não aguentando todo o peso do meu corpo, que parece pesar uma tonelada agora. Minha esperança de me salvar é nula, antes mesmo de eu sentir outra bala em mim, dessa vez direto no peito, se alojando no coração. Não há tempo para mais nada. Meus sentidos se apagam, minha visão se apaga, tudo em mim morre. E o meu último pensamento voa para longe, ecoando um pensamento de outra vida que não era meu: Falhei"_

E então não há mais nada.


	2. Chapter 1 Para Servir e Proteger

**Essa história foi escrita em parceria com Laís Dias (Leed). Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, com exceção de Logan, Estrela, Águas Claras, John e Lindsay.**

Capítulo 1 – Para Servir e Proteger

POV – Logan

Humanos me enojam. São violentos, descontrolados, brutais. Suas emoções caóticas os tornam impulsivos e controlam suas ações. Eu não gosto de ser controlado. Sempre faço tudo certo para que nunca alguém tenha uma desculpa para me dar ordens.

Por isso, quando fui mandado para esse planeta terrível, meu Chamado se manifestou claramente. Um Buscador, aqueles entre nós que promovem a ordem e garantem a paz almejada pela nossa espécie, era isso o que eu era.

Meu Chamado tornou-se ainda mais vívido quando recebi como hospedeiro o corpo de um policial. Logan tinha as habilidades necessárias e um temperamento parecido com o meu: um sério problema com a autoridade e total desapego pelos outros seres humanos. Por isso, foi tão fácil suprimi-lo.

Há sete anos, quando as inserções começaram, o elemento surpresa destruiu qualquer possibilidade de resistência para a maioria dos hospedeiros. Os laços afetivos, entretanto, constituíram um problema para alguns. Esses hospedeiros, os que se negavam a abandonar suas emoções e seus afetos, precisaram ser descartados porque eram difíceis demais de controlar.

Logan era forte, mas não tinha a quem ou a que se apegar. Lembro-me de que em vários momentos ele ansiou pela morte, perseguindo-a até, tentando-a. O desaparecimento não o tinha assustado quando senti sua consciência se esvaindo do corpo que agora era meu.

Eu pude senti-lo indo embora, deixando-se tragar pela escuridão, misturando-se em minhas próprias lembranças e desejando que seu mundo finalmente alcançasse a paz. Ele estava disposto a se sacrificar por isso, e eu daria isso a ele. Logan não me enojava como os outros humanos. Ele era parecido comigo, por isso mantive seu nome e apreciei o fato de que ele não me deixou o fardo das emoções passionais dessa espécie.

Não me lembro de ninguém, nenhum rosto pelo qual Logan tenha sentido afeto. Anos de maus tratos em lares adotivos destruíram essa possibilidade e forjaram sua dureza. Apesar de fazerem parte dele, essas lembranças eram sempre evitadas por mim. Eu não gostava da gama complexa de emoções que elas traziam para esse corpo. Não gostava da forma estranha como ele se preparava para um perigo que não existia, meus músculos se inundando de adrenalina e meu cérebro num crescendo de alerta.

Lembro-me de quando Logan as evocava. Ele também não gostava delas, mas havia momentos em que era preciso libertar sua brutalidade e essa era a porta. No mundo dos humanos, ainda mais na vida de um policial, muitas vezes isso era mandatório. Era um mundo terrível a Terra.

Nada parecido com o Planeta dos Morcegos onde eu já tinha estado por duas vidas. A música era minha única razão de viver lá, e meu único consolo nessa existência desolada à que fui trazido quando vim para cá. A música dos humanos era diferente, mas a mesma natureza permeia a arte em qualquer lugar. A beleza continua existindo, não importa onde nem como.

O corpo que eu tinha em minha frente era uma obra de arte. Nós, Almas, conservamos a arte humana: seus museus, suas bibliotecas, todas as provas de que o engenho deles podia criar também beleza ao invés de destruição. A arte era a esperança para essa espécie, mas ela se perdeu em meio ao ego, à banalidade e às emoções confusas que eles priorizavam. Eu via a arte como a ordem dessas emoções, por isso a apreciava tanto. E eu sentia que já tinha visto esse rosto numa pintura antes.

Seus olhos se abriram e, assim que se acostumaram com a luz, correram vorazes pelo quarto onde ela descansava na Estação de Cura:

- Onde ela está? – sua voz encantadoramente musical perguntou.

- Ela quem, querida? – disse calmamente Águas Claras sob a Lua, sua Curandeira.

- A Alma. A Alma que estava aqui?

– Estrelas Refletidas no Gelo, eu sou Águas Claras sob a Lua, sua Curandeira. E esse é Logan, o Buscador que vai ajudá-la em sua missão. E a alma que estava nesse corpo está ali, querida – disse a Curandeira apontando para um tanque depositado num canto.

- Por favor, não deixe que façam nada contra ela!

- De forma alguma! Ela é nossa irmã. Mas precisamos de você para compreender o que a levou a se associar aos humanos.

- Ela os ama.

- Como assim? – perguntei surpreso e ao mesmo tempo enojado.

- Eu me lembro... dos sentimentos. É só. O que houve com eles?

- Nós os perseguimos – contei a ela, mas como eles pareciam conhecer bem a região, demoramos a alcançá-los. Estava escuro e não estávamos preparados para uma perseguição a pé. Eu consegui ver a outra Alma de longe e atirei nela. Meu hospedeiro era muito bom atirador.

- Eu me lembro. Ela pensou que tinha morrido.

- Sim, os humanos também pensaram. Era assim que nós queríamos.

- Mas eu senti tudo... a dor... o sangue. Eu me lembro de morrer.

- São balas especiais. Algumas Almas que ouviram o Chamado da ciência as criaram para nós. Não queremos ferir os humanos, já que alguns deles podem servir como hospedeiros. A bala fere a pele, mas de forma superficial. Assim que entra no corpo, ela se dissolve numa espécie de anestésico que para momentaneamente as funções vitais. É preciso socorro imediato, no entanto, se demorarmos muito a vítima pode mesmo morrer.

- Isso é... cruel! – ela disse enquanto seus olhos grandes ficavam ainda maiores.

- É melhor do que matá-los – disse eu de modo prático querendo dar fim à questão.

- Você está bem, querida. Nós a curamos a tempo. – disse a Curandeira – Mas há algo que você precisa saber sobre esse corpo.

- Os humanos pensam que eu... quer dizer... que _ela _morreu? – perguntou-me ela, ignorando a Curandeira – Eles devem ter ficado muito assustados. E bravos. – disse, pensando melhor.

- Sim, um deles em particular. Eles tentaram me matar. Tive que atirar. Se ele não tivesse caído, eu estaria morto agora.

- Ian! – ela gritou antes que seu novo corpo entrasse em colapso.


	3. Chapter 2 Mentiras

**Esta fic foi escrita em parceria com Laís Dias (Leed) e também pode ser lida no Nyah.**

POV ESTRELA:

_"E então, qual a desculpa dessa vez?" eu pergunto, olhando irritada para Ian. _

_Ele tem nas mãos dois sacos cheios dos vegetais que tínhamos trazido da última incursão, e, apoiado desajeitadamente nos dois braços unidos, uma caixa pesada cheia de sacos de arroz. Ele ri, nervoso e envergonhado por ter sido pego. _

_"Tudo bem,tudo bem, você me pegou, eu admito." _

_"Ian, isso era para eu levar! Você já descarregou praticamente o caminhão inteiro. Eu quero ajudar!"_

_ Ele coloca as coisas no chão e revira os olhos, esticando um pesado saco de batatas _

_"Então, está bem. Tente pegar isso. Se conseguir segurar sem cair no chão, deixo você levar tudo até o depósito"_

_Eu fito o saco por um instante, e depois Ian, vendo como as articulações dele tremem levemente com o peso do saco, e como eu jamais seria capaz de levantar aquilo do chão. Então simplesmente reprimo os lábios, cruzo os braços e olho para o lado, de mau humor. Seria possível que eu seria limitada apenas em ir a incursões e voltar? _

_"Ah, Peg, não precisa ficar assim, querida. Você já ajuda muito em outras coisas mais importantes"_

_"Com importantes, você quer dizer mais fáceis e entediantes."_

_ "Bom, não vejo muita graça em carregar sacos de batatas." _

_Ele está sorrindo agora, se divertindo com os meus resmungos, que agora eram diários, de como eu não podia fazer mais nada._

_ "A graça está em eu poder fazer! Você não vê? Eu sou uma completa inútil!"_

_Ele suspira, atravessa o corredor e me abraça ternamente. _

_"Não diga isso, Peregrina. Você é apenas grande demais para fazer coisas tão pequenas. Incrível demais para se cansar carregando batatas"_

_ Eu reviro os olhos _

_"Ah, sim, ótima desculpa, O'Shea. Ah, Ian, eu odeio esse corpo! Odeio como ele me limita! Odeio o fato dele me fazer fraca! Odeio... não conseguir ser boa o bastante para nada"_

_ "Oh, a pobre Pet ficaria aniquilada de ouvir você falando assim do corpo dela. Ela não foi retirada por nada, que tal ser grata? Ah, e se te serve de consolo-" ele move os lábios dos meus cabelos para minha orelha e completa com um sussurro "Você sempre será boa o bastante para mim"_

Eu abro os olhos, então. Estava claro para mim; aquilo não era um sonho, era uma memória. Uma memória do tempo de Peregrina, quando estava neste corpo, quando estava com os humanos. Quando estava com Ian. Ian. Pensar nele é uma dor física. Meu peito continua vazio, mas agora eu sei o porquê. Eu precisava do meu Ian.

- Estrelas Refletidas no Gelo, você está bem, querida? – perguntou uma voz, que eu lembrei ser de Águas Claras sob a Lua, minha curandeira. Mas essa voz me trouxe memórias mais recentes.

Eu procurei o Buscador por todo o cômodo, até que o achei encostado na lateral da porta, fitando o chão pensativamente.

- Você o matou?! – eu gritei para ele, ouvindo os bipes do aparelho ao meu lado ficarem mais altos como a minha voz – Você matou ele?! – eu ignorei a curandeira, que pediu que eu me acalmasse.

O Buscador chamado Logan olhou para mim, os olhos verdes estreitos.

- Matei? Matei quem?

- Ian. Você disse que atirou nele – eu falei com dificuldade, sentindo meus olhos arderem - Você matou ele?

- Ah, o humano que me atacou. – Logan disse, apertando os lábios – Não, eu não o matei, - o alívio que inundou meu coração foi tão grande que chegou a ser doloroso – apesar de achar que isso deveria ter sido feito. Mas eu atirei com as mesmas balas especiais com que eu atirei em você, e os amiguinhos humanos dele conseguiram alcançá-lo e levá-lo de volta para onde quer que seja o esconderijo deles.

- Eles conseguiram fugir, então? – eu perguntei, tentando segurar o sorriso de alívio que ameaçava escapar.

- É, conseguiram. – ele deu de ombros – Mas não nos preocupamos muito com isso. Você era nosso alvo de captura principal. Quer dizer, o corpo hospedeiro e alma dentro dele.

- E... como eles conseguiram fugir? Estavam cercados de Buscadores, não havia saída. – disse eu, me lembrando de como Peregrina acreditava estarem todos perdidos, como a única chance deles era a morte.

- Bom... – Logan começou, franzindo a testa, uma ruguinha aparecendo entre os olhos - Depois que atiramos no corpo hospedeiro, o tal humano Ian veio correndo até ele, tomou-o nos braços e saiu correndo de volta para aqueles arbustos. Então, temendo que ele realmente conseguisse escapar com nosso alvo principal, eu atirei nele. A bala acertou direto no ombro. Ele então caiu no chão, levando o corpo junto. Enquanto ele parecia estar checando os sinais vitais de sua hospedeira, eu corri até ele, acreditando que ele não poderia se levantar. Mas, bem, ele pôde. Acho que não sentiu mais seus sinais vitais, porque, como eu já disse, a cápsula paralisa por uns instantes esses sinais do corpo. Então, ele veio correndo até mim. E para falar a verdade, ele estava completamente fora de si. Acredito que ele teria me matado com as próprias mãos, se pudesse. Então, é claro, eu ia atirar nele outra vez. Mas o outro humano foi mais rápido, atirou em mim com uma Glock; eu realmente não faço a mínima idéia de onde eles conseguiram aquela arma. Minha arma caiu a alguns metros de distância, e, como a bala tinha me acertado na perna e eu não pude correr, e os outros Buscadores estavam ocupados com o Furgão dos terroristas, não houve muita coisa que eu pudesse fazer. Isso deu tempo para eles voltarem e pegarem o humano ferido de volta, mas para ele ser carregado foi preciso praticamente de todos os braços para aguentarem o peso dele, que estava desmaiado a essas alturas; não sobrou ninguém para salvar o corpo dessa hospedeira, mas de qualquer modo, eles acreditavam que ele estava morto.

- Os outros Buscadores vieram então, mas os humanos estavam longe, e quando os viram, começaram a correr, e, como eu já mencionei antes, não estávamos preparados para uma perseguição a pé. Estava muito escuro, e aqueles humanos pareciam ter um mapa mental daquele lugar. Tudo piorou mais quando chegaram um bando de coiotes, atraídos pelo cheiro de sangue. Os humanos os assustaram com um tiro, então eles vieram em nossa direção. Meus companheiros tiveram que se ocupar em despistá-los, e eu ainda não havia conseguido alcançar minha arma. Mas quando isso aconteceu, os humanos já haviam desaparecido. – Logan finalizou, com uma expressão de raiva no rosto. Ele não parecia nada feliz com o fato de ter sido derrubado por um humano.

- Oh... Isso é... Ruim. – menti. Mas não dava para mentir totalmente. Não pude fazer o alegre batimento acelerado do meu coração parar de me denunciar com os irritantes bipes do aparelho.

- Tudo bem, Logan – disse a curandeira, procurando algo em seu armário – não faça a pobrezinha ter outro ataque. Lembre-se de como ela está frágil.

- Ok, mas eu não vou embora. – disse ele, puxando uma cadeira de mogno e postando-a diante de minha maca – Meu trabalho ainda não terminou por aqui.

- O que quiser, mas sem mais histórias por hoje. – ordenou Águas Claras sob a Lua.

- Curandeira, será que já posso ir? – perguntei, exausta de ficar deitada, com todos aqueles fios grudados em mim – Não sinto nada; minha hospedeira está em perfeito estado. Juro que entrarei em contato com o Logan se... lembrar de qualquer coisa. – Eu sabia que aquela última parte era mentira; eu jamais, jamais diria qualquer coisa que fosse prejudicar Ian, ou qualquer outro humano que...

Peregrina tinha laços extremamente fortes.

A Curandeira e o Buscador se entreolharam por um instante, e ele deu de ombros levemente.

- Bom, Estrela...- a Curandeira começou - Posso te chamar assim? – eu assenti – Pois bem. Eu tentei te dizer antes, mas Logan a fez ter um colapso.

O Buscador revirou os olhos.

- Dizer? Dizer o que? – eu indaguei, minha voz assustada se elevando uns cinco oitavos.

- Se acalme, querida. – pediu ela – É apenas... Um contratempo inesperado. Um perigoso contratempo inesperado.

- Que contratempo?! - gritei, entre dentes. Essa hospedeira odiava protelações.

- Essa hospedeira está... Grávida. – disse Águas Claras sob a Lua, a verdade saindo rápida e automaticamente em reação á minha exaltação.

Demorou minutos para que eu pudesse absorver o que tinha sido dito. Segundos para que eu considerasse a hipótese. Milésimos para eu me desesperar.

- Não, não pode ser – eu balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro furiosamente – Ela não se lembra de estar grávida. Peregrina não desconfiava disso, ela nem sequer sentia os sintomas!

- É uma gravidez descoberta há pouco, Estrela. Apenas algumas semanas, pode ser até de apenas alguns dias. Isso significa que é muito cedo para que a hospedeira possa demonstrar qualquer tipo de sintoma. Somente nossos aparelhos avançados foram capaz de detectar seu bebê, que ainda é praticamente do tamanho de uma azeitona.

Eu não podia conceber a idéia de acreditar naquilo.

Ela estava grávida? Eu estou grávida? Como isso poderia acontecer? Como eu poderia ter um bebê, um bebê que tecnicamente não era meu, mas viria de dentro de mim? Aquilo não era racional. Fugia à lógica, talvez até à ética de qualquer espécie, a humana ou a das Almas. Eu não poderia tirar o filho de Peregrina. Eu não poderia tirar o filho de Ian. Aquela idéia estava além dos meus limites. Me atordoava; ao mesmo tempo que essa maternidade... me encantava.

- É uma gravidez de risco, - prosseguiu a Curandeira - o corpo dessa hospedeira ainda é muito jovem. Ainda não está estruturado para conceber uma criança, e piora a situação ainda mais você ter ficado praticamente morta por quase uma hora depois de ter recebido as balas de Paralisium. Como ainda não sabíamos da gravidez, foi uma sorte o bebê não ter morrido.

- Por que não colocam Peregrina de volta, então? – eu perguntei, meus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas que inundavam meu rosto – O filho é dela. É um direito dela poder tê-lo.

- Queremos o melhor para aquela Alma – disse Logan no lugar da Curandeira – Não é normal uma Alma conviver com humanos selvagens, não é nem sequer correto. Ela tem o direito desse filho, mas também tem o direito de voltar para sua natureza de origem. E isso só acontecerá se ela estiver longe desse planeta e de todas as más influências desse lugar.

Eu sabia disso. Sabia que na primeira chance que Peregrina tivesse de voltar para seus humanos, ela iria. Na primeira chance que ela tivesse, capturaria seu corpo de volta, pegaria seu filho de volta, e iria voltar para as cavernas. O único lugar, com as únicas pessoas que ela seria feliz neste ou em qualquer outro planeta. O único lugar em que ela seria feliz enquanto existisse.

- Enfim, - suspirou Logan, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos e curtos – talvez você possa lidar com isso. Agora... Que tal me dar respostas?

- Logan, não acho que essa seja a hora. – se opôs a Curandeira, com o semblante preocupado. Ela era uma mulher bem jovem e bonita, seus compridos cabelos avermelhados ondulavam até a cintura, a pele lisa e branca como mármore. Seus olhos eram de um suave tom castanho-amendoado, que pareciam sempre gentis.

- Eu não posso esperar até que ela fique completamente curada para fazer meu trabalho, queridinha. Eu definitivamente não tenho paciência para esperar nove meses. – o Buscador disse, num tom sarcástico – foi a palavra que meu corpo me deu. Sarcasmo.

Tudo no que ele dizia tinha uma pontada disso; e algo que parecia fazer com que ele estivesse constantemente em um desafio. Ironia, objeção, quase sempre na defensiva. Alguma coisa em mim dizia que aquilo era apenas um tipo de cobertura que ele usava, como se tentasse não demonstrar mais do que isso para qualquer pessoa que fosse. Mas não era apenas isso que era Logan; um Buscador ligeiramente irritante e até um pouco insensível. Seu hospedeiro era... O que os humanos chamam de... _sexy._

Eu não sabia explicar. Não estava familiarizada com os conceitos dos humanos, mas eu tinha muitas memórias nesse corpo. A Alma adolescente chamada Pet, com seus hormônios descontrolados, reconhecia isso. A humana chamada Melanie, a quem Peregrina amava e que já tinha sido sua hospedeira, sabia disso também. As lembranças de Peregrina, seu corpo possuído e em delírio nos braços de Ian, me diziam que ela também concordaria. Todas elas eram capazes de identificar o que eu via nele.

Ele era forte, seu corpo aparentemente esguio tinha músculos discretos, mas poderosos. Eu podia vê-los, se movendo sob a roupa preta, seus impulsos culminando em suas mãos nervosas, sedentas por terem em que se agarrar. O jeito como ele se mexia, fazendo crer que nada nunca poderia ficar em seu caminho, dava a seu corpo um apelo irresistível. O desdém com que ele olhava para tudo com seus olhos brilhantes e verdes, que traíam os lagos profundos onde ele afogava suas lembranças, fazia-me acreditar que ele poderia convencer uma mulher humana a fazer qualquer coisa.

Mas eu não era humana. Tudo o que eu sabia sobre ser uma me dizia que eu precisava proteger os humanos de Peregrina. Os meus humanos.

- O que quer saber? – perguntei, um pouco receosa com o que ele me perguntaria, esperando uma resposta sincera. Mas eu já havia tomado minha decisão.

- Você sabe onde fica o esconderijo deles?

Eu sabia. Eu tinha um mapa inteiramente detalhado na minha mente; uma junção de linhas e pontos que daria exatamente nas cavernas; uma coisa que herdei de Peregrina, que havia aprendido isso depois de tempos morando naquele lugar.

- Eu... Eu não sei. Não consigo me lembrar ainda.

- Sabe quantos humanos vivem lá?

- Não, eu não sei.

- Sabe se eles tem acesso a mais armas além daquela Glock?

- Hmm... Não.

- Eles dispõem de mais algum automóvel?

- Eu não me lembro.

- Mais alguma Alma vive entre eles?

- Bom... Eu... não sei.

- Sabe quantos olhos você tem?

- Eu nã... O quê?!

- Oh, céus. – Logan suspirou, olhando para cima – Acho que você está muito cansada, Estrelinha. Tente dormir, às vezes ajuda a ter acesso às memórias. E não se preocupe. Quando acordar, eu ainda estarei aqui – ele sorriu de forma maliciosa e encostou-se à cadeira.

Eu suspirei também, mas o som saiu entrecortado. Eu nunca havia mentido de forma tão dissimulada antes, e muito menos por alienígenas. Não era comum mentir para mim; talvez essa seja a primeira vez que eu menti na minha vida. Mas esse corpo era acostumado a mentir, seus sinais vitais nem sequer se alteravam. Quer dizer, Peregrina costumava mentir com esse corpo. Ela mentia para todas as Almas que encontrava fora das cavernas; até para Buscadores. Mentir para ela era quase um hábito necessário.

Logan estava certo; eu deveria dormir. Eu estava exausta, meu primeiro dia nesse mundo foi mais cansativo que todas as minhas vidas com os Ursos. E eu sabia que teria muito mais por vir.

Então, virei minha cabeça para o outro lado, e tentei não pensar em nada. Nem no bebê, nem em Ian, nem no Buscador ao meu lado esperando por informações que eu não seria capaz de dar, nem em Peregrina, nem nos humanos que eu amava que estavam longe de mim. Nada mesmo.


	4. Chapter 3 O Eixo do Mundo

**Essa fic foi escrita em parceria com Laís Dias (Leed).**

POV – Jared

O mundo como o conhecíamos chegava ao fim pela segunda vez. Foram apenas alguns instantes. Alguns instantes em que o eixo da Terra foi retirado e o mundo passou a girar fora de controle.

Eu me lembro principalmente dos sons. As sirenes cortando o ar. O arquejo de pavor que saiu dos lábios de Mel. O entendimento mudo de que nossas vidas tinham chegado ao fim, um som que gritava apenas em nossos corações.

Depois, o grito de Peg: "Corram!". O sangue pulsando em meus ouvidos quando os outros me seguiram para fora do carro, em direção ao deserto. Nossos pés firmes no chão de areia, em meio à escuridão. Três tiros.

O som do fim do mundo era composto de três estampidos fortes explodindo contra um corpo frágil. Apenas alguns segundos. A vida se esvaindo dos seus olhos junto com o sangue que tingia a areia. Lembro-me de ter pensado como podia haver tanto num corpo tão pequeno. Foram apenas alguns segundos.

O eixo de nossa família. Aquela que trouxe Melanie de volta para mim. A irmã que a vida deu a ela. O sorriso nos lábios de Jamie. A alma de Ian. Nossa amiga. Nossa protetora. Nosso mundo. Se foi.

Ian urrava como um animal ferido. O som mais horrível e doloroso que já ouvi. Pior até que os gritos de Melanie. Eu nunca a tinha ouvido gritar, tão corajosa, mas despedaçada. Ela se debatia em meus braços como se pudesse lutar contra a morte, como se o ódio pudesse suplantar a dor. Foi muito difícil segurá-la. Melanie era muito forte.

Mas Ian era ainda mais e Aaron não pôde mais detê-lo. O som do desespero de Mel cresceu quando ele também foi atingido e os corpos de seus dois melhores amigos caíram lado a lado no chão. De repente, uma lembrança. Uma palavra em minha mente. Glock. E a resolução: eu não deixaria que eles nos tirassem mais nada.

Três homens fortes não foram capazes de carregar o corpo de um homem com o coração vazio. Ian foi tragado pelas trevas de sua dor e seu corpo inerte ficou ainda mais pesado. Melanie teve que deixar para trás uma parte de si para ajudar a salvar outra. Não tivemos nem o direito a sepultá-la.

Os uivos dos coiotes assustados com outro tiro ecoaram na noite escura. Nossos corações estavam em silêncio.

Ian estava ferido e os outros estavam cansados, mortos de medo, afogados pela tristeza. Eu tive que deixá-los refugiados na escuridão. Meu coração ficou com eles. Eu não queria deixar Mel, mas ela não conseguia mais se mover. Tive que pensar friamente que, como estava, ela me atrasaria. Eu teria melhores chances se salvá-la se fosse sozinho. Então, sabendo que não poderia perdê-la de novo, eu corri. Durante horas, eu andei pelo deserto escuro, apenas uma lanterna e o mapa que existia em minha mente.

Ao longe, Jeb me viu. Quando o vi, finalmente me permiti desabar em minha dor. Os metros que restavam, pareciam intransponíveis. Cai de joelhos enquanto ele corria em minha direção.

- O que aconteceu?

- Buscadores... – respondi em meio às golfadas de ar que enchiam meus pulmões cansados.

O rosto de Jeb ficou duro como uma pedra, sua voz soou como se viesse da boca de outra pessoa:

- Onde estão os outros?

- Escondidos.

- Estão todos bem?

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por meu rosto, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, desde que Peg trouxe Mel de volta e eu lhe disse adeus naquele corredor escuro, eu chorei. Pelo menos daquela vez eu tinha podido me despedir.

- Estão todos bem, Jared? – insistiu Jeb, desesperado.

- Ian está ferido. Ele precisa de ajuda, mas acho que vai viver se chegarmos a tempo.

- É só isso...? É só isso que você tem para dizer, Jared?

- Peg.

- O que tem Peg?

Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mas isso foi o suficiente. No escuro do deserto, eu vi o homem mais árido do mundo chorar.


	5. Chapter 4 Rabiscos

**Essa fic foi escrita em parceria com Laís Dias.**

POV Estrela

Os dias passaram-se sonolentos e devagar.

Para mim, o sol se demorava a se pôr e a se erguer, divertindo-se à custa de minha mente perturbada. O sol daqui, ao mesmo tempo em que era atordoante, não era quente o bastante. Não quente o bastante para que eu pudesse me sentir em casa, sob aquele sol entorpecedor, que aquecia a todos nas cavernas, que alimentava o melões-cantapulo de Jeb, que dava aos humanos força para capinar a terra dura no calor que antecedia as adoráveis monções.

Eu queria tanto, tanto, estar em casa... Ouvir a voz de Ian, ver a cor dos seus olhos. Ouvir a risada de Jamie, ver a cara de pôquer de Jeb, os leques nos olhos de Jared, o sorriso do êxtase da vida entregue de volta à Melanie, o doce olhar de Sunny, os passes invencíveis de Kyle no futebol e o seu olhar constantemente desconectado, a rápida e melancólica recuperação de Lilly, a trança mesclada de Trudy, os olhos sonolentos de Lucina, a fascinação dos seus filhinhos, o pão incrustado de sementes, a água sulfurosa e amarga. Eu sentia saudade da minha família. Mas... Ela não era a _minha_ família. E eu sabia que jamais seria.

O Buscador vinha todos os dias me ver na instalação de Cura. Sempre com perguntas novas, informações que ele queria que eu confirmasse.

– Achamos que eles atacam principalmente cidades pequenas que rodeiam Picacho Peak. Acha que é verdade? Ouvimos casos de roubos de medicamentos nos Centros de Cura. Corta Dor, Curar, Fechar... Sabe se eles fazem isso?

E eu sempre dava a mesma resposta vaga.

– Não sei Logan. Eu não me lembro.

Isso sempre o fazia dar um suspiro de aborrecimento, revirar os olhos e murmurar. "Ah, mas que novidade."

Eu apenas sorria debilmente, olhando através da janela para que ele não pudesse ver meu olhar, minhas lágrimas que pingavam dor.

Pior do que tudo isso – do que suas insistentes formas de fazer-me tentar lembrar algo, me acusando de estar brincando com a cara dele -, era o tédio mortal do lugar.

Eu ficava o dia inteiro deitada, olhando para o teto, sem permissão de sair para fazer nada além de ficar quieta. Minha Curandeira me ajudava no que mais fosse preciso; o resto era perigoso demais para que eu me arriscasse.

Então, eu passava horas a fio à deriva, perdida dentro de mim mesma, esperando a hora que eu pudesse voltar à realidade. Submergida em pensamentos de outra vida; que me tomavam mais do que se eles tivessem acabado de acontecer. Eu parecia constantemente fora do foco, do real, do presente. Pensar nunca era bom para mim; todos os meus pensamentos eram voltados para um só ponto. Um ponto que não podia mais existir para mim.

Eu estava prestes a me jogar no poço do esquecimento. Foi quando, ironicamente, Logan me salvou.

Foi num dia normal de suas visitas diárias. Ele me recheando de questões irritantes.

– Tudo bem. Vamos com algo básico hoje. – ele disse, como sempre, colocando sua cadeira de mogno na frente do meu catre – Esse corpo e a alma dentro dele moravam em algum lugar. Você tem que saber pelo menos exatamente o que é esse lugar.

– Não sei onde é. Mas o que é... Era algum tipo de abrigo dentro de... Seattle.

– Seattle?

– Sim.

– Estrela, por favor. - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha castanha ceticamente – Eles não estavam indo em direção á Seattle quando os capturamos. E eu também duvido que eles se esconderiam numa cidade tão grande e populosa. Não tem nem onde se fazer um esconderijo decente lá! O pouco espaço que resta de Seattle é pequeno demais para os humanos que estimamos que se escondem com os que fugiram. Acho que você está confundindo lembranças.

– Bom, elas continuam confusas. Não sei se estão certas realmente. Eu digo isso para você sempre, mas não acho que seja algo que você consiga compreender. – eu olhei para ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas zombeteiramente.

– Deve ser porque eu estou acostumado a lidar com Almas um pouco mais desenvolvidas, e não aquelas que ainda confundem as próprias lembranças. – ele escarneceu – Esse corpo é muito pequeno, Estrela. Talvez suas conexões sejam tão curtas quanto ele.

– Minhas conexões não são curtas; elas estão perfeitamente ligadas a esse corpo, sem falhas. – eu disse, aborrecida com sua acusação – Talvez aquela bala com o tal Paralisium tenha danificado o cérebro desse hospedeiro. Mas você não deveria se irritar com isso. Foi você que atirou em mim, afinal.

– Não eram balas de verdade, eram cápsulas.

– Eu sangrei, doeu, e eu achei que tinha morrido. Se forem cápsulas ou balas, não há diferença para mim.

– Argh! Não muda de assunto. Estrelinha. Sua falta de capacidade de compreender não ilegitima um ato necessário. Outros hospedeiros já foram alvos dessas balas, e nem por isso Alma alguma teve dificuldade de lembrar de que quer que seja. - Logan bradou, depois suspirou, e como já era um hábito seu, passou a mão nos cabelos curtos – Eu preciso de pistas, de respostas. Alguma você pode me dar.

– O que quer? O que há mais além de tudo que você perguntou? – indaguei, minha voz beirando na exasperação. O que havia de mais que ele ainda não tinha perguntado?

– Como... O que fez aquela Alma se juntar àqueles humanos?

– Eu já lhe respondi. Ela os ama. – eu gesticulei com as mãos, como se dissesse que ele já sabia disso.

– Sim, mas... Por que ela os amaria? Por que abandonaria sua espécie, para ficar com um bando de terroristas que só sabem criar o caos? Curiosidade? Saudades? Lembranças? Ou ela seria apenas mais uma anomalia, uma desajustada entre os seus? Isso não é óbvio. Ela percorreu oito mundos diferentes, nove com esse. Ela era uma alma, ela agia como uma. Mas esse planeta a fez ficar contra sua própria natureza. E isso, bom... Não tem explicação. Sim, há casos como esse, é claro. Eu já ouvi, e até mesmo já fiquei de frente com um. Uma alma sucumbir ao seu hospedeiro, ser levada por ele, submersa no interior do seu próprio ser. Então, só restam duas alternativas. Ou esta Alma não estava mais no controle do seu hospedeiro, ou ela realmente renegou a sua própria pátria. Fora isso, as ideias são absurdas demais para serem válidas.

Nenhuma das opções de Logan era correta. Provavelmente a certa seria alguma das suas "ideias absurdas demais para sequer serem consideradas".

Peregrina não havia se submetido á Melanie, e tampouco havia renegado sua espécie.

Ela simplesmente havia se tornado humana.

– São coisas que devem ser perguntadas diretamente para os ditos em questão. São até muito pessoais para que eu possa dizer a alguém sem o consentimento de Peregrina. Mas de todo modo, eu simplesmente não sei.

Logan olhou para mim com um meio sorriso cético, depois expirou entredentes.

– Eu ainda tenho que continuar aqui, Estrelinha; tenho mais uma hora e meia até sua Curandeira e as harpias dela virem aqui te forçar a comer alguma coisa. E eu sei que você não vai colaborar, mesmo, não é? – ele reprimiu um sorriso, não precisava que eu respondesse - Vamos continuar com algo mais fácil?

– Continue, então, Logan. – suspirei.

– Ahh... Qual era a atividade preferida dessa hospedeira – ou de Peregrina, tanto faz.

– Hmm... – eu hesitei. Não achava que dizer algo assim pudesse entregar meus humanos – Acho que era... Futebol.

– Futebol? – Logan ergueu as sobrancelhas, o sorriso divertido – E o que ela fazia? Servia de trave?

– Claro que não. – revirei os olhos. – Ela era muito boa no futebol, mesmo com o tamanho. Ela aprendeu com... Uma humana amiga dela.

– Ok, por ora não irei perguntar sobre essa humana. Então... Uma cor?

– Azul. – respondi, automaticamente.

– Hmm. Um lugar preferido?

– Um lugar quente, com muita areia e sol.

– Uma coisa que... A deixa a vontade.

– Bom... Peregrina gostava de manter as mãos ocupadas. Isso a deixava concentrada num ponto enquanto falava, ela se sentia mais a vontade para falar o que quer que fosse. Quase como você, mas ao invés de uma arma, ela preferia massa de pão.

Ele revirou os olhos:

– Mas então, coisa para fazer a deixava a vontade? Então deve ser realmente mais difícil para você, que passa o dia inteiro fazendo nada.

– Exatamente, é enlouquecedor. E ainda mais com um Buscador questionador no meu pé o dia inteiro.

– Eu estou realmente tentando ajudar, Estrela, então não me aborreça, ou vou deixar de tentar pegar leve com você – ele disse, com o semblante bravo, mas eu sabia que estava brincando – Olha, acho que podemos tentar isso, sabe? Dar-lhe alguma coisa para fazer, enquanto conversamos. Talvez isso possa te ajudar. E _me_ ajudar principalmente.

– Oh, sim. E o que você propõe?

– Não massa de pão. Águas Claras sob o Sol odeia que sujem o ambiente de trabalho dela. Então... Você gosta de desenhar?

– Desenhar? Hmm. Não sou a melhor do mundo, e esse hospedeiro não tinha prática com isso. Por quê?

– Por que você vai manter as mãos ocupadas enquanto conversamos. Se já se lembrou de tanta coisa, não há mais nada que lhe impeça de ter acesso a qualquer outra coisa. – disse ele, levantando-se, com um sorriso de satisfação – Vou arranjar os materiais necessários para você. Um minuto.

Então ele se foi; e eu me amaldiçoei internamente por ter lhe dado tanta informação. "Vamos continuar com algo mais fácil?" Eu jamais iria acreditar nessa frase novamente.

Um lugar, uma cor, uma atividade preferida... Como eu pude ser tão idiota? Ele poderia muito bem ter ido avisar aos seus companheiros Buscadores dessas informações, que mesmo pequenas, poderiam ser válidas e mortais para meus humanos.

Eu estava prestes a levantar da cama, ignorando todas as minhas recomendações para que não me levantasse, e ir correndo atrás do Buscador para impedir que ele fizesse algo contra minha família – eu não tinha idéia de como faria isso, uma vez que em comparação à altura dele eu era uma anã. Foi quando Logan voltou para o quarto, com uma caixa na mão.

– Aqui está, queridinha. Agora vamos voltar ao meu trabalho, e... – ele parou abruptamente, me olhando beirar para fora da cama – Você enlouqueceu? Vamos, volte a ficar deitada. Eu te trouxe uma caixa de papel e lápis; tive que pegar da ala infantil. Pois bem, agora vamos continuar.

Ele me entregou a caixa, eu ainda muito pasma e assustada para responder.

Eu espiei o conteúdo, estupidamente receosa que pudesse ser outra coisa que pudesse me fazer denunciar meus humanos novamente; mas eram apenas lápis de colorir. Havia inúmeras cores ali; tinha até mesmo um cinza e um azul que me encheram de nostalgia. E ainda havia meia dúzia de papéis brancos e beges de superfície lisa e macia. Ele queria mesmo que eu desenhasse.

E foi o que eu fiz. Mesmo não tendo nenhuma destreza ou os movimentos corretos, mesmo que esse hospedeiro nunca tenha tido grande interesse por desenhos. Eu desenhava o dia inteiro, minha se mente abrindo para minha imaginação me abarcar como uma rocha de um cais; cada vez que a maré lança uma onda, a rocha fica cada vez mais cheia de seus resíduos, se tornando cada vez mais parte desse mar. E assim se seguiu. Eu tinha uma distração, algo em que ficar concentrada e, mesmo que por segundos, não me lembrar do vazio que persistia dentro de mim. Logan continuava a fazer perguntas, eu continuava a dar minhas respostas incompletas. Minhas mãos se movendo calmamente sobre o papel, segurando cada hora uma cor diferente, dando vida aos meus rabiscos.

Que aos poucos, não continuaram a ser tão _rabiscos_ como no início.

**Querida Bárbara, você me deixou uma review como Guest, por isso não pude respondê-la, então te deixo esse recado aqui. Primeiro, obrigada pela minha primeira (e por enquanto única) review em Coração Deserto. Em segundo lugar, eu te peço que confie em meu amor por Peg e Ian. Acredite, tudo vai ficar bem. E... parei de dar informações sobre o futuro, rsrs.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Laços

**_He's the one who likes_**  
**_All the pretty songs and he_**  
**_Likes to sing along and he_**  
**_Likes to shoot his gun but he_**  
**_Don't know what it means_**  
**_Don't know what it means_**  
**_When I say..._**

**_(In Bloom - Nirvana)_**

POV Logan

– Juro que não entendo! Parece trabalho demais para tão pouca prole.

– Pelo menos elas não morrem como nossas mães. Na maior parte das vezes. – disse Águas Claras sob a Lua.

Estávamos olhando uma imagem 3D do feto dentro de Estrela. Águas Claras me explicava que, quando chegou, a hospedeira estava grávida de duas semanas. Agora já estava de seis. O feto minúsculo parecia mais uma bolinha de papel amassada, mas estava fazendo a pobre Estrela sofrer enjôos horríveis quase o tempo todo.

Ela ainda estava dormindo, mas eu tinha certeza que assim que acordasse iria vomitar tudo o que ainda nem estava no seu estômago. Era repugnante, mas ainda pior que isso era ver seu belo rosto ficando pálido e cheio de olheiras ou seu corpo frágil se contorcendo em terríveis espasmos horrorizados.

Era difícil não tentar protegê-la. Havia algo nela que exigia isso. Na maior parte do tempo, eu conseguia evitar ser controlado por esse fascínio estranho que ela exercia, não era do meu feitio ser controlado por ninguém. Mas quanto mais fragilizada ela ficava, mas difícil era impor alguma resistência.

Para minha sorte, ela só era frágil fisicamente. Para minha sorte e para meu azar também. Em quatro semanas, eu não tinha conseguido penetrar em sua fortaleza. Era frustrante. E era um desafio.

Por causa disso, em resposta ao desejo de provar que conseguiria, não pude ir embora quando senti o primeiro impulso de segurar os cabelos de Estrela durante seus terríveis enjôos. Vasculhei as lembranças de meu hospedeiro em busca de uma explicação para esse impulso, essa força que me impelia em direção a ela, mas não encontrei nada que me ajudasse a entender o que eu sentia. Apenas a memória longínqua de uma garotinha ruiva e febril que chamava por um Logan criança com sua vozinha débil.

O nome dela era Lindsay e ela tinha sido sua única amiga durante uma de suas terríveis estadias nos lares adotivos dos quais ele não gostava de se lembrar. Lindsay partiu desse mundo numa noite de inverno levando consigo o único laço que Logan teve na vida. Seus cabelos suados e colados no travesseiro sujo eram a lembrança que ele mais evitava, mergulhando-a fundo nas profundezas de um mar de outras lembranças horríveis, abaixo delas ainda. Eu nunca a tinha acessado até ver Estrela sofrer. Ainda sim, eu não conseguia entender qual era a relação.

Eu me perguntava como seria quando esse bebê estivesse pronto para sair. Se eu ainda não tivesse conseguido as informações de que precisava, teria que ficar para assistir isso. Então eu precisava fazer algo a respeito rapidamente.

Durante um mês de interrogatório contínuo, Estrela não tinha deixado escapar nada de útil, apenas bobagens sentimentais sobre humanos cujo nome ela dizia não se lembrar. Ela achava que me enganava com sua contínua negação, mas não. Eu apenas não sabia como fazê-la confiar em mim. Eu simplesmente não sabia como ameaçá-la. Estrela sabia muitas coisas, e supunha outras tantas. Inclusive que eu não percebia as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto quando ela olhava pela janela para ver o sol.

Eu as via bem. E sabia que nelas estava a chave para o conhecimento que eu precisava para me ver livre de tudo isso. Eu só não sabia o que fazer com lágrimas. Ou tampouco sabia como seria quando eu não as visse mais. E essa era uma resposta que eu temia obter. Era hora de fazer alguma coisa.

Por isso, na noite anterior quando Estrela dormiu, enfiei a mão sob seu colchão para encontrar os desenhos que ela escondia lá quando achava que ninguém estava olhando. Um jogo de futebol em preto e branco, um pôr do sol cheio de cores quentes e muitos, muitos pares de olhos azuis. Os mesmos olhos em várias expressões diferentes. Ela desenhava muito bem. Achei até um retrato meu. Nesse desenho, eu tinha uma expressão ameaçadora, perigosa e isso me fez sentir estranho. Não sei por que me importava com o que ela pensava.

Eu estava imerso em uma quantidade cada vez maior de coisas que não entendia desde que conheci Estrela. Eu precisava ser eu mesmo novamente, precisava ir para longe dela, capturar esses humanos e deixar tudo isso para trás. Além disso, eu não conseguiria mesmo ficar até o fim.

– Como você acha que ela vai se sair? Quero dizer, no parto. Você disse que a gravidez dela é de risco. – perguntei a Águas Claras Sob a Lua, que permanecia encantada com as fotos do interior de Estrela.

– Ela se sairá bem. Ela está se recuperando bem do – Águas Claras pensou um pouco na melhor palavra – _acidente_ que sofreu na captura da hospedeira. Além disso, ela está recebendo todas as vitaminas que precisa e em poucas semanas estará forte para se levantar e levar a gravidez com mais normalidade.

Um misto de alívio e ansiedade me invadiu. O que faria Estela quando se levantasse e pudesse ir embora daqui? Correria até os humanos de Peregrina? Arriscaria seu precioso bebê humano? Morreria tentando chegar até eles? Caso sobrevivesse, o que eles fariam quando a encontrassem e percebessem que não era Peregrina? E, pior de todas as dúvidas, por que eu me importava?

– É provável que não possa ter um parto normal, no entanto – completou Águas Claras.

A imagem me tomou de assalto: Estrela chorando de dor enquanto seu pequeno corpo se abria para trazer ao mundo um minúsculo e ensanguentado humano berrador.

– Ainda acho que é trabalho demais por um único filhote.

– Não é um filhote, Logan. É um filho. E para as mães vale o sacrifício.

– Muito me admira eles se reproduzirem tanto. Depois esse... filho... vai depender da mãe para tudo e será indefeso durante anos – uma pontada estranha de dor picou o coração de meu hospedeiro quando eu disse isso. Logan estava se revelando demais para mim, ultimamente.

– Nós também somos indefesos quando saímos de nossas mães. E também dependemos de nossos hospedeiros.

– Ok, ok, entendi. Você é fã de humanos. Principalmente dos em miniatura. Pelo menos essa coisinha vai ter uma aparência melhor quando nascer. Porque agora ele mais parece um peixe amassado.

Nesse instante, a voz melodiosa e sonolenta de Estrela cortou o ar de monotonia. Ela estava acordada:

– Não fale assim do meu bebê, Logan!

– Oh, olá, Estrelinha. Levante-se e brilhe! – disse eu, levantando uma parede de sarcasmo entre nós - Opa! Você não pode se levantar. Nem brilhar, ao que parece. Sua aparência está péssima! Preparada para mais um dia produtivo?

– Bom-dia para você também, Logan – ela respondeu ironicamente e, por um segundo, senti vergonha de que as primeiras coisas que disse a ela hoje fossem insultos – Como se você fosse muito mais produtivo do que eu! Quanto tempo você passa aqui me fazendo perguntas inúteis mesmo?

_Touché!_

– Ah, mas isso é culpa sua, Estrelinha. E nós vamos resolver isso já. Temos que conversar sobre... Bom, como você quer que eu chame esse carocinho provocador de vômito que você tem aí?

– Não de humano em miniatura ou de coisinha. E, certamente, não de peixe amassado ou carocinho de vômito! Tente "bebê". Você já mostrou que tem dificuldades com o óbvio, mas esse parece fácil até pra você!

– Nossa! Como acordamos de bom-humor hoje, hein! Combina com sua aparência. Tudo bem, Estrelinha. É meio genérico, mas a escolha é sua. Vamos falar sobre o "be-bê" – disse eu acentuando a pronúncia das sílabas para irritá-la.

Estrela suspirou e fechou os olhos, tentando esconder de mim sua frustração. Era estranho conseguir irritá-la. Eu dava sempre o meu melhor para atingir esse resultado, mas não gostava quando ela ficava assim. Eu só não conseguia agir diferente.

– Bem, querida, em alguns minutos eu volto com seu café da manhã – disse Águas Claras enquanto Estrela fazia uma careta de nojo – Vou ter que deixá-los sozinhos por um minuto. Comporte-se, Logan! Não a estresse demais. O estado emocional dela é o que mais dificulta sua melhora – disse ela com olhos repreensivos enquanto saia.

Até parece que era eu quem estava fazendo as coisas erradas aqui. Peregrina era, na melhor das hipóteses, fraca demais para evitar sucumbir à sua hospedeira. E, no pior dos casos, ela era uma traidora suja. Estrela estava aqui, carregando o filho de um humano, escondendo a identidade e a localização dessa ameaça e exigindo que Peregrina fosse poupada de qualquer crítica. Ela nem sequer me deixava levá-la para a ala reservada aos criotanques. Vinha com uma baboseira enigmática sobre como a presença da outra Alma podia ajudá-la a se lembrar.

Claro que eu não caia nessa. Eu sabia muito bem que ela tinha medo de que, se Peregrina fosse levada para longe dela, nós a mandaríamos para outro planeta. Ela tinha uma estranha fantasia de que arranjaríamos uma hospedeira e ela e Peregrina poderiam dividir a maternidade preciosa do bebê que uma concebeu e a outra carregava.

Uma vez eu tinha dito a ela que, se ela me ajudasse a encontrar o esconderijo dos humanos, nós traríamos uma hospedeira de lá para sua querida amiguinha. A resposta foi uma onda ininterrupta de lágrimas, soluços e enjôos repugnantes. Então eu percebi que ganhava mais não contrariando seus delírios. Quando tudo isso acabasse, nós poderíamos mandar essa Alma problemática para o canto mais longínquo do universo conhecido e Estrela não poderia fazer mais nada.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, ela disse baixinho, sua voz macia e derrotada:

– O que é que você quer saber, Logan?

– Vamos direto ao ponto, Estrelinha. Você sabe como um be-bê é concebido, não sabe?

Meu hospedeiro nunca tinha querido filhos, mas ele era particularmente fã do processo de concepção. Uma onda de lembranças estranhas passou por meu corpo e ele reagiu. Outra "adorável" novidade pós-Estrela.

– Bem... ããã... não me lembro bem dos detalhes. – disse ela abrindo os olhos e olhando para o chão enquanto corava como uma fruta madura.

_Oh, sim! Ela sabe! – _alguém sussurrou com uma voz imaterial em algum lugar dentro de mim. Mas que droga era essa agora?

– Ah, corta essa, Estrelinha! Você sabe bem que isso não se faz sem um homem. Então quem é pai do seu filho?

– Não é _meu_ filho, Logan. Não de verdade. – ela retorquiu com voz triste.

– Agora mesmo você estava aí toda nervosinha porque eu disse que ele era um caroço de vômito. Agora você o renega?

– Não seja simplório, Logan! Eu nunca disse que não me importava. Estou apenas dizendo que o fato de eu carregá-lo não o torna meu filho. Ele tem mãe. E a mãe dele está ali – disse ela apontando com ar resoluto para o tanque de Peregrina.

– Pois muito bem, Estrela, não faz diferença. Você está apenas mudando de assunto. Quem é o pai do filho de Peregrina? – insisti.

– Eu. Não. Sei.

_E... voltamos à estaca zero!_

_– _Você não se lembra com quem ela fez um filho?

– Não. Não sei com qual deles.

– E quantos homens havia no esconderijo?

– Não sei.

– Peregrina conhecia todos eles?

– Acho que sim.

– E ela copulava com quantos?

– O quê? Que espécie de palavra é essa, Logan. "Copulava". Você é o quê? Uma antiga enciclopédia de Biologia?

– De novo mudando de assunto! Foi você que disse que não se lembrava com qual deles ela dormiu. É perfeitamente plausível imaginar que tenha sido com vários deles. Ou com todos.

– Não diga besteiras! Peregrina não era nenhuma promíscua. Ela realmente amava...

– Amava quem? – perguntei depois que ela se calou abruptamente.

– Não me lembro o nome dele.

Se ela estava achando que estaríamos de volta à estaca menos um, estava muito enganada. Eu sabia que estava no caminho certo:

– Sabe, Estrelinha. No dia em que capturei sua hospedeira, um dos humanos tentou me matar. Ele estava particularmente furioso. Quando você soube que eu tinha atirado nele, você desmaiou. E não me venha dizer que era porque seu novo corpo estava te fazendo se sentir mal, porque eu não sou idiota. Naquele dia, você disse um nome.

– É mesmo? – disse Estrela vestindo sua capa protetora de mentirosa cínica – Não me lembro disso. As lembranças daquele dia são muito confusas.

– Não são confusas para mim, Estrelinha. Ian é o pai de seu bebê?

– Eu não me lembro de já ter ouvido esse nome.

– Sei. E você também não se lembra da aparência dele, não é?

– Não. Creio que não.

– Pois para mim parece que você se lembra de muitos detalhes – disse eu puxando os desenhos do bolso e entregando-os a ela.

Estrela ficou pálida como um fantasma, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela segurou o estômago revolto. Águas Claras não tinha voltado e não havia ninguém por perto para ajudá-la. Corri para apanhar um recipiente onde ela pudesse aliviar sua náusea. E, enquanto ela se sentava na cama sofrendo com os espasmos de seu estômago, eu amparei seu corpo frágil com uma mão e afastei seu cabelo com a outra.

Quando tudo acabou, eu não sabia o que fazer, então continuei segurando o corpo dela, abraçando-a com ambos os braços agora.

– Você precisa cortar esse cabelo, Estrelinha – disse aliviando a tensão e sentindo-me estranho por não querer soltá-la.

– Ian gosta deles assim – ela disse.

– Por que você me disse isso? Por que agora?

– Porque você já sabia – ela disse deitando a cabeça em um dos meus braços – e por que você está sempre aqui. Obrigada.

– Não há de que – foi tudo o que consegui dizer enquanto sentia Lindsay febril de novo em meus braços e antes que passos no corredor desmanchassem temporariamente esse novo laço.

####

**Essa fic foi escrita em parceria com Laís Dias (Leed).**

**Para quem quiser conhecer o Logan, vou postar um link para a foto dele em meu perfil, já que aqui não é possível.**

.


	7. Chapter 6 Infinito Roubado

_In my eyes_  
_Indisposed_  
_In disguise_  
_As no one knows_  
_Hides the face_  
_Lies the snake_  
_The sun_  
_In my disgrace_  
_(...)_  
_Black hole sun_  
_Won't you come_  
_And wash away the rain?_

(Black Hole Sun - Soundgarden)

**Essa fic foi escrita em parceria com Laís Dias.**

POV – Melanie

Eu nunca tinha querido morrer. Não de verdade. Nem mesmo quando mergulhei no poço escuro de um elevador. Ou quando tive que lutar com a força arrasadora que destruía minha consciência e a levava para longe daqueles que amo, para longe de mim mesma. Nem quando Jared me olhou com olhos mortos, sem me reconhecer dispersa dentro de meu próprio corpo. Não desejei a morte mesmo quando acordei achando que aquela que me devolveu tudo tinha partido, banhando minha vida em seu sangue prateado. Não de verdade.

Mas, embora nunca tivesse querido, eu sabia como era morrer. Eu me lembrava do elevador, meu corpo todo se quebrando e o sangue levando consigo todo o calor. Frio. Dor. Esquecimento. Eu me lembro dessas coisas. E uma coisa eu podia dizer sobre morrer. Não é uma coisa que se deva desejar, mas é mais fácil ter seu corpo do que seu coração dilacerado. Não me lembro nunca de ter sentido tanta dor como quando um pedaço de mim foi arrancado diante de meus olhos.

Por apenas um segundo, eu segurei o corpo de minha irmã nos braços, acariciando seu rosto inanimado. Mas eu tinha tido que deixá-la. Seu corpo bonito ficando para trás para que pudéssemos salvar Ian. Não tinha sido uma escolha difícil, eu sabia o que fazer. Sabia que ela gostaria que Ian vivesse.

As conseqüências dessa escolha, no entanto, eram algo que ela nunca poderia ter previsto com precisão. Nenhum de nós poderia. Nenhum de nós estava pronto para se arrepender de cada segundo o tempo todo. Essa era a maior dor de todas, maior até do que a dor de sua ausência. Ter que acordar todos os dias imaginando como teria sido.

Como teria sido se tivéssemos ido embora um dia antes, deixando para trás o capricho bobo de comprar roupas novas para Jamie. Se não tivéssemos ficado naquele hotel ou mantido nossos olhos baixos quando a amigável recepcionista acenou em despedida. Se tivéssemos tomado outro caminho, por outra estrada. Se Jared tivesse visto o Buscador que atirava de longe e o tivesse acertado antes. Se Peg não tivesse soltado a mão de Ian, deixando entre eles os poucos metros dos quais ele se arrependeria para sempre. Como seria se...

Naquela noite, enquanto esperávamos no escuro pela volta de Jared, eu pensava em tudo isso pela primeira vez. A dor estava me enlouquecendo e minha mente ameaçava se perder em meio a ela, quando Ian se mexeu em meus braços, soltando um gemido abafado.

Eu tinha a cabeça dele em meu colo enquanto segurava a camiseta de Aaron sobre a hemorragia. Eu tirei a camiseta para checar e pude perceber que Ian não sangrava mais. Estava escuro, mas o vermelho do sangue de um amigo que agoniza em seus braços é algo que se vê mesmo no maior dos breus.

Ian oscilava entre uma inconsciência atormentada e breves instantes de consciência em que eu só podia desejar que ele desmaiasse de novo. Os olhos dele naquele dia eram muito mais do que eu podia ver. Chegava a ser mais difícil do que ver a vida se esvaindo dos olhos dela.

E se ela não tivesse morrido? E se tivesse sido eu? E se fosse Jared sofrendo nos braços dela agora?

Mas eu estava viva. Jared estava vivo. Ian estava vivo. E eu tinha uma decisão diante de mim. Ou me entregava à dor, desonrando o sacrifício que um dia ela tinha querido fazer por mim, ou sacrificaria meu próprio luto para ser forte por aqueles que nós duas amávamos.

Quando Peregrina tinha me dado tudo, ela só tinha me pedido uma coisa em troca: que cuidasse de quem ela amava. Que cuidasse de Ian. E era isso que eu tinha feito.

Desde o instante em que ajudei Kyle, descontrolado e cego de dor a ponto de tentar levantar Ian sozinho, a acomodar o irmão encolhido no banco de trás do Sedan. Desde o momento em que apoiei o corpo cansado de Jared em meus braços, reparando nos riscos das lágrimas que cortaram a poeira em seu rosto. Desde o soluço que senti sufocado em meus ombros enquanto tio Jeb enterrava o rosto em meu peito, num abraço desajeitado no meio da escuridão, antes de entrarmos no jipe.

Naquele dia sombrio, voltamos para as cavernas em silêncio, as palavras mortas em nossas gargantas secas e sedentas, as paredes emocionais de nossa casa, demolidas. Tanto que, mesmo aqueles que nunca amaram Peg, sabiam que aquela não era mais a nossa casa. Aquelas paredes tinham voltando a ser apenas um esconderijo.

– Será que estamos seguros aqui? – questionou Sharon baixinho.

– Não seja idiota, Shar! Mesmo que não estivesse morta, ela preferiria explodir o próprio cérebro antes de nos entregar. – respondeu tia Magnólia, reconhecendo a grandeza de Peg, mesmo em meio à sua natural grosseria.

Eu gostaria que Peg estivesse aqui para ouvir isso. Gostaria que estivesse aqui para levantar Jamie que tinha se deitado num canto escuro perto das fontes sulfurosas, numa greve de fome, de palavras e de lágrimas. Apenas vestindo a morte em si e arrastando minha alma com ele. Gostaria que ela estivesse aqui para dar as mãos a Sunny que apertava-se acuada contra uma parede enquanto chorava como quando chegou aqui. Gostaria que ela pudesse limpar as lágrimas de Doc e mostrar a ele o que fazer quando Ian acordasse gritando nas noites que se seguiram.

Mas ela não estava. Nunca mais estaria. E era eu quem teria que fazer essas coisas.

Era isso que eu continuava fazendo, um mês e meio depois. Catando os pedaços dos outros. Mas ninguém disse que seria fácil.

Depois do choque inicial, a vida de alguns tinha voltado ao normal. Cal e Nate tinham conseguido outro furgão para nós e Brandt tinha consertado o caminhão com peças que eles tinham nos arranjado. Cal tinha também trazido algumas provisões para ajudarmos a repor as que perdemos naquele dia, mas as despensas estavam ficando vazias de novo.

– Sunny pode sair e nos ajudar. Cal não pode suprir nossas necessidades para sempre. – disse tio Jeb, tentando ser prático.

– Não – disse Kyle de forma direta e imediata – Vivíamos bem antes de Peg, fazíamos incursões sozinhos e ninguém se machucava.

– Nossas incursões não passavam de saques, Kyle. Era muito mais arriscado.

– É mesmo? Pois eu não me lembro de ninguém ter morrido ou voltado baleado dos nossos "saques". Nós acabamos ficando descuidados demais. Não vou deixar que aconteça com Sunny o mesmo que... - então ele parou, os músculos de sua mandíbula se contraindo como ele costumava fazer quando "mastigava" os próprios sentimentos e nos cuspia de volta em forma de insultos – Você não vai! – decretou finalmente olhando para Sunny.

– Mas eu quero ajudar, Kyle. Por favor! – insistiu Sunny segurando firme a minha mão e pedindo o apoio de Jeb com os olhos.

– O que há de errado com vocês? Mas que droga! São cegos, por acaso? – disse apontando para a porta fechada no quarto de Ian, que passava a maior parte do seu tempo trancado no escuro agora.

– Está tudo bem, Kyle. Você vai junto e Melanie e Jared têm bastante experiência, eles podem cuidar de mim.

– Claro! Porque fizeram um ótimo trabalho da última vez! – disse Kyle, cortando fundo sobre a ferida mal cicatrizada.

– Tudo bem, Sunny! Acho que Kyle tem razão. Pensaremos em outra maneira – disse eu, levantando-me e indo embora antes que partisse a cara dele com a primeira pedra que encontrasse.

– Mel, volte aqui! – ainda escutei tio Jeb dizer, mas eu não voltei.

Ao invés disso, fui ver como estava Jamie. Nas semanas anteriores à nossa perda, ele tinha se encantado por Kate, uma garota da célula de Nate. Mas nem ela tinha conseguido devolver o sorriso dele. Fui encontrá-lo sentado num canto do quarto que dividia com Aaron e Brandt, o ar cansado e pensativo de quem tinha o peso do mundo todo nas costas. Eu não disse nada. Apenas me sentei ao lado dele passando o braço por seus ombros. Ficamos sentados em silêncio por muito tempo, enquanto procurávamos por palavras desnecessárias.

– Sabe o que tem sido mais difícil? – disse Jamie finalmente, como se estivéssemos continuando uma conversa interrompida.

– O quê? – perguntei.

– Olhar para Ian e vê-la lá, ao lado dele. Mesmo sabendo que ela não vai mais estar.

– Sim, eu sei – disse eu, abraçando-o.

Jamie não era o único que não conseguia lidar com o luto de Ian. As únicas pessoas que suportavam ficar ao lado dele agora éramos eu, Kyle e Sunny. Não que ele nos quisesse por perto. Ele parecia odiar a tudo e a todos agora. Mas nós três o amávamos demais para não entender que quem ele realmente odiava era ele mesmo.

Ian era uma pessoa diferente agora. O homem alegre, sarcástico e brincalhão tinha desaparecido para dar lugar a alguém sombrio e recluso. Desde que seu ombro melhorou, ele saía do quarto apenas para trabalhar incansavelmente, até seu corpo não aguentar mais ou estar escuro demais para seus olhos prosseguirem. As reuniões depois do jantar, obviamente não existiam mais e, mesmo que existissem, Ian não ficaria entre nós. Ele não falava com ninguém e não encontrava os olhares curiosos dos outros. Apenas se alimentava e partia, trancando-se sozinho no quarto.

Um dia depois da conversa com Jamie, eu resolvi pôr um fim nisso. Bati na porta apenas para avisar que estava entrando e não esperei pela resposta que eu sabia que não viria.

Meu coração se retorceu dentro do peito quando entrei e o vi, imerso no mais completo caos em que aquele quarto já havia estado. A presença de Peg estava impregnada em cada canto e o ar estava pesado de dor.

– Mas que droga é essa, Ian? – perguntei me referindo às roupas de Peg que jaziam espalhadas exatamente como ela as tinha deixado, os refugos desorganizados das coisas que ela tinha optado por não levar na mochila de viagem.

– Do que você está falando? – disse Ian sem se levantar da cama nem olhar para mim.

– Eu estou falando desse santuário maluco que você está fazendo aqui.

Ian apenas deu de ombros, jogando o livro que estava lendo em um canto. Nos últimos tempos, Peg tinha descoberto os livros. Tínhamos conseguido vários para ela nas ultimas incursões e ela os lia sozinha ou em voz alta para Ian, começando todos ao mesmo tempo e prosseguindo conforme desse vontade.

Eles agora jaziam todos abertos. Ian os mantinha na mesma página em que ela tinha parado de ler. Ao que parece, relendo incessantemente as mesmas palavras, talvez tentando ecoar os últimos pensamentos dela.

– Não! – ele gritou levantando-se bruscamente quando eu tentei fechar um deles.

Ian tirou o livro de minhas mãos e depositou-o cuidadosamente numa pilha de outros livros abertos. Ele recusava-se a passar as páginas, como se recusava a continuar vivendo.

– Você precisa parar com isso agora! Talvez te faça bem sair desse quarto. Vou falar com Kyle para vocês trocarem. Esse quarto é grande demais para você ocupá-lo sozinho, de qualquer jeito.

– Eu não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum. Mas se alguém estiver precisando de espaço, pode vir aqui tentar me tirar. É um favor que me fazem.

– Não diga isso! Você sabe que eu não estou falando de espaço e que ninguém quer realmente tomar seu quarto. É só que te faz mal ficar aqui desse jeito. É como se ela não tivesse ido embora.

– Ah, ela foi! Não se passa um minuto sem que eu me lembre disso.

– Pelo menos me deixe tirar essas coisas toda daqui.

– Não –respondeu Ian naquela que parecia ser agora a resposta padrão dos O'Shea.

– Não pode fazer isso, Ian. Você está se afundando aqui. Você se lembra de quando eu te contei os planos dela? O quanto você se sentiu traído porque achou que ela tivesse desistido de viver? É o que você está fazendo agora.

– Não é nada parecido, Melanie. Eu não me ofereci em sacrifício. Não escolhi terminar com minha vida. Ela foi tirada de mim à força!

– Isso é uma bobagem, Ian. Não vou discutir semântica com você. Você desistiu de viver e é só. E se você pensa que eu vou deixar você fazer isso...

– Deixar? Do que é que você está falando? – Ian me interrompeu furioso – Você acha que pode fazer alguma coisa por mim? Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, Melanie, eu não estou desistindo. Eu vou continuar pondo um pé na frente do outro até o fim dos meus dias, porque eu não sou do tipo que desiste. Mas de que maneira eu vou sobreviver nesse mundo sem sentido é problema meu! Foi o _meu_ mundo que foi tirado, não o seu! Eu só preciso ser deixado em paz!

– Você não é o único que perdeu alguém aqui, sabia? – respondi calmamente, a raiva clara e borbulhante dentro de mim como água fervendo.

Ian se sentou sobre o colchão, desabando com as mãos escondendo o rosto. Eu só fiquei ali, olhando para ele, perguntando-me se um dia eu acharia de novo meu amigo no meio daquela massa desorganizada de sentimentos em tormenta. De repente, ele levantou a cabeça, encarando-me com olhos desolados.

– Me desculpe. – ele disse – Me desculpe por ignorar a sua dor. Eu não tenho sido um bom amigo pra você. Eu não tenho sido eu mesmo, de qualquer maneira.

– Tudo bem – eu disse, sentando-me ao lado dele – Eu entendo. Mas você tem que fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Nós sentimos sua falta. Eu, Jamie, o idiota do seu irmão, até Jared...

– Não consigo agora, Mel. Você não imagina o que é sonhar com ela todas as noites. Vê-la morrer repetidamente, noite após noite e mesmo assim desejar sonhar. Mesmo um pesadelo é melhor que a ausência dela.

– Eu sinto muito, Ian.

– Não sinta. Apenas deixe-me viver aqui no meio das lembranças dela. É tudo que me resta. Por um segundo, todos os dias antes de abrir os olhos, eu sinto que ela está aqui. É só assim que eu sobrevivo.

– Não é tudo o que te resta. Você ainda tem a nós, sua família. E nós estaremos te esperando quando você estiver pronto.

– Obrigado. E você? Como você está?

– Não sei. – eu não sabia mesmo, todos os dias acordava e tomava a decisão deliberada de não pensar nela. Eu estava tão preocupada com o luto dos outros, que não tinha tido tempo de viver o meu.

– Mel, quando é seu aniversário? – ele perguntou, a colocação fora de contexto me surpreendendo.

– Já foi. – respondi indiferente - Há duas semanas. Eu nem me lembrei direito disso. Por quê?

– Porque eu te devo desculpas. Devia ter te dado isso antes – disse Ian, enfiando a mão embaixo do colchão e tirando um saquinho de veludo de lá.

– Peg queria fazer uma surpresa, por isso não estava junto com as coisas que ficaram no furgão que os Buscadores levaram. Ela tinha pedido que eu guardasse no bolso. Ela queria te dar algo que simbolizasse o amor que sentia por você.

Estendi a mão e percebi que estava trêmula, o controle das minhas emoções indo para o espaço. Agarrei o saquinho e murmurei um "obrigada" meio sem graça.

Ian pareceu perceber que eu estava querendo ficar sozinha, que eu não estava pronta para deixar a minha dor sair ali dentro daquele quarto, onde já havia dor demais. Então ele disse:

– Feliz aniversário atrasado, querida. Depois você me diz se gostou do presente. Agora eu queria dormir um pouco, se não se incomoda.

– Claro – respondi, levantando-me e indo em direção à porta – Fique bem, ok?

– Eu digo o mesmo pra você.

Lá fora no corredor, eu desfiz o laço delicado que fechava o saquinho, colocando desajeitadamente meus dedos trêmulos dentro dele. Senti algo se enrolando na ponta de um dos dedos e puxei-o para fora. Uma correntinha delicada brilhava contra a escuridão. Era algo do tipo que Peg sabia que eu jamais usaria, um objeto delicado demais que combinava muito mais com ela do que comigo. Fiquei imaginando o porquê da escolha quando reparei no pingente. Um oito deitado estava preso na corrente prateada pendendo por suas extremidades. Um símbolo do infinito. O infinito que foi tirado de nós.

Senti algo explodindo dentro de mim e caí contra a parede que já apoiava quase todo meu peso. Em seis semanas eu ainda não tinha chorado.

Aquela era a primeira vez.


	8. Chapter 7 Lembranças

**Essa história foi escrita em parceria com Laís Dias. Sem pressão, mas ouvi dizer que deixar reviews não dói.**

_POV Estrela_

– Ah, finalmente!

Logan suspirou, se jogando de volta na cadeira, enquanto ouvíamos os sons dos sapatos de Águas Claras sob a Lua contra o piso de madeira ficarem mais baixos à medida que ela se afastava e as últimas luzes do corredor se apagavam.

– Ora, você deveria ficar feliz por ela estar aqui, Logan – murmuro sarcasticamente, virando minha cabeça para ele – A Curandeira lhe dava motivos para voltar a ser um Buscador de verdade. Bem, pelo menos você fica cada vez melhor na dissimulação.

– Buscador de verdade? É assim que você me agradece, Estrelinha? – ele fazia um tom ofendido. Eu sabia que não era verdade, mas fiquei arrependida de qualquer modo.

– Tudo bem, me desculpe. Não quis dizer isso exatamente, É só que... Eu ainda não entendo o que você está fazendo. Quer dizer... Por que ainda não me entregou. Era... _É_, seu dever obter informações, e agora que você as tem, simplesmente não...

Calei-me abruptamente. O que eu estava fazendo? Tentando fazê-lo cair em si e contar tudo que sabia para outros Buscadores? Mordi a língua.

– Ah, oh... e-eu, hmmm, bem... eu n-não... – Logan engasgou. Respirou fundo e começou de novo – Suas olheiras estão ainda maiores hoje, Estrelinha. Descanse, eu vou ficar aqui até você dormir.

Eu resmunguei, mas tremi ao lembrar que ficar acordada só me faria ter mais constantes crises de enjôos. Ele puxou a cadeira para mais perto de minha cama, até estar apertado contra as beiradas de ferro.

– Boa noite, Logan – murmurei

– Boa noite, Estrelinha – ele afagava meus cabelos, quase não os tocando, então começou a sussurrar uma canção de ninar.

Eu soube quando ele dormiu, antes mesmo da sua música chegar ao segundo refrão; a mão ainda sobre minha cabeça, o rosto sobre o braço apoiado no colchão. Não podia vê-lo no escuro, apenas sua sombra, mas sua respiração mudou, ficando mais lenta e regular. Reconfortante.

Logan deveria estar exausto de verdade, fazendo-me perguntas o dia inteiro, toda vez que Águas Claras entrava na sala. Fingindo fazer o que realmente deveria estar fazendo, indagando e reclamando por minhas respostas falsas. Mas agora ele sabia por que eu não responderia. E eu era extremamente grata por isso – apesar de não fazer idéia, mesmo tendo uma leve e contínua desconfiança, de como um guardião da paz poderia mudar seus conceitos de uma hora para outra, por uma desconhecida.

Suspirei; minha cabeça girava, mas não tanto quanto meu estômago; se bem que isso não era nenhuma novidade.

Eu deveria tentar dormir. Eu deveria estar exausta também, mas o sono simplesmente não vinha. Então virei minha cabeça para a parede, apertando os olhos e respirando fundo.

–-/-/-/-/-

_"Jamie, jogue direito!", resmungo._

_Mas tudo que ele faz é rir e passar a bola para Mel, Ian se deixa driblar, e ela faz mais um gol para nosso time de duas._

_"Incrível, realmente fascinante. Um Stryder e um O'Shea perderem pra duas garotas. Nunca achei que você descesse tão fundo, Ian", Mel reclama, mas ela sabe o que eles realmente fizeram._

_"Foi sorte, Melanie, apenas isso" murmura Jamie com um sorriso maroto._

_Eu reviro os olhos._

_"Sorte, sim. Mas só se eu fosse estúpida. Não é de hoje que Ian nos engambela com esse truquezinho."_

_"Como se fossemos insuficientes para vencermos sozinha!" exclama Melanie, exasperada "Não jogo mais com vocês dois, não desse jeito."_

_Ian ri, pegando a bola e a girando nas mãos._

_"Ian disse que isso se chama cavalheirismo" Jamie declara, dando de ombros._

_"Eu digo que se chama roubo contrário. Vocês estão se deixando perder para nós ganharmos, e isso só pode ser idiotice. Eu sei jogar, a Melanie também. ENTÃO DEIXEM-NOS JOGAR DIREITO!"_

_"Ai, Peg, não precisa berrar", Ian diz, se aproximando de mim. Eu cruzo os braços e viro para o outro lado. "Tudo bem, querida. Deixamos vocês perderem dessa vez. Mas só dessa vez"_

_Ouço Melanie dar um bufo debochado._

_'Gostaria de saber por que vocês não me deixam jogar como todo mundo. Você sabe que eu jogo bem", reclamo_

_Ele sorri, e beija minha testa_

_'Nós apenas não queremos que você se machuque, meu amor. Nós não queremos que algo aconteça a você'_

_"Privar-me de jogar bola não vai resolver isso"_

_"Fazer você se cansar, cair e ficar cheia de hematomas, tampouco", ele devolve, o tom bravo e avesso à ideia._

_"Da próxima vez, eu jogo com você, então", digo, ficando na ponta dos pés e encostando os lábios nos seus, "Ficaremos juntos, e então você não vai ter desculpa alguma para vencermos injustamente"_

_"Ou perderem de lavada!", grita Jamie do outro lado do salão, e nós rimos quando Mel criou um grito de guerra para o time dos irmãos Stryder._

_"Está bem então", Ian sussurra, "Ficaremos juntos da próxima vez. Sempre."_

_Ele me abraça, e eu deixo escapar um suspiro de prazer. E sei que é aqui que eu quero ficar para o resto da minha vida humana, dentro daquele lugar, dentro daquele abraço. Mesmo que eu ganhe todas as partidas de futebol do mundo._

Algo dentro de mim grita, e eu sei que estou tentando abrir os olhos. Mas eu não consigo. Exatamente como no primeiro dia, as lembranças suprimindo o meu ser.

_"Nunca me cansaria de ficar observando-o. Nunca._

_Sua face brilhava, sua voz se elevava em constante alegria. Ele estava cada dia maior, cada dia mais bonito. A criança das lembranças de Mel não existia mais. Agora Jamie era um homem, tomando suas próprias decisões e seus próprios caminhos; para a maioria das coisas, ele era tão forte e independente quanto qualquer outro agora. Aquilo sempre tinha sido visível. Mas meu Jamie nunca tinha parecido tão vivo e intenso quanto naquele momento, numa simples conversa alegre com uma bonita garota da célula de Nate. Os sorrisos dos dois eram tão imensos que era impossível não sorrir também._

_"Ele está crescendo não é?", murmura Mel ao meu lado, inconscientemente._

_"Para mim, ele já está enorme", respondo, 'Não há mais para crescer nele."_

_"Você sabe que não foi o que eu quis dizer", ela resmunga, depois aponta para Jamie, "Olhe o que está acontecendo, Peg. Meu garotinho sumiu. Minha pobre criança agora não precisa mais de mim."_

_"Sabe que ele sempre vai precisar de você, Mel", eu sorrio para ela, tentando desfazer sua cara mista de raiva, incompreensão e um pouco de felicidade, "É o Jamie. Sempre será uma criança para nós."_

_"Sim, mas agora ele não gosta de ser tratado como tal, muito mais do que antes. Ontem mesmo eu fui colocá-lo para dormir, e disse que ficaria ao seu lado se estivesse muito escuro. E o que ele fez? Praticamente gritou comigo que não era mais um bebê, e que não precisava mais de ninguém para ninar o sono dele.", Ela respirou fundo, de olhos fechados, "Dá para acreditar nisso?"_

_"Humanos são assim mesmo. Um dia eles crescem, e o que antes era o conforto, passa a ser quase desonrador." Suspiro, desviando meu olhar dele para Melanie. "Mas você não esperava que ele fosse o mesmo, não é? Depois de tudo isso, todos nós fomos obrigados a crescer para evitar mais dores. Principalmente Jamie não seria exceção."_

_Ela retesa os músculos, como para segurar as más lembranças no mesmo cantinho escondido que ela evitava; por fim, soltou a respiração, e seus olhos brilhavam também, com lágrimas._

_"Espero que ele seja feliz com isso, então.", é o que ela diz._

_Então voltamos nossa atenção para o garoto sorridente e tagarela na nossa frente, suspirando as duas ao vê-lo gargalhar com a garota, os dois perfeitamente alegres. Eu fito o brilho ofuscante no seu olhar espevitado e desejo sempre poder ver Jamie assim._

Sinto meu estômago girar. Eu preciso acordar, algo está rasgando minha garganta, queimando. Mas tem alguma coisa pesando sobre minhas pálpebras, e eu não consigo abri-las.

_"Como eu me lembro de ter dito algo assim tempos atrás... Isso não é tão emocionante quanto antes' Kyle diz, gesticulando e olhando impacientemente através da janela do furgão._

_'Bom, sentimos não estarmos proporcionando a emoção do perigo para você, irmãozinho.", Ian brada, "Mas talvez você seria mais feliz se estivesse sozinho por aí, sem ninguém para colocar os olhos na frente dos seus."_

_"Não quero dizer que sinto falta de correr perigo", Kyle revira os olhos, "É claro que não. Só estou dizendo que era bom ter alguma adrenalina correndo nas veias. Agora é simplesmente rodear as ruas, comprar as coisas, colocar no carro e ir embora."_

_"E isso não está bom o bastante para você?"_

_"É, tá. Mas de qualquer jeito, sinto falta dos velhos tempos", Kyle deixa um suspiro pesado sair, então começa a bater os dedos ritmadamente no painel do carro, apreensivo enquanto procuramos um canto discreto no estacionamento do supermercado para eles me esperarem._

_"Falta dos velhos tempos!", Ian resmunga baixinho._

_Eu olho para cima, admirando o céu azul, lembrando-me de que eu conhecia cada segredo que havia na imensidão além dele. Lembrando-me de quando eu voava por ele, de planeta em planeta, convivendo com meus irmãos e com minha imortalidade. E eu não sinto falta disso. Nem por um segundo. Porque sei que não há lugar no universo que tenha o que eu tenho aqui. Eu não sinto falta do passado - eu vivo sempre no presente, pensando no futuro - apreciando cada segundo com a única coisa de que eu tinha consciência agora. E é apenas aqui que eu quero viver para sempre._

Eu me ergui da cama com tanta força que o mesmo deu um solavanco. Minha respiração sai em arfadas, como se eu estivesse de baixo d'água por minutos. Eu olho para o lado para ver se eu não tinha acordado Logan, mas ele continuava dormindo na mesma posição, murmurando eu seu sono.

Minha cabeça está rodando, e minha blusa está colada no corpo pelo suor, assim como meu cabelo está grudado no meu rosto.

Eu tento puxá-lo para trás, para me livrar do calor insuportável que me deixa sem ar; mas o simples movimento dos braços me traz uma onda de náusea no estômago e minha garganta se fecha, obrigadando-me a me arquear e apertar a mão contra boca até que eu consiga alcançar uma vasilha do lado da cama – eu ponho tudo para fora.

Enquanto meu jantar vai embora com veemência, eu me faço a pergunta inconscientemente.

Quem me impõe essas memórias? Quem me obriga a vê-las toda vez que eu fecho os olhos? Sim, porque nenhum hospedeiro sonha por livre vontade se suprimido, e eu tinha a completa certeza de que a consciência desse era agora inexistente.

Como quando Peregrina habitava dentro de Melanie, a hospedeira que a fez chegar aos humanos a partir de memórias de sua vida com seu irmão e o seu amor; a hospedeira resistente que Peregrina amava mais do que tudo. Mas essa é a diferença – Melanie resistira, sua mente não fora apagada, ela podia fazer com que Peregrina visse o que ela queria.

Mas não há meios desse corpo fazer o mesmo, já que não há mais ninguém aqui. Então, a menos que eu queira me lembrar, como esses sonhos que retornam ao passado me invadem nítidos e reais?

Eu acredito na minha resposta para isso.

Peregrina, a Alma humana que rejeitou a sua espécie para viver com os hospedeiros da Terra, com seu amor avassalador, que residia dentro do corpo que agora sou eu, conseguiu mudar os próprios fundamentos dessa hospedeira.

Ela transformou, com toda a intensidade singular daquela Alma, esse hospedeiro dela. Mesmo que ela não esteja aqui, esse corpo é ela. Todos os pensamentos e hábitos dessa humana sem consciência são inteiramente herdados de Peregrina.

E, portanto, apenas por ser ela, não havia meios de existir longe do apoio que a segurava neste planeta. Ela não podia ficar longe da sua casa, dos seus humanos, da sua vida - uma necessidade essencial, as suas sombras vivas de felicidade. Esse corpo implorava por isso, ultrapassando todas as impossibilidades de fazê-lo sozinho.

Eu jogo água no meu rosto, me lavando numa tentativa inútil de me refrescar.

Não há mais nada para fazer hoje, exceto tentar voltar a dormir, e tentar de todas as maneiras possíveis não sonhar. Mas agora não adiantava mais; algo na minha cabeça gritava e se repuxava, tentando me fazer ver a única solução para as múltiplas dores contínuas dentro de mim.

Então eu volto para cama, e assim como as lágrimas nos meus olhos, uma nova ideia ardia na minha mente.


	9. Chapter 8 Mais Lembranças

**Essa história foi escrita em pareceria com Laís Dias.**

_Darling please don't go. _  
_When I read the letter you send, it made me mad mad mad _  
_When I read the news that it brought me, t made me sad sad sad. _  
_But I still love you so, I can't let you go _  
_I love you- ooh baby I love you..._  
_(D`yer Mak`er - Led Zeppelin)_

POV – Logan

_"Não sei, não, Logan. Acho que você vai ficar encrencado!", choramingou Lindsay, em meio a um acesso de tosse._

_"Não me importo, você precisa comer!", disse, enquanto balançava orgulhoso, num dos dedos, a chave que tinha roubado do pescoço do bêbado esborrachado no sofá, "Você não está com fome?", perguntei enquanto abria o cadeado._

_"Um-hum", disse Lindsay balançando a cabecinha afirmativamente. Seus cabelos ruivos caiam sobre os ombros com o movimento, seriam lindos se não estivessem sempre sujos e mal cortados, a não ser durante a visita da assistente social. "Mas estou com medo. Joseph vai bater em você se acordar."_

_"Então eu acho que você não quer essa deliciosa maçã que achei aqui, não é?", disse, passando a maçã em várias direções diante do nariz dela. Os olhinhos de minha amiga acompanhavam o movimento de minha mão, como se estivessem hipnotizados pela fruta. Finalmente, o cheiro gostoso fez com que a fome vencesse o medo e ela começou a dar as maiores mordidas que sua pequena boca permitia._

_Joseph era o lixo humano que se autointitulava nosso "pai adotivo". Ele e sua mulher, Barbara, cuidavam de cinco crianças, incluindo Lindsay e eu, em troca de uma pensão que o governo lhes oferecia por cada um de nós. É só que "cuidavam" queria dizer, quando não havia nenhum assistente social por perto, que eles nos deixavam dormir em camas nojentas, cujos lençóis raramente eram trocados; davam-nos apenas comida necessária para não morrermos de fome; e garantiam que mantivéssemos a casa deles limpa. Não que cinco crianças de 5 a 12 anos fossem boas faxineiras, mas, afinal, éramos em cinco e prezávamos pela integridade de nossos ossinhos. Então, dávamos nosso melhor._

_A maldita chave era o objeto mais cobiçado por todos nós. Pelo cadeado que ela abria, podia-se desvendar todos os maravilhosos segredos escondidos na geladeira branca e enferrujada que, para mim e Lindsay, parecia a coisa mais enorme e atraente do mundo. Meses depois, na primeira vez que vi uma geladeira sem cadeado, achei que havia algo errado com ela. Minha nova "mãe" me contou que geladeiras normais não tinham cadeado, e que as pessoas deveriam poder comer à hora que quisessem. De fato, podiam, se conseguissem sair de seus quartos trancados e se esgueirar pela cozinha sem atrapalhar os "convidados" que se divertiam com drogas e sexo na sala. "Não diga nada ou vai engolir esse cigarro aceso", disse-me ela no dia em que me pegou depois de arrombar a fechadura. Mais longos meses de tortura começavam para mim ali._

_Mas antes disso havia Lindsay. Eu tinha seis anos e ela, cinco e morávamos com Joseph e Barbara desde quando podíamos nos lembrar, o que não era muito. Havia mais três garotos na casa, mas eles cuidavam de si, unindo-se ocasionalmente contra o mal maior, mas não querendo ter que se preocupar com os pequenos que não podiam realmente ajudar e só davam trabalho._

_Sem ninguém por nós, Lindsay e eu acabamos nos tornando inseparáveis e eu ficava feliz por ter a quem proteger. Já que ninguém faria isso por mim, ao menos eu podia fazer por ela. Nós nos esforçávamos para fazer os trabalhos domésticos, embora, eu acabasse fazendo quase toda a parte dela, e nos mantínhamos fora de encrencas. Mas, naquela semana, Lindsay começou a ficar doente. Mark, o "irmão" mais velho, disse que se ela comesse ficaria melhor, então eu transformei a chave no pescoço de Joseph no maior propósito que podia governar a mente de um garoto de seis anos._

_Finalmente, depois de três dias esperando a oportunidade certa, vi Joseph cair num sono profundo depois de encher a cara enquanto Barbara visitava uma amiga. Movi-me como um gato, treinando pela primeira vez as habilidades que me seriam úteis muitas outras vezes mais tarde na vida. Girei a corrente no pescoço dele com todo cuidado até o fecho ficar visível. Então, eu a roubei. Se é que se pode roubar algo que deveria ser seu._

_Eu sabia que aquilo acabaria mal para mim, e me preparei para assumir a culpa inteiramente sozinho. Eu não podia deixar que Lindsay fosse punida e, se sobrasse para os outros, eles acertariam as contas comigo mais tarde. Uma simples maçã não deveria ser notada, mas nossos estômagos vazios não nos permitiriam ficar só nisso, foi o que eu tive certeza quando pude abrir a geladeira e ver tudo que nos era negado._

_Lindsay estava feliz, um sorriso espontâneo e inconsciente tinha se fixado nos seus lábios sujos de bolo de chocolate, quando uma sombra enorme jogou seu corpinho no chão, derrubando-a com um tapa da cadeira em que estava sentada. Parti da outra ponta da mesa o mais rápido que pude, cego para o fato de que um menino pequeno nada podia contra um gigante bêbado e enfurecido. Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas ainda assim, parti para cima dele armado com meus pequenos punhos em riste. Era como um motociclista acelerando para bater num muro e foi isso que aconteceu. O muro me bateu de volta e eu pude ouvir o choro de minha amiga e irmã enquanto uma escuridão quente se abatia sobre mim._

Meus olhos se abriram para a escuridão enquanto eu tentava limpar o sangue que caía sobre eles, quando percebi que tinha sido apenas um sonho, uma lembrança vívida demais. Depois que Estrela chegou, há menos de dois meses atrás, eu vinha sendo continuamente invadido por lembranças de meu hospedeiro. O fardo das emoções humanas, do qual a dureza de Logan tinha me privado, estava finalmente caindo sobre meus ombros. E o peso era insuportável. Senti uma lágrima escorrendo por meu rosto, algo inédito para mim. Aquilo me queimava por dentro e eu sentia apenas que precisava ver Estrela. Procurei-a pelo quarto enquanto meus olhos se acostumavam com a escuridão, mas lembrei-me tarde demais que estava em meu próprio quarto, no apartamento pequeno e quente no centro de Phoenix.

A ausência dela, cuja presença preenchia meus dias e mesmo algumas noites em que eu me deixava ficar até a hora de dormir, cantando para ela a canção preferida de Lindsay, pesou mais que a dor da lembrança. Eu só queria sair correndo dali e dizer a ela que...

Dizer o quê? Que eu precisava dela? Que eu queria e podia protegê-la nesse mundo terrível e amedrontador? Será que eu podia mesmo?

A única coisa que tornava esse mundo seguro para mim era não sentir, mas parece que esse barco tinha zarpado há muitas semanas atrás. Foi quando aquela pequena Alma chegou, apegando-se imediatamente às lembranças de Peregrina e aos sentimentos humanos que ela desenvolvera. Estrela não tinha pensado duas vezes antes de proteger aqueles que ela achava que amava, chocando-se constantemente contra o muro que era eu.

Ela achava que os humanos não a machucariam. Mesmo com um bebê deles revolvendo suas entranhas, ela se manteve forte, zelando pelo filho que consumia seu corpo, impedia que ela conhecesse algo além de um quarto de hospital e a fazia lembrar constantemente de coisas que a faziam sofrer. Ela amava Peregrina, mesmo sem nunca tê-la conhecido, e atormentava-se com o destino de sua Alma irmã. Ela amava o filho de outra e estava disposta a tudo para cuidar dele, como nunca ninguém tinha sido capaz de amar meu hospedeiro ou sua amiguinha, morta e esquecida, que Estrela trouxe de volta das profundezas das lembranças sufocadas de Logan.

Ela era maravilhosa. Ela era tudo que podia ser. E quem realmente a machucava éramos nós. Sua espécie. Seus irmãos. E eu. Um determinado e ordeiro Buscador.

Assim que romperam os primeiros raios da manhã, eu entrei no quarto de Estrela. Águas Claras sob o Sol ainda não tinha chegado para fazer sua ronda matinal e eu encontrei Estrela dormindo de lado, toda embolada em torno da barriga que começava a aparecer, protegendo-a com os braços pequenos. Afaguei de leve seus cabelos, num gesto que tinha se tornado habitual para mim, desde quando, há duas semanas atrás, tínhamos nos ligado depois de sua primeira confissão: o nome do pai do bebê. O nome do homem que Peregrina amava. O nome que fazia o peito de Estrela arfar e o meu se contorcer em dores estranhas que eu não sabia identificar.

Desde então, eu tinha tentado ser digno da confiança dela, incapaz de revelar aos outros seu segredo: o de que ela se lembrava de tudo. Eu sabia que se isso fosse descoberto, eu teria que fazer o que fosse necessário para descobrir a informação que desejávamos. Eu só não conseguiria suportar que tivesse sido eu a causar essa dor a Estrela. A grande dor que a libertaria da prisão a que ela tinha se condenado quando se apaixonou pelos humanos de Peregrina. Ela me odiaria para sempre por ter-lhe dado a liberdade. É um mundo estranho esse.

Estrela abriu os olhos e sorriu um sorriso espontâneo e inconsciente. Ainda com os braços protegendo a barriga quase imperceptível, ela girou o corpo e olhou para mim. Foi como se o sol me iluminasse depois de uma noite de sete anos. Ali naqueles olhos eu pude finalmente ver a luz. A ordem das coisas, sempre precisa e inabalável para mim, tinha sido reescrita.

– Bom-dia, Logan. O que faz aqui tão cedo? Está muito cedo, não está?

– Bom-dia, Estrelinha. Sua aparência está bem melhor hoje. Eu só quis estar aqui com você quando Águas Claras trouxer o resultado de seu exame.

– É hoje, não é? Ela me disse que um ultrassom comum só detectaria o sexo do bebê daqui a cinco semanas, mas que existe um exame de sangue que pode fazer isso agora. Mas por que você quer estar presente?

– Ora essa, para saber se chamo essa coisinha de Feioso ou Feiosa! Para o que mais seria?

Estrela me olhou com ar repreensivo, mas reprimiu um sorriso. As indiretas sarcásticas entre nós já tinham começado a se tornar um jogo agradável, que espantava o tédio da dissimulação a que estávamos entregues quando havia outros por perto.

– Águas Claras me disse que em uma semana eu poderei me mudar para um lugar só meu.

– Sim, eu sei. Já estou providenciando um lugar aqui perto da Estação de Cura. Assim, se você precisar, vai poder chegar aqui depressa. – eu disse, pensando em como seriam os meus dias sem estar perto dela o tempo todo.

– Não vou precisar. – disse ela com ar misterioso – Mas o que é isso que você trouxe aí? – perguntou Estrela apontando para um embrulho esquecido em minha mão.

– Ah, até tinha esquecido! Você está tão acabada hoje que me fez esquecer do resto.

– Você me disse que eu estava com a aparência melhor! É tão difícil ser gentil por mais de dois minutos?

– Sim, ficar perto de você é insuportável! – brinquei, dizendo o oposto do que pensava – Acaba revelando o pior em mim. E em você também. Só porque você está um pouquinho melhor, não quer dizer que esteja com uma aparência agradável.

– Agora sim você está parecendo meu Buscador!

– Deixa disso, Estrelinha. Você diz isso como se fosse algo ruim ser quem eu sou.

– Não, não é. Você é um cara grosso e desagradável, mas eu gosto de você.

– Também gosto de você – disse, sentindo meu coração disparar – Mas vamos parar com essa baboseira! Veja, eu te trouxe um presente - apressei-me em mudar de assunto, entregando-lhe o embrulho.

Estrela desembrulhou o livro que eu trouxe e leu o título em voz alta.

– Dicionário de Nomes. O que é isso? – ela perguntou, me olhando intrigada.

– É uma lista de nomes humanos e seus significados. Achei que seria apropriado, já que você vai descobrir o sexo da criança hoje.

– É um presente muito bonito. Obrigada. É a primeira vez que eu ganho um presente. Se não contarmos a caixa com os lápis de cor.- disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

Senti meus olhos queimarem também, mas a sensação não era familiar. Também não era estranha, entretanto. Eu tinha descoberto como era há poucas horas.

– Me diga como é, Estrela. Chorar. Por que os humanos choram?

– Ah, por que será que não me admira você não saber disso?

– Vai voltar a ser mal-criadinha comigo, é?

– Não. Me desculpe. É como... como... liberdade! É bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, mas você sente que precisa daquilo. E quando acontece... Bom, é como se um peso fosse tirado de seus ombros.

Lembrei-me das lágrimas de Logan quando Lindsay morreu. Foi a última vez em que ele realmente chorou. Foi a última vez em que ele se permitiu ser livre para sentir. Depois daquilo, uma espécie de escuridão assumiu o controle e Logan decidiu que não deixaria jamais que seus sentimentos o fizessem prisioneiro novamente. Ironicamente, ele fez isso dizendo adeus ao que Estrela chamava de liberdade.

– Eu posso dar uma sugestão? Se for menina?

– Contanto que não seja "Feiosa"!

– Lindsay – eu disse, ignorando a brincadeira e sem me dar tempo de pensar.

– Lind-say – disse Estrela devagar, saboreando o som das sílabas, enquanto folheava o Dicionário – É bonito. Eu gosto do som. Ummm... deixa eu ver. Pronto! Diz aqui que é de origem Celta e significa "pequena ilha". Uma pequena humana no meio de Almas. É perfeito! De onde você tirou isso?

– De uma lembrança. Do meu hospedeiro. Era alguém que ele amava.

– Será que eu estou entendendo direito ou você está começando a se apegar ao meu bebê?

Eu estava. Era um pedaço dela. Outro pequeno ser que precisa de proteção. Alguém que eu jamais permitiria que sofresse. Mas eu não diria isso a ela.

– Como se alguém pudesse se apegar a um carocinho provocador de vômito! E se for menino, que nome você escolherá?

Estrela não respondeu, apenas passou uns minutos folheando o livro, passando as páginas de lá pra cá.

– John. – ela disse, finalmente.

– O que significa?

– "Deus é misericordioso". Mas não é por isso que eu gosto.

– Por que então?

– Você vai me achar ridícula por dizer.

– Eu já te acho ridícula sem dizer. Não tem como piorar. Vamos, lá. Me conte.

– É o nome do pai dele. Aqui diz que Ian é o mesmo nome em um idioma chamado gaélico.

Algo estranho aconteceu comigo. Subitamente, me peguei desejando ter matado esse tal de Ian. Queria mesmo era nunca ter visto Estrela e poder viver sem sentir e ter que lidar com emoções opressoras como as que eu tinha agora.

– Isso é uma besteira, Estrela! Você é mesmo uma ridícula. Esse homem, esse humano, não ama você. Ele amava Peregrina. E o seu bebê nunca vai conhecer o pai. Ele não pode nem sequer saber de onde veio. Senão, seus preciosos humanos estariam condenados. Você vai criá-lo como seu filho, vai inventar uma história qualquer para ele, já que você é uma mentirosa especialista. E nós vamos dizer a todos que os tiros danificaram seu cérebro. E eu vou poder voltar à minha vida sem ter que pensar nunca mais em você!

– Você vai conseguir? Você vai se esquecer de nós? – perguntou Estrela, acariciando a barriga – Eu não queria que fosse assim. Você é meu único amigo. Mas talvez seja melhor assim.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Eu não ia te contar, Logan. Mas para a proteção de todos, vou precisar que você minta por mim.

– Como assim? Mais do que estou fazendo?

– Sim. Sinto muito. É o último e maior presente que eu peço, mas eu preciso de você, meu amigo. – disse ela, segurando minha mão - Daqui a uma semana, quando eu for liberada para ir para uma casa, eu vou para a _minha_ casa. E vou levar Peregrina e o bebê comigo.

– VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA? – gritei quando a compreensão me invadiu. – Você vai_morrer_ no deserto. E se não morrer, eles te matarão quando chegar lá. Não é a _sua_ casa, sua imbecil! É a casa de Peregrina – disse, controlando minha voz, mas incapaz de controlar minha fúria.

– Eu sei. É por isso que não posso sobreviver nesse corpo sem levá-la de volta para lá.

– E de que vai adiantar você levá-la dentro de um criotanque? Você acha que esse tal de Ian vai cair em seus braços sabendo que você tomou o lugar de quem ele ama?

– Eu sei que não. Não pensei nem por um momento que seria fácil. Mas meu filho precisa viver entre os dele. Você vai dizer que nós fugimos para o deserto, mas que quando você foi me procurar, percebeu que tínhamos morrido, eu e o bebê. Você nos enterrou e voltou para casa, sem saber onde estava Peregrina ou seus humanos.

– Você _vai_ morrer, Estrelinha. De verdade. E vai levar Lindsay ou John com você.

– Não, não vou. Eu me lembro como chegar. Depois que o bebê estiver seguro e a mãe dele estiver em casa, eu posso morrer. Não me importo.

– _Eu_ me importo. Isso não conta?

– Sim. Conta muito. Eu amo você, Logan. Sempre vou me lembrar de que você foi o único amigo que eu tive. Enquanto viver, seja por uns meses ou por muitos anos, vou ser grata pelo que você fez por mim – disse ela acariciando meu rosto, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo dela.

Mais uma vez, elas tinham sido causadas por mim. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Ela chorava por minha causa. Como eu pude pensar que poderia esquecê-la? Agora era tarde demais para mim. Se eu tivesse previsto isso... Se o coração do meu hospedeiro não estivesse tão fechado para o amor, eu poderia tê-lo entendido quando ele se aproximou. Eu poderia tê-lo evitado.

Abracei minha única amiga, meu único amor e, pela primeira vez em sete anos, soube o que era paz. Entender era a liberdade. Senti-a me invadir, à medida que minhas próprias lágrimas me faziam entender que eu sempre estaria preso por minha própria vontade. E que, estando preso a ela, eu iria onde ela fosse.


	10. Chapter 9 Correntes

**Esta história foi escrita em parceria com Laís Dias.**

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,I know you'll be a star,  
In somebody else's sky,  
But why, why, why  
Can't it be, oh can't it be mine?  
(Black - Pearl Jam)_

_POV – Logan_

Uma enfermeira tinha vindo ajudar Estrela a tomar as primeiras providências da manhã. Eu estava sozinho no quarto enquanto as duas estavam no banheiro. Meus olhos doíam pela falta de sono e pelas lágrimas que tinham brotado deles me mostrando o que era dor.

Como eu tinha previsto, Estrela se embrenharia pelo deserto em busca dos humanos de Peregrina, arriscando sua vida e a do bebê que carregava. E, como eu suspeitava, embora só agora eu entendesse por que, eu não a deixaria fazer isso. Eu ainda estava tomado pelas emoções conflituosas que tinha descoberto recentemente. Tudo era intenso e labiríntico em relação aos sentimentos humanos. Quando você entra não sabe se ou como vai sair.

Entretanto, eu estava em paz. Não era caótico e desorganizado como eu imaginava. Só era preciso entender como a ordem das coisas era constantemente reescrita ou qual emoção contrabalançava a outra. Agora, por exemplo, eu estava triste, mas sabia por quê. Sabia que a vida como eu a conhecia jamais voltaria ao normal, que o meu destino estava preso ao de Estrela. No entanto, a consciência dessa prisão e desse fim me dava liberdade.

Eu sabia que minha vida de Buscador ordeiro e compromissado chegara ao fim para dar início à próxima, a do protetor de minha Estrela e de seu bebê, a parte humana dela que eu jamais renegaria. E estava tudo bem pra mim que fosse assim. Eu sabia que, apesar de estar para sempre atado a ela, eu estava livre dos outros, porque tinha certeza de que minha lealdade estaria sempre com ela. Era complicado, mas era também muito simples: eu só me importava com ela, todo o resto não me interessava.

O vazio obstinado com que eu vivia antes era tranquilo e confortável, mas não havia paz naquela vida. Agora eu percebo que vivia em constante terror, com medo de que algo acontecesse e me tirasse do estado de emoções inertes em que vivia. Pois adivinhe só? Algo aconteceu. E eu simplesmente não conseguia ter medo do que aquilo me fazia sentir.

Águas Claras sob a Lua entrou no quarto, os movimentos calculados e o olhar vazio de uma mulher fria como uma pedra de gelo:

– Como vai, Logan? Chegou cedo hoje. Conseguiu alguma coisa?

Eu assenti num cumprimento inexpressivo e respondi:

– Não. Nada, como sempre. Você acha possível que o cérebro dessa hospedeira tenha sido danificado durante a captura? – de qualquer forma, concordando ou não com sua partida, eu precisava que a paz de Estrela fosse garantida.

– Não! Mas é claro que não. Você não atirou na cabeça dela, se lembra?

– Sim, mas ela ficou muito tempo inconsciente até a trazermos para cá. Talvez esse tempo... Ou mesmo antes. Quem sabe os humanos não tenham feito alguma coisa com ela? Talvez isso explique por que Peregrina ficou com eles. Talvez ela fosse, de certa forma, prisioneira.

– Tem razão, é possível. Nós não chegamos a fazer nenhum exame desse tipo, porque não havia nenhum ferimento na cabeça da hospedeira. Mas uma lesão antiga ou mesmo uma privação de oxigênio causada pelas três cargas de _Paralisium _podem justificar a memória danificada. O cérebro humano é muito complexo e delicado e nem mesmo nossa tecnologia pôde desvendá-lo por completo. Acho que precisamos fazer alguns exames.

– Não! – eu disse rapidamente, tentando inventar alguma coisa plausível – Eu já perguntei a Estrela sobre isso e ela fica muito perturbada. Acho melhor esperarmos o bebê nascer, senão podemos piorar seu estado de saúde. Veremos se ao sair daqui ela se tranquiliza um pouco e se lembra de alguma coisa.

Águas Claras meneou a cabeça numa expressão de concordância. Ela parecia admirada, mas não surpresa por minha preocupação e sagacidade. Era fácil mentir quando ninguém tinha razão ou te conhecia o suficiente para duvidar de você, eu pude descobrir.

– Falando nisso – ela continuou – você já providenciou um lugar para ela ficar?

– Sim, cuidei disso ontem mesmo.

– Ótimo, mas lembre-se que nos primeiros dias ela precisará ser vigiada intensamente por causa de sua saúde. Logo designaremos um conselheiro para ela, para ajudá-la a se adaptar melhor à Terra.

_Não se eu puder evitar!_

– Sabe, Águas Claras, pensando bem, acho que vou levar Estrela para meu apartamento nos primeiros dias. Assim eu posso ajudá-la e fazê-la confiar um pouco mais em mim. Talvez o Conselheiro não seja necessário nesse momento. Pode até atrapalhar.

– Bom, acho que não vejo problema em ela passar uns dias com você. Assim você pode ficar de olho no estado de saúde dela e me avisar imediatamente se ela precisar de ajuda. Contanto que você não a perturbe com interrogatórios incessantes.

– Não, pode deixar. Vou apenas me esforçar para construir a confiança dela. E quanto ao Conselheiro? Você também não acha que pode esperar?

– Já esperamos demais. Ela está lidando com coisas muito difíceis para uma Alma recém-chegada.

– Mas ela está lidando bem com a gravidez. Você sabe que ela não quer. Aliás, esse foi o motivo de termos esperado até agora, ela resiste muito à ideia.

– Tudo bem. Talvez possamos esperar mais um pouco.

Estrela entrou no quarto, amparada pela enfermeira. Deitou-se na cama e abriu um sorriso iluminado quando pousou os olhos sobre o envelope que Águas Claras tinha trazido.

– Bom-dia, Estrela. Como está se sentindo hoje?

– Ansiosa – ela respondeu, seus olhos intensos de expectativa. – Ele está bem? O meu bebê?

– Sim, está se desenvolvendo perfeitamente. E você também está bem. E então? Pronta para ver o resultado?

Estrela olhou para mim e parecia que seu coração sairia pela boca naquele momento. Eu sabia que ela estava começando a se irritar com o suspense polido de Águas Claras.

– Posso? – disse eu, tirando o envelope das mãos da Curandeira e abrindo-o sem esperar pela resposta.

– Diga, Logan. – implorou Estrela – Lindsay ou John?

– John – eu respondi, e inexplicavelmente meu próprio coração se encheu de alegria.

Estrela estendeu a mão para mim num apelo. Eu cruzei o quarto e fui até ela que saltou em meus braços, doida de felicidade e determinada a ignorar a presença da Curandeira surpresa. Com o coração em chamas, eu sussurrei baixo em seus cabelos para que só ela pudesse ouvir:

– Eu vou amá-lo, Estrela. Prometo pra você que nada de mal acontecerá a John.

E então ela chorou.

–-

Na semana seguinte, Estrela se mudou de seu quarto na Estação de Cura para o meu pequeno apartamento no centro da cidade. Tínhamos concordado que ela precisava de uns dias para se adaptar ao fato de estar sobre as próprias pernas e sentir que seu corpo estava pronto para a longa e difícil viagem. O que ela não sabia é que eu não permitiria que ela fizesse essa loucura. Eu estava apenas ganhando tempo e esperando convencê-la de que o lugar dela era aqui, ao meu lado.

A primeira vez que Estrela sentiu o sol sobre sua pele é um momento de que vou lembrar para o resto de minhas vidas. Ela fechou os olhos respirando o ar da manhã e parecia que o sol era seu lar. Ela acariciou a própria pele, sentindo o cheiro do sol sobre ela e seus olhos se umedeceram com a claridade.

– Eu não tinha percebido que sentia tanta saudade. – ela disse, suspirando.

– Você está parecendo uma maluca agindo desse jeito. Vamos, apóie-se em mim para chegar até o carro. – disse eu, achando que aquela maluca era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto – O sol ilumina você de um jeito diferente. Faz você ficar ainda mais bonita – admiti.

– Obrigada, Logan. Você nunca disse que eu era bonita.

– Não se acostume – disse eu, tentando proteger o resto de dignidade que me restava, mas eu sabia que aquela era apenas a primeira das confissões que eu teria que fazer a ela nos próximos dias.

A viagem de carro também foi um brinde aos sentidos dela e um agrado ao meu olhar. Estrela escancarou o vidro do carro sem ligar para o nós que o vento que batia em seu rosto fazia em seus cabelos.

Águas Claras tinha providenciado algumas roupas para que Estrela pudesse sair do hospital e eu a levei até um shopping para que pudesse adquirir o resto de que precisava. Escolhemos várias coisas para ela e para John. Ela parou diante de uma vitrine, olhando uma peça de roupa masculina, com olhar saudoso.

– Jamie gostaria disso. Melanie estava levando uma dessas para ele quando tudo aconteceu. Eu me pergunto se ele a recebeu.

– Quem são Melanie e Jamie? – perguntei confuso.

– Meus irmãos. Quero dizer, os irmãos de Peregrina.

Os olhos dela ficaram imensamente tristes e eu queria arrancar aquela tristeza de seu coração, embora soubesse que não podia. Será que eu estava agindo certo tentando evitar que ela encontrasse seus benditos humanos?

– Não, – respondi – ele não a recebeu. Eles nunca alcançaram o furgão.

– Eu vou levá-la para ele então. – disse ela, entrando apressada na loja antes que eu pudesse impedi-la.

O resto da manhã foi um pouco melancólica, porque eu sabia que ela estava visualizando seus amigos desconhecidos em cada coisa com que se encantava. Mas o dia era de redescobertas e de sensações novas, então mesmo assim foi feliz.

Estrela estava tão contente em estar livre que, ao chegarmos ao meu pequeno apartamento, eu quis me desculpar pelas quatro paredes que a apertavam novamente num espaço tão minúsculo. Mas, novamente, ela estava adorando estar em um lugar que não fosse um quarto hospitalar e se mostrava contente com tudo.

Nos dias que se seguiram, quando passeávamos pela cidade, o movimento e o ar livre revigorando a força de seus músculos, ela parecia tão feliz que eu quase podia sonhar que ela ficaria em Phoenix comigo. Eu estava me esforçando para mostrar a ela o quanto sua vida poderia ser boa aqui, mas ela sempre matava minhas esperanças quando chegava em casa e corria a olhar o tanque de Peregrina, escondido num canto do quarto onde ela dormia.

No dia em que Estrela saiu da Estação de Cura, eu tirei o tanque do quarto onde ela estava, dizendo a Águas Claras que o levaria para a ala destinada às Almas sem hospedeiro. "Como já devíamos ter feito antes", eu aleguei. Mas tudo o que fiz foi colocá-lo numa bolsa e levá-lo para o carro, para os braços ansiosos de Estrela.

E aqui estávamos nós. Eu de um lado, Peregrina de outro. E aquela alma-humana, mesmo inerte dentro de seu tanque, estava sempre vencendo as batalhas.

Eu dormia um sono interrompido e irregular todas as noites, saindo da cama de hora em hora para checar se Estrela não tinha fugido durante os minutos em que eu tinha cochilado. Na noite do quarto dia, eu estava completamente exausto e todas as minhas defesas emocionais tinham ruído junto com minha resistência física. Eu estava irritado demais para me conter quando cheguei ao quarto dela e a vi conversando com o tanque de Peregrina.

– Ficou maluca de vez, Estrelinha? Quando você vai se convencer de que Peregrina não te ouve?

– Eu só estava dizendo a ela que logo ela estará em casa.

– Sei. Tenho certeza de que ela está ansiosa para te ver matar o filho dela no deserto. Ela não te disse isso aí de dentro? Ah, não, espera, ela não pode dizer, ouvir ou sentir nada, não é? Porque. Ela. Não. Tem. Um. Corpo. Entendeu, sua doida?

– Ela não tem porque _eu_ tenho o corpo dela. Mas eu vou levar todos para casa.

– Não é possível existir alguém tão teimosa! Você só vai fazê-los sofrer, Estrela. Eles não terão Peregrina de volta. A única coisa que terão é um lembrete diário de que ela não está mais aí, de que quem está é você. Eles te odiarão por isso. E John será infeliz, porque ele vai te amar, mas todos dirão a ele que você roubou a vida da mãe dele.

– Logan, eu sei de coisas que você não sabe. Não se preocupe comigo. Eu ficarei bem, mas preciso levar Peregrina e John para casa. Para Ian.

– Que coisas são essas que você acha que sabe? Que seus humanos são monstrinhos amorosos? Que eles não te farão mal? Você não sabe de nada, Estrela. Você não os conhece. Tudo o que você tem são lembranças de uma Alma perturbada. Eles te matarão quando chegar lá. Ou, se se interessarem pelo bebê, vão descartar você assim que ele nascer. Você quer que John viva sem mãe? Eu posso te dizer, Estrelinha, é uma vida cruel para um humano.

– Ele terá Melanie. E o pai dele.

– Melanie! Jamie! Ian! Todos eles são apenas nomes e um punhado de lembranças na sua cabeça. John tem uma mãe: você. E ele pode ter um pai também. Eu cuidarei dele, Estrela. Com você. Iremos embora de Phoenix, viveremos longe dessas lembranças e de qualquer um que possa te arrancar suas preciosas informações.

– O que você está dizendo, Logan?

Tinha chegado a hora. Não era mais possível disfarçar o que eu sentia e eu precisava fazer com que ela entendesse exatamente até onde eu chegaria. Até onde fosse preciso.

– Estou dizendo que te amo, Estrela. Que amo você e John e quero que vocês fiquem aqui comigo. Será que você não pode me amar também?

Estrela estacou diante da revelação, surpresa demais para esboçar qualquer reação. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas antes que ela os baixasse, desviando-se de meu olhar. Eu toquei seu rosto de leve, levantando novamente seus olhos para os meus. O peso de suas lágrimas embargou sua voz quando ela finalmente respondeu:

– Sim, eu poderia. De certa forma, acho que já te amo. Consigo imaginar nós dois juntos, tendo nossa própria família, nosso próprio bebê. Mas não esse, Logan. Não nessa vida. Não nesse corpo. Não _esse_ bebê. Tudo isso pertence a Peregrina. E a Ian. Não posso mais ficar longe dele.

Meu coração afundou, uma dor quase física me percorreu como se eu tivesse levado um tiro.

– Você o ama? – perguntei, sabendo que a resposta me mataria se ainda houvesse algo dentro de mim para ser morto.

– Não sei – ela respondeu – Eu não o conheço. Não como conheço você. Como você disse, tudo o que eu tenho são lembranças que não me pertencem. Mas meu corpo sente falta dele, como se estivesse vazio. Como se eu pudesse morrer se não voltasse para ele.

Um riso seco e desanimado escapou de meus lábios. Eu estava destruído, esmagado sob o polegar pequenino dessa garota que estava à minha frente. Por isso meu hospedeiro se protegia tanto. Ele sabia que nosso coração não estava pronto para ser dilacerado.

– Acho que isso praticamente elimina a possibilidade de você concordar com que eu arranje uma hospedeira para Peregrina, não é? Ela poderia voltar sozinha para a casa _dela._– frisei a última palavra, na esperança de torturá-la ao menos um pouco, de tentar mais uma vez fazê-la perceber que ninguém a amaria num lugar que não era o dela.

– Ela levaria John com ela – ela disse balançando a cabeça tristemente.

– Você mesma disse, Estrela. John não é seu filho. É dela. Você pode ter o seu. Quantos você quiser. Comigo. Com alguém que te ama de verdade. – disse, já sabendo da impossibilidade dela, ou até de mim mesmo, concordar em ficar longe de John.

Estrela não respondeu. Ela sabia que não precisava. Sabia que eu mesmo não concordaria com que ela ficasse longe desse bebê que também era seu filho.

– Então me deixe ir com você – propus, desesperado – Eu prometo que não entregarei os humanos, que não farei mal nenhum a eles.

– Ian te mataria, Logan. Pra ele, você é o Buscador implacável que tirou quem ele mais amava. Você tirou a vida dele.

– Bem, ele poderia tentar. – respondi com o olhar duro, deixando claro que não estava disposto a perder nada para ele. Nem a minha vida, nem o meu John, nem muito menos minha Estrela.

– Você o mataria, Logan? Você me faria ter que escolher entre vocês dois? Mataria o pai de John?

– Eu faria o que fosse preciso para manter vocês dois em segurança – respondi, sem saber se poderia lidar com as implicações, mas tendo certeza de que o faria mesmo assim.

– Não. Você não pode fazer isso. Tem que me prometer que nunca vai tocar em Ian, ou em qualquer outro humano. Tem que me prometer que nunca vai deixar essa violência que mora dentro de você te transformar em algo que você não é. Você é uma Alma, Logan.

– Eu sou a _sua_ Alma, Estrela. Tudo o que eu sou, desde a fundação desse humano que vive dentro de mim e que ganha vida quando você está presente, até a Alma capaz de abdicar de tudo em seu nome, tudo isso pertence a você.

Estrela me abraçou, seus lábios suaves tocando de leve nos meus e fazendo meu corpo tremer.

– Então você precisa me prometer, Logan. Precisa me prometer que vai me deixar fazer o que for preciso para nós três. Para mim, para você e para John. Me deixe, ao menos uma vez, proteger _você_.

Aquelas palavras suaves acalentaram meu coração destruído, restaurando as ligações dos laços que me prendiam a ela.

– Eu te prometo – disse, sem ter certeza se realmente conseguiria manter minha promessa. Eu faria tudo para vê-la feliz, mas não podia mais imaginar um mundo em que ela não vivesse. Um lugar em que ela daria sua vida por alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse eu.

Choramos abraçados enquanto a noite e uma escuridão maior se abatiam sobre nós. Eu a mantive firme em meus braços, mesmo quando as lágrimas cessaram, reinstalando a consciência de que ela era minha prisão. A corrente na qual escolhi livremente me prender. Sim, a liberdade era irônica.

Eu pensava sobre isso quando o sono me venceu, e comecei a sonhar com um mundo onde Estrela e eu passearíamos livres com o pequeno John preso em nossos braços.

No meu perfil há um link para uma fanart adorável desse capítulo. By the lovely Daniela Martins Fonseca.


	11. Chapter 10 Fuga

_**No I don't know where I'm going**_  
_**But I sure know where I've been**_  
_**Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday**_  
_**And I've made up my mind**_  
_**I ain't wasting no more time**_  
_**Here i go again...**_  
_**Here i go again...**_  
_**(Here I Go Again - Whitesnake)**_

POV – Estrela

O ritmo da respiração de Logan mudara. Eu sentia seu peito contra as minhas costas se movendo mais lentamente agora. Meu lutador incansável lutava até contra o cansaço, mas essa era uma batalha que ele não poderia vencer, não por muito tempo. Eu permanecia enrolada em seus braços, imaginando mesmo sem ver, seu semblante tranquilo. Logan sempre dormia como um bebê. Eu tinha observado isso nas incontáveis noites em que ele tinha adormecido ao meu lado, depois de ficar até tarde tentando me fazer dormir no meu quarto na Estação de Cura. Aqueles tinham sido dias terríveis. Dias em que meu corpo se revoltava e os enjôos me rasgavam por dentro. Dias em que as lembranças de Peregrina não me permitiam fechar os olhos sem morrer um pouco.

E Logan tinha sempre estado lá, ao meu lado. Protegendo-me mesmo quando tudo o que eu fazia, tudo o que eu representava, era um dilema e até uma afronta para ele. Mesmo assim ele ficou. E ficaria para sempre se eu quisesse. Ele tinha pedido para ir comigo. Ele abriria mão de tudo o que conhecia, de tudo o que era, em meu nome. E todo esse amor era só para mim.

Desvencilhei-me pesarosamente de seu abraço, com todo cuidado para não acordá-lo. Porém o cuidado era desnecessário, ele já dormia profundamente. Assim que saí, já ansiava por voltar. Era uma sensação estranha a de finalmente me sentir em casa. Em dois meses em que estive nesse planeta, nunca soube realmente como era isso. Mas Logan me fazia sentir em casa. Ele era meu. O protagonista das únicas lembranças que pertenciam só a mim. Das memórias doces que eram minha contribuição para esse coração já tão pleno de amor.

Eu esperava que Peregrina pudesse se lembrar dele com carinho quando eu entregasse seu corpo de volta. Que pudesse haver mais alguém nesse mundo que soubesse como ele é bom, que enxergasse através de seus olhos implacáveis e seus modos duros, diretamente o coração e a Alma que me amavam. Eu esperava que ela ensinasse John a amá-lo, apesar de tudo.

Eu mesma faria isso se pudesse, mas não sabia como seria para mim quando chegasse às cavernas. Até onde eu sabia, eles talvez me odiassem, como Logan havia dito. Talvez, com sorte, eu fechasse meus olhos para abri-los novamente em outro planeta, numa outra época em que nenhum deles existisse. Mas eu esperava que não. Desejava mais que tudo ficar. Queria poder ver Ian, Melanie, Jamie... Queria ver os olhos de Peg fora do espelho.

Sei que não poderei vê-la acordar, que não poderei dizer nada a ela, pôr em palavras o que sinto. Mas também sei que ela saberá, no instante em que voltar a si, que eu a amo, tanto quanto ela amou Melanie, que eu quero voltar e ver John crescer e estar com os humanos que também são meus. Ela sentirá, como eu sinto enquanto observo Logan dormir, que eu quero poder voltar para ele algum dia.

"Sinto muito", penso enquanto acaricio de leve seu rosto. Sei que a minha decisão vai dilacerá-lo, mas é a única forma de protegê-lo. Logan nunca aceitará que eu me entregue a um destino incerto para salvar Peg, nunca confiará nos humanos tocando em mim, retirando minha Alma. Para ele, esse corpo e essa vida agora são meus. Foi por esse corpo que ele se apaixonou, nem sei como ele reagiria a outro. Nem sei se ele admitiria essa possibilidade. Ele jamais entenderia que, assim como Peg não podia amar Ian quando o corpo de Melanie a puxava em direção a Jared, eu também não posso amá-lo nesse corpo que anseia desesperadamente por outra pessoa.

Ele não aceitaria. Suas noções tão alinhadas da realidade sofreriam demais diante da complexidade desses sentimentos. Ele lutaria, tentaria proteger meu corpo, ele não cumpriria sua promessa de manter-se longe de Ian, eu tinha certeza. E eu não podia deixar que nenhum dos dois sofresse, não podia arriscar que nenhum deles se ferisse. Eu os amava demais para isso.

Meu corpo todo parecia pronto para voltar para casa. Ian era como uma força gravitacional me puxando, era como o centro do meu universo. Mas minha Alma tinha uma casa aqui e tudo em mim já doía por abandoná-la. Era uma dor excruciante sentir-se partida ao meio dessa maneira. As lágrimas brotavam dos meus olhos como se nunca mais fossem parar. Se eu não agisse rapidamente, perderia a coragem e eu precisava fazer isso. Por John. Por ele eu daria minha vida. Por ele suportei meu peito sendo rasgado quando olhei para Logan, quem sabe pela última vez, e beijei suavemente seus lábios em despedida.

Eu não mais veria seus olhos e, por um segundo, desejei que ele acordasse, para que eu pudesse ver o verde brilhante mais uma vez. Mas a imagem da dor que ele sentiria quando visse a mochila arrumada às pressas em minhas mãos, quando visse a despedida em minha expressão, fez com que eu desistisse. Eu não precisava ver aqueles olhos uma última vez, eles estariam cravados em minha memória para sempre. Eles olhavam para mim agora e me acompanhavam pela casa enquanto eu preparava as provisões para a viagem, rabiscava umas palavras num papel e roubava as chaves do carro. Eles ainda olhavam para mim, colados em minha imaginação para sempre, cheios de dor e algum desprezo, enquanto eu cruzava a porta sem olhá-los de volta.

Eu vejo no retrovisor que estou numa cor de beterraba; não esperava que meus dotes mínimos no volante fossem tão evidentes – era uma coisa que, convenientemente, Peregrina esquecera com o tempo e não havia deixado para mim -, e aquela marcha definitivamente não estava me ajudando.

– Oh, não, obrigado – eu gaguejo envergonhada, virando a cabeça para a doce mulher de meia idade que me oferecia sua ajuda – Acho que consigo fazê-lo sozinha, mas mesmo assim eu agradeço. – então ela retribui meu sorriso, e se vai.

Eu tento me concentrar. Não deve ser tão difícil assim, eu penso com meus botões, empurrando levemente outra vez a marcha do Mustang cromado de Logan; era o carro que ele mais gostava, mas eu não podia usar os outros que ele tinha: um Camaro ou um Porsche chamariam muito mais atenção.

Era uma coisa curiosa. Tamanho apego a coisas materiais não combinavam com uma Alma, mas Logan dizia que tinha herdado esse amor por carros de seu hospedeiro, que era um homem simples, acostumado a viver com pouco, mas era simplesmente apaixonado por carros. O apartamento pequeno e apertado era mais do que o suficiente para o hospedeiro de Logan, mas o Mustang tinha sido o destino de todo dinheiro que tinha conseguido economizar ao longo de muitos anos de trabalho. Acho que por isso esse era seu carro favorito, porque tinha sido uma conquista e tinha realmente significado muito para seu hospedeiro. Logan tinha um ponto fraco por esse hospedeiro. Acho que eles eram muito mais parecidos do que se pode imaginar. Era interessante.

Os outros dois carros eram mais recentes, "pequenos" agrados que Logan deu a si mesmo ao longo do tempo em que esteve aqui na Terra. Aparentemente, ele cultivava mais interesse e carinho por "seus bebês" do que por qualquer outra coisa nesse planeta. "Carros são uma das poucas coisas que os humanos faziam direito!", ele me disse uma vez. Claro que eu me sentia culpada por estar roubando seu "bebê" preferido, mas uma mãe tinha que fazer o que uma mãe tinha que fazer. E levar o _meu_ bebê de volta para casa era muito mais importante.

O carro deu seu primeiro pulo, ricocheteou, e voltou para trás. Eu tiro e ponho novamente a chave, enquanto cutuco o pedal, quase não o tocando. O motor ronrona, mas para minha decepção, ele chia e desliga logo depois.

– Ah, vamos lá... Liga, carro estúpido! – eu resmunguei comigo mesma, já irritada. Para minha surpresa, algo me respondeu. Uma pequena tela brilhou no painel do carro, iniciando-se automaticamente. Então, enquanto o motor do carro religa suavemente outra vez, uma voz feminina soa:

"Mustang 1969, ligado. Qual o seu destino?"

Eu paro por um instante, um pouco assustada e pasma - então eu rio com aquilo. Eu deveria ter notado antes, uma vez que era com esse carro que Logan me levava para toda a parte de Phoenix; talvez eu estivesse ocupada demais olhando para a liberdade que ainda me encantava para prestar atenção.

Isso é completamente Logan – ter as coisas totalmente a seu favor, à sua disposição. Dar ordens ao invés de receber, mesmo que para um carro. Eu tento ignorar a dor do rasgo do meu peito que arde quando eu penso nisso.

– Tudo bem, carro falante, para a Interestadual 124, por favor – eu murmuro, desenterrando da minha mente o caminho inicial da estrada que daria para as linhas até a caverna.

O piloto automático do carro fez o volante rodar, e o Mustang saiu graciosamente da garagem para o asfalto ante a entrada do pequeno condomínio onde ficava o minúsculo apartamento, que por algumas semanas havia sido minha única casa.

E agora eu partia. Para longe do que por algum tempo era a minha sensação mais genuína de conforto e alguma alegria: meu Buscador.

Partia para minha verdadeira casa. Mesmo não sabendo se ela me aceitaria de volta.

**História escrita em parceria com Laís Dias (Leed). Obrigada por ler.**


	12. Chapter 11 Jornada

_**You kept everything inside**_  
_**And even though I tried**_  
_**It all fell apart**_  
_**What it meant to me will eventually?**_  
_**Be a memory**_  
_**Of a time when**_  
_**I tried so hard**_  
_**And got so far**_  
_**But in the end,**_  
_**It doesn't even matter**_  
_**(In The End Linkin Park)**_

POV Estrela

Peregrina havia pensado isso há um tempo indefinidamente longo atrás, uma lembrança embaçada de outra vida. Aquela estrada era horrivelmente monótona – os carros passando devagar ao meu lado, a paisagem redundante, era-me mais maçante do que eu esperava.

O volante girava quase sem meu consentimento; mas esse processo era quase desnecessário. Carro algum pedia passagem, por que não havia carro algum querendo passar, ou me acompanhando na estrada ao lado. A estrada estava quase vazia, não havia ninguém querendo sair da cidade exceto eu. Perguntei-me o que havia de tão interessante em Phoenix justo no dia em que eu ia embora.

O tanque dela estava ao meu lado, sob o banco do passageiro, brilhando reluzente com a luz ondulante com o reflexo do retrovisor. Peg não fazia ideia de que agora voltava para casa, de que eu faria isso por ela. Deslizei minha mão no topo do seu tanque ternamente, sorrindo; pensar na expressão de Ian vendo-a de volta seria a coisa mais gratificante para tudo o que eu fiz ao deixar minha curta vida para trás.

– Vamos chegar logo, logo – murmurei para ela. – Você vai ter sua vida, vai ter Ian e John outra vez.

Ao dizer seu nome, afaguei automaticamente o volume quase imperceptível na minha barriga, e meus olhos arderam por um instante: o filho que era uma pequena parte meu também, não saberia da minha existência, de que eu dei minha vida para salvar a dele. Tudo o que eu podia esperar é que um dia – se ela não guardasse ressentimentos por antes de tudo eu machucar seus humanos e roubar seu corpo -, ela dissesse para nosso John que um dia ele tivera uma mãe, uma mãe que o amara tanto que não podia suportar a ideia de continuar a viver com ele, sabendo que poderia ser mais feliz sem ela, com sua verdadeira progenitora.

Enfadada com as horas ininterruptas de tédio, eu suspirei meus olhos caindo sobre eles mesmos, o sono tentando me vencer. Mas eu não podia dormir, afinal, em tese, eu estava dirigindo, e eu não podia perder meu principal ponto de orientação – eu era totalmente capaz de passar milhas de Washington, acreditando que faltavam apenas quilômetros para chegarmos.

Então, foi com evidente alegria que eu recebi a visão do pequeno supermercado, minúsculo e abafado, ao lado de um posto de gasolina abandonado. Dei as ordens para o carro independente, e ele me levou até estarmos devidamente estacionados, sob os lajedos que rangiam do posto de gasolina, sem verdadeira proteção para que o interior do carro não ficasse como um forno.

Antes de sair, empurrei bem o tanque de Peregrina para mais debaixo do banco, para que ninguém pudesse ver seu brilho – eu não teria explicações plausíveis se me perguntassem o que eu estava fazendo com ele.

Entrei na lojinha quente e abarrotada. Não havia mais ninguém além do homem que trabalhava ali, empilhando caixas fechadas em cima das outras. As caixas significavam que ela tinha sido recentemente abastecida – o que significava muito mais comida, sem dar-me o remorso desnecessário de estar levando-a de alguém que não estivesse traindo sua espécie.

Eu estremeci a esse pensamento, e ignorei meu estômago rugindo. Havia decidido levar poucas coisas – minhas costas não eram tão fortes quanto as de Melanie, afinal.

– Boa–tarde – cumprimentei o senhor do balcão, sorrindo timidamente. As memórias de Peregrina fizeram-me reconhecê-lo como o mesmo de há tempos atrás.

– Boa-tarde, senhorita – ele me olhou com seu rosto enrugado, um sorriso gentil – Posso ajudá-la em algo?

– Oh, não, obrigado. Só vou pegar alguns lanches para uma trilha que pretendo fazer ainda hoje. – respondi-lhe

– Tudo bem, querida. Mas lembre-se que deve fazer essa trilha logo cedo, e voltar o quanto antes; eu não quero assustá-la, mas, nesses tempos, alguns de nós vem sumindo. – o senhor me informou, uma verdadeira preocupação no seu semblante.

– Prometo que tomarei cuidado.

Ele sorriu amavelmente e continuou com seu trabalho.

Respirei fundo, tentando me empenhar; eu seria direta e rápida, sem demoras desnecessárias. Não iria meu tempo durar muito até Logan acordar e ver que eu não me encontrava mais lá, e chamar toda a sua horda buscadora à minha procura – e eu não duvido que ele não deixaria ninguém no seu caminho dessa vez, nem mesmo meus humanos... Ian...

Água. Barras de cereais. Um mapa. Alguma coisa extra. Era tudo em que eu devia me concentrar no momento.

Caminhei até a prateleira com garrafões de água, analisando todos e tentando decidir qual eu poderia me esforçar mais para carregar. Havia alguns ali que eram mais pesados que eu mesma. Decidi-me afinal por um grande garrafa de quatro litros, e dois de 500 ml.

Eu não precisaria tão desesperadamente como Peregrina precisou de água – por que ela partira sem mesmo pensar que poderia conseguir continuar viva para bebê-la novamente, sem saber onde iria chegar no deserto infindável. Mas eu sabia para onde eu ia, e também sabia que iria chegar. Com sorte, até o fim do dia eu estarei novamente entre as paredes de pedra da minha casa.

Com um esforço inimaginável, e sem conseguir prender o arfar que saiu dos meus lábios, eu consegui ajeitar as garrafas junto ao meu corpo, que pendia para o lado em que elas me puxavam. Andei descompassadamente até chegar à outra prateleira, na seção alimentícia. Peguei algumas barras de cereais com a mão livre, enfiando-as no meu bolso. Depois tomei alguns salgadinhos, biscoitos, e refrigerantes. Voltei para o caixa, derrubando tudo em cima da esteira.

– Aqui, - sorri para o senhor – espero que eu consiga carregar tudo isso.

– Com muita força de vontade, querida. Isso é muito até para mim! – ele exclamou sorridente, registrando minhas compras na máquina.

– Força de vontade. Sim, isso é o que mais tenho.

– Você vai querer um mapa?

– Seria bom, por precaução. Essas montanhas são todas muito parecidas.

O homem – chamado Lionel, como vi em seu crachá quando me permiti prestar atenção -, me ajudou com a compras até o carro; depois de ter ficado "meia hora" admirando o carro de Logan e dizer-me que 69 foi o melhor ano do Mustang.

Dei o meu adeus a ele, e parti, dando as instruções ao carro, adentrando novamente na estrada rumo à minha antiga vida. E à minha futura morte.

As horas se arrastavam mais lentas que antes, como se alguém as puxasse para trás, impedindo-as de seguir em frente. A paisagem havia mudado agora; o que antes eram só vazio e imensidão, agora se alternavam plantas desconhecidas e de aparência perigosa, com grandes pontas secas e afiadas e pedras cinzas e quentes sobre alguns pedaços de vegetação morta.

Eu não estava entediada – agora eu estava ansiosa. À medida que o carro avançava pela estrada em direção ao deserto, meu estômago ficava cada vez mais embrulhado, meu coração mais acelerado pela vontade imensa de estar entre as paredes púrpuras até o fim do dia.

Imaginar qual seria a expressão de todos ao me ver é de fato fácil. Medo, surpresa, emoção, dor, dúvida. O corpo que era da Alma amada pela grande maioria estaria de volta para eles, conseguira atravessar o deserto novamente para voltar para sua família. Então, depois do primeiro momento, perceberiam que deveria estar morta.

E então sua reação logo depois. Eles me jogariam no odioso buraco redondo e apertado, que por semanas havia sido a prisão de Peregrina? Dariam-me para comer apenas sopa rala de legumes e água amarga?

Provavelmente, movidos pela raiva com que seriam cegados ao me ver dentro daquele corpo, eles fariam exatamente isso com a Alma no lugar de Peg – apenas uma coisa me salvava, se eles me dessem tempo para contá-la: ela havia deixado comigo seu filho, um bebê dela e de Ian, um bebê humano. E por mais que os humanos fossem cruéis e vingativos, eles jamais fariam isso com uma mulher grávida.

E de certa forma, era algo que meu Ian jamais permitiria.

Ian.

Apesar de ele ser a principal razão para que eu me metesse nessa jornada, pensar nele era uma dor excruciante. A vontade... A necessidade que eu tinha de vê-lo era por partes submersa pelo reconhecimento dos nós que eu daria em seu coração quando estivesse à frente de seus olhos. Os olhos vívidos e indulgentes, capazes de queimar e de arder, das minhas lembranças, que neste momento me lembram de outro par de olhos intensos -, agora tomados pela dor e pelo vazio da sua vida sem sua alma; a esperança desvairada se acendendo e depois se apagando ao ver o corpo da sua amada, e então perceber que não é mais ela que esta lá dentro. Ah, Ian...

Então eu percebo.

De tão perdida que eu estava nos meus pensamentos, eu não havia visto e nem sentido o formigamento das minhas mãos até o cotovelo, como se fossem água fervendo. As peles argênteas dos meus braços, que estavam apoiados sob o vidro dianteiro amplo do carro, estavam vermelhos e repletos de bolhas se formando. Como se estivessem sendo fritados.

E o meu estômago, antes revirado pela ansiedade, agora esta revolto, se contorcendo e se repuxando em todas as direções. Um bolo se formou na em minha garganta, e meus olhos arderam com as lágrimas que se formaram.

Com a velocidade do Mustang, e a velocidade que ele tritura pedras e plantas espinhentas, nada ficando em seu caminho, acredito que estamos na metade do caminho em direção ao pico, e que ainda falta uma hora ou duas para chegarmos às cavernas. Mas sei que não vou aguentar nem mais dois minutos, então, num rompante, abro a porta do carro já desligado e me lanço para fora.

Cambaleante, eu rodo alguns metros, desviando de creosotos e chollas, até que tropeço numa grande pedra que me escapara de vista; minha cabeça latejante não detectava nada além da sensação de estar sendo torrada viva sob esse sol entorpecedor.

Minhas mãos vão direto para minha barriga, para meu pequeno John, desejando com todas as minhas forças que ele estivesse bem – até que os meus braços perdem a força e eu caio com o rosto na areia, então percebo que nenhum de nós ficará bem.

Tudo que eu posso fazer é balbuciar mentalmente meus pedidos de desculpas; minhas desculpas a Ian, por não ter conseguido voltar e entregar-lhe seu filho e seu amor, a Peregrina, por não ter conseguido levá-la de volta para sua casa, a John, lamentando com minha vida por ter que levá-lo comigo por culpa da minha fraqueza. E a Logan, por ter destruído sua esperança e seus sonhos, e, de certa forma, os meus também.

Então eu perco a consciência.

**Escrita em parceria com Laís Dias. Obrigada por ler.**


	13. Chapter 12 Abandonado

**_Is something wrong, she said  
Well of course there is  
You're still alive, she said  
Oh, and do I deserve to be  
Is that the question  
And if so...if so...who answers...who answers...  
(Alive - Pearl Jam)_**

_POV – Logan_

"Há algo errado", meu cérebro semi-acordado grita enquanto meus braços tateiam no escuro em busca de algo que deveria estar ali, mas não está. Sento-me na cama e acendo a luz, abrindo meus olhos para um dia que nem nasceu e já traz a consciência do fim de alguma coisa. Levo uns segundos para perceber que estou no quarto de Estrela e que ela não está ali.

"Droga! Quanto tempo eu dormi?" Checo o relógio e descubro que são 05h30min. Lembro-me de estar com Estrela por volta das 2 da manhã, "ela não deve ter saído há mais de três horas, então," calculo.

Meu corpo desperta de imediato quando começo a procurar pelos sinais dela e não encontro. As roupas que compramos para John e para ela, as poucas peças de que ela mais gostava, não estão ali. E o sinal mais claro de todos, a percepção inegável de que ela tinha tentado destruir meu mundo, Peg não está mais em seu canto costumeiro, desafiando-me em silencio a manter Estrela aqui comigo.

Tudo bem, Peg. Você pode achar que venceu, mas é você mesma quem vai entregar a vitória para mim.

Checo no meu localizador as coordenadas de um certo dispositivo rastreador colocado dias antes num certo criotanque. Ela não está tão longe. Está perto do ponto onde a encontramos. Verifico o lugar onde guardo as chaves e percebo que está faltando a do Mustang.

"Boa escolha, Estrelinha, ainda bem para mim que você não sabe dirigir com câmbio manual, não é mesmo?"

Eis uma explicação para que ela ainda não esteja tão longe, apesar das três horas que nos separam. Com certeza, não soube viajar rápido como aquele carro possibilitaria. Mas eu sim, viajarei rápido. Quem vai parar um Buscador?

"Ah, Estrelinha, você é tão bobinha que chego a achar graça!", consigo pensar enquanto a imagino esforçando-se para dirigir _meu bebê_".

Ainda estou rindo dela, quando meus olhos pousam sobre uma folha de papel dobrada sobre a mesa. Tem meu nome escrito nas costas com a letra floreada com que Estrela escrevia. Seguro o papel ansioso e ao mesmo tempo temendo a dor que aquelas palavras poderiam me causar. Não há nada que Estrela possa dizer que possa fazer eu me sentir melhor. Mas há infinitas possibilidades de que ela me faça sofrer ainda mais.

No entanto, é inútil adiar, não há tempo para isso. Em poucos minutos o dia vai nascer e Estrela vai se embrenhar pelas areias do deserto sob o Sol. Desdobro a carta e preparo-me para ouvir sua doce voz em meu coração:

"Meu amado Logan,

Por favor, não pense que a conversa de ontem não significou nada para mim. Eu também te amo e os sonhos de uma vida ao seu lado embalarão os dias que me restarem. Mas eles serão apenas sonhos, eu não posso vivê-los. A vida de felicidade que eles me prometem não é para mim.

Sei que você vai dizer que eu só preciso querer e, acredite, eu quero. Mas as coisas não são tão simples assim. Há muitas outras coisas que esse corpo me faz querer também. Eu quero estar com os humanos de Peg. Quero que John conheça o pai e que Ian saiba que sua amada não está morta.

E você não sabe o que é querer tão intensamente ir pra casa. Você não sabe a dor que é viver dividida, partida ao meio. Esse corpo me comanda, Logan, determina o curso das minhas emoções e eu não aquento mais.

Tomei a melhor decisão para todos nós, principalmente para John. Você pode não concordar agora, mas mais tarde, quando estiver de volta ao controle de sua vida, você me agradecerá. Eu só te trouxe sofrimento e a vida que me espera é complicada demais para que eu deixe ela te engolfar também.

Por favor, não venha atrás de mim. É melhor assim. Desculpe pelo carro, sei que você o ama, mas eu não tive outra maneira. Eu te amo, meu querido, meu amigo, meu protetor. Mas agora sou eu que devo proteger você.

Seja feliz.

Estrelas Refletidas no Gelo"

Minhas mãos tremiam furiosamente quando acabei de ler a carta. Tremiam de ódio, de frustração, de medo de que eu nunca a tivesse de volta. Como ela podia imaginar que eu não sabia o que era estar dividido? Aqui estava eu, constantemente me partindo ao meio, me mudando para poder alinhar meus sentimentos e minhas expectativas com as dela. Não era justo. Eu estava disposto a ser tudo o que ela precisava e ela não estava disposta a me escolher. Sim, talvez eu não entendesse mesmo. Mas ela só podia estar maluca se pensava que eu a deixaria fugir sem me explicar. Ela achou mesmo que eu não iria atrás dela? Que a deixaria ir embora levando meu mundo em si e não reagiria?

Eu me sentia traído, preterido, subestimado e eu não sabia qual dessas coisas doía mais. Decidi guardar tudo isso no fundo da minha mente para analisar depois, quando não houvesse uma louca tentando se matar se eu não a impedisse. Passei a mão no telefone ao mesmo tempo em que determinava as mentiras que diria a seguir, ordenando meu plano de ação, já que não podia ordenar meu universo.

– Alô. – disse a voz sonolenta de Águas Claras do outro lado da linha.

– Olá, Águas Claras. Me desculpe pela hora, mas é que eu preciso muito falar com você.

– Está tudo bem?

– Sim. É que Estrela se lembrou de uma coisa que pode ajudar nas buscas pelo esconderijo dos humanos. Ela se lembrou de que sua Conselheira mora em Atlanta. Talvez ela possa lançar uma luz sobre como Peregrina pode ter começado a se relacionar com os humanos.

– Mas Atlanta? É tão longe, é do outro lado do país! E por que essa notícia não podia esperar até eu acordar? – perguntou ela, mostrando-se mal-humorada pela primeira vez.

– Desculpe. É que eu estou mesmo empolgado com a pista. Mas como eu e Estrela vamos ficar fora por várias semanas, contatei um Curandeiro de lá para cuidar dela. Você sabe, com a diferença de fuso horário, lá em Atlanta já são 9h. Ele pediu que você enviasse suas recomendações e os exames de Estrela, para que ele possa se inteirar da situação.

– Tudo bem. Vou mandar agora para seu celular. Vocês partem logo?

– Sim, o avião sai em duas horas. Por favor, avise a todos.

– Avisarei. Cuide bem dela.

– Pode deixar. Tchau.

– Boa viagem.

Desliguei o telefone satisfeito com o fato de que minha mentira tinha rendido um álibi para nosso desaparecimento, e também as condições para que um outro Curandeiro pudesse atender aquela maluquinha se eu não tivesse tempo de trazê-la de volta. Mentir estava ficando cada vez mais fácil pra mim. E Estrela achava que eu não conseguiria me adaptar ao mundo dos humanos!

Pego a chave do Porsche, já sabendo o quanto vai doer ter que encher seus velozes pneus com areia do deserto, mas eu preciso de sua velocidade essa manhã. Tenho certeza de que Estrela abandonou o Mustang em algum lugar, temerosa de que eu ou algum outro Buscador pudéssemos encontrar o carro perto demais do esconderijo dos humanos. Queria que ela não pensasse assim, ao menos dentro do carro ela teria uma chance contra o sol escaldante, mas eu conhecia aquela cabecinha desconfiada. Mal sabia ela que eu podia localizá-la pela única coisa que eu sabia que ela não abandonaria. Só espero que ela tenha tido a "decência" de abandonar "meu bebê" em algum lugar escondido em que eu possa recuperá-lo mais tarde.

Dou partida no carro e dirijo o mais rápido possível dentro da cidade sem chamar atenção. O que não era muito. Minha adrenalina está ao máximo, mas eu sei que ter que parar para me explicar a alguém me atrasaria ainda mais. Assim que atinjo a estrada, acoplo uma sirene no topo do carro e acelero ao máximo. É cedo e não há ninguém por boa parte da estrada. Desacelero quando percebo um ou outro veículo pelo caminho, mas assim que vislumbro um horizonte solitário, faço "meu bebê" voar pelo asfalto vazio. A paisagem vira apenas um risco nas laterais de meu campo de visão e eu me sinto livre. Só existe uma coisa nesse mundo que meus olhos queiram ver e minha imaginação voa mais rápido do que os pneus velozes de meu carro.

Em pouco tempo, encontro o ponto do deserto para onde o localizador aponta. Entro com o carro sem diminuir a velocidade e a areia se levanta como um furacão. Escondido atrás de um colina, vejo meu Mustang vazio e sei que estou no caminho certo.

"Minha pobre Estrelinha! Tão previsível!", mais uma vez rio por ela achar que poderia se esconder de mim. O localizador indica que ela caminhou cerca de dois quilômetros, o que me surpreende, mas que há muitos minutos está parada no mesmo lugar. Sinto um aperto no peito imaginando o porquê. Piso fundo no acelerador só diminuindo quando o localizador indica que estou perto. Desço do carro e vejo um pequeno corpo sucumbido ao calor.

"Ah, Estrelinha, você é mesmo uma idiota!", penso enquanto corro em direção a ela. Sem nem saber como, venço os metros que nos separam e lembro-me com desespero de quando meu hospedeiro teve o corpo de Lindsay nos braços. Eu não poderia suportar...

A pele branca de Estrela estava toda queimada e ela estava inconsciente, mas estava viva. Tudo o que eu pude fazer por alguns instantes foi abraçá-la, apesar dos gemidos involuntários que ela soltava quando minha pele tocava na sua.

Eu sabia o que fazer em casos de insolação, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para aliviar as queimaduras agora. Mais urgente era hidratá-la e tirá-la do sol. Levei-a para dentro do Porsche, fechando as portas e ligando o ar condicionado no último. Fiz com que ela bebesse água e tirei uma de suas camisetas de dentro da mochila, embebendo-a com o resto de água da garrafa, para aliviar um pouco o ardor da pele. Aos poucos, Estrela acordou, mas seus olhos estavam delirantes por causa da febre.

– Logan! – ela disse, sorrindo de um jeito estranho – Você já me trouxe de volta?

Estrela levantou a mão e tentou tocar meu rosto, mas não teve forças o suficiente nem para isso. Depois de alguns segundos, ela abriu os olhos de novo, mas não me reconheceu:

– Ian... Você está aqui? Ah, Ian eu senti tanto sua falta! – ela disse depois, olhando além de mim e fazendo meu coração se contorcer em dores estranhas. Como era o nome disso que eu sentia? – Ian, você precisa me levar até o Doc. Eu preciso do Doc. Estou morrendo, Ian!

– Eu não sou o Ian. E você não vai morrer, Estrela! – disse pegando-a nos braços novamente e saindo de novo para o deserto – AQUI ESTÁ ELA, HUMANOS! – gritei – ELA PRECISA DE VOCÊS!

Nada além de minha própria voz ecoou na imensidão do deserto, mas eu continuei gritando. Lembrei-me da buzina e fiz com que ela soasse com toda a força, diminuindo os intervalos entre uma e outra buzinada à medida que as palavras de Estrela iam ficando mais desconexas. Meu desespero tinha alcançado níveis inimagináveis quando notei um vulto solitário movendo-se no topo das colinas.

Pousei o corpo de Estrela no chão de areia e me postei à frente dela com minha arma apontada para baixo, numa atitude que indicava claramente que eu não atiraria primeiro, mas que também não estava disposto a morrer. Não hoje.


	14. Chapter 13 Maldito Ganso

_**It's been a long time since I rock and roll  
It's been a long time since I did the stroll  
Let me get it back, let me get it back  
Let me get it back, baby, where I came from  
It's been a long time, been a long time  
Been a long lonely  
Lonely, lonely, lonely  
Lonely time  
(Rock and Roll - Led Zeppelin)**_

POV – Jeb

Sempre achei curioso como uma paisagem pode às vezes refletir quem somos. Sentado aqui, protegido pela parca sombra de um rochedo, eu apreciava a imensidão árida e quente que falava ao meu coração deserto.

O silêncio era a parte que eu mais gostava nesse lugar. Nada, a não ser o som de meus próprios pensamentos pra me aporrinhar. E eu gostava de estar em minha própria companhia. Eu me achava um cara legal, com pensamentos interessantes e uma perspicácia inigualável. As pessoas "normais" podiam ser meio entediantes às vezes. Ou quase sempre.

Maggie, minha irmã, que sempre foi considerada quase tão maluca quanto eu, gostava de me provocar dizendo que eu gostava do silêncio do deserto porque isso permitia que eu finalmente pudesse ouvir as vozes em minha cabeça. Sim, Maggie podia ser engraçadinha, pena que nunca teve meu charme. Mas, apesar de feita com a intenção de provocar, a brincadeira passava perto da verdade. Havia sim uma voz alta e clara que eu conseguia ouvir aqui: a minha própria.

O mundo de antes era um lugar barulhento que nunca me acolheu bem. Como eu também nunca gostei muito dele, considerava-nos quites, porém um homem podia realmente se encher de ficar sendo chamado de louco o tempo todo. Bem, pessoas normais, quem era o louco agora? Aposto que vocês gostariam de ter me dado mais crédito, não é?

Mas aqui as coisas eram diferentes. Ser quem eu era tinha salvado vidas inúmeras vezes. Eu nasci para esse lugar, para essa vida. Eu conhecia cada palmo do deserto, podia me mover aqui silenciosa e rapidamente como um lagarto. Eu podia liderar essa gente, tomar decisões por eles. É só que algumas vezes não conseguia aguentá-los.

E depois que Peg partiu, as coisas ficaram bem piores. Todos ficavam se lamentado, reclamando de tudo e pressionando Sunny para que ela fizesse coisas para as quais não se sentia preparada. Ela estava até disposta, mas Kyle se opunha ferrenhamente e muitas vezes o clima esquentava entre ele e os mais ansiosos. Fora a tristeza profunda que fazia muitos andarem pelos cantos como uns farrapos humanos. Ian, Melanie, Jamie, Jared, Doc, Sunny e até Kyle não me permitiam nem por um momento esquecer o que tínhamos perdido. Era realmente insuportável.

Eu a amava também. É claro que a amava. Eu fui o primeiro a conseguir lhe estender a mão e ela fez com que esse gesto tivesse valido a pena por cada segundo em que esteve em minha vida. Aquela simples garota, aquela Alma, minha amiga, entrou em nossos corações e mudou nosso mundo. E ficar sem ela era... Bem, me faltavam palavras pra dizer o quão terrível. Mas o mundo continuava girando e precisávamos viver. Sobreviventes, era isso que nós éramos. Sobreviventes sobrevivem, não é? E aquelas cavernas estavam parecendo mais com um cemitério.

Por isso precisei sair de lá. E estava aqui, realmente apreciando a paz, a solidão e o silêncio quando o mundo resolveu dar outra reviravolta. Nem me avisaram que eu tinha comprado ingresso para uma montanha-russa assim que botei a cara pra fora da barriga de minha mãe!

– AQUI ESTÁ ELA, HUMANOS! ELA PRECISA DE VOCÊS! – foram os gritos desesperados que cortaram o deserto e me deram um susto dos diabos. Em seguida, uma buzina soou de forma frenética, quase ininterruptamente.

_Mas que merda é essa?_

Esgueirei-me pelas colinas de rochas para poder ver melhor à distância e a visão me atingiu como um raio. Vestido com suas indefectíveis e ridículas roupas pretas, lá estava um maldito Buscador.

_Droga!_

Eu devia ter imaginado que essas pestes não desistiriam. O ponto na estrada em que a incursão fatídica tinha sido interceptada era longe, mas não o suficiente. Eu só não entendia por que agora.

Mas também não importava. Ele ainda não tinha me visto e eu podia atirar nele antes que isso acontecesse. Será que havia outros? Olhei melhor, recalculando a distância, meus olhos não eram mais os mesmos. Percebi que estava muito longe para arriscar um tiro. O maldito carregava outra pessoa, uma mulher ao que parecia. Provavelmente outra Buscadora, mas ela não parecia em condições de ajudá-lo. Que estranho! As pestes usavam truques assim agora?

Meus olhos podiam não ser mais os mesmos, mas os do Buscador pareciam perfeitos, porque enquanto se movia com certa ansiedade, andando de um lado para o outro com a companheira nos braços, ele pareceu captar meus movimentos.

Ele a colocou no chão e estacou em frente a ela. Vi sua mão alcançar o coldre e uma forma conhecida se materializou em sua mão direita. Uma Glock. Mas ele não a apontou para mim, no entanto. Apenas a manteve apontada para baixo. Ele parecia não querer me machucar, mas Jeb Stryder nasceria de novo no corpo de um maldito ganso antes de confiar em um Buscador. Então eu me aproximei um pouco mais, mas meu rifle manteve-se apontado para a cara dele o tempo todo.

– Por favor... – ele disse. E sua voz soou um pouco mais baixa, mas não menos desesperada do que há minutos atrás – Ela precisa de ajuda. Insolação. – ele completou, apontando ligeiramente com a cabeça para a moça deitada a seus pés.

– E por que eu ajudaria um de vocês, Buscador?

– Se você for quem eu estou pensando, você a ajudaria. Olhe pra ela. Você não a reconhece?

Olhei a moça melhor. Ela estava meio encolhida sobre si mesma, mas dava pra perceber que era bem pequena. Não dava pra ver seu rosto, meio escondido embaixo de seus cabelos suados, longos cachos dourados, de um louro arruivado. Ela começou a balbuciar coisas incompreensíveis de repente e sua voz era extremamente familiar.

– PEG! – gritei e, por um segundo, esqueci que havia um Buscador entre nós. Quase fui até ela, mas ele deslocou o peso do corpo postando-se ainda mais protetoramente na frente dela. Isso deixou claro que não seria fácil recuperá-la.

Ficamos alguns segundos nos encarando e, depois que o choque inicial passou, comecei a me questionar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Se Peg estava viva, porque não tinha dado um jeito de voltar para nós? E se eles a capturaram, e por isso ela ficou tanto tempo longe, será que tinham implantado outra Alma nesse corpo pra descobrir onde estávamos? Meu dedo coçou o gatilho quando pensei nisso, mas, se era esse o caso, porque demoraram tanto?

- Não estou entendendo seu jogo, Buscador. A Alminha aí não te deu as coordenadas exatas de nosso esconderijo? Há mais de vocês indo pra lá agora, enquanto você fica aqui me fazendo perder tempo?

- O nome dela é Estrelas Refletidas no Gelo e, não, ela não nos disse o local de seu esconderijo. Ela protegeu vocês durante todo esse tempo e precisa de vocês agora.

- Mesmo que eu acredite nisso. Para poder ajudá-la eu teria que levá-la até lá. E, se eu estou te entendendo corretamente, você iria querer estar perto dela, não é? Lá, na minha casa?

- Sim, você entendeu corretamente. Ela não vai a lugar nenhum sem mim.

- Sei. Sabe, Buscador, de onde eu vejo essa questão, eu não ganho nada em ajudar essa moça. Mesmo que eu possa realmente confiar nela, não posso confiar em você. Coloque-a nesse seu carrão aí e resolva seus próprios problemas.

– Por favor. – ele pediu mais humildemente dessa vez. – A febre dela está muito alta e a saúde dela é fraca. Vocês têm um Curandeiro, não tem? Ela disse o nome dele enquanto delirava. Doc, eu acho. Leve-a até ele.

– Sinto muito, mas não posso colocar os outros em risco por causa dela.

– Mas há um de vocês aqui.

– Não, não há. Ela não é Peg, Buscador. Não tente me enrolar.

– Eu não me referia a ela – disse ele, abaixando-se devagar apontando a mão que segurava a arma para cima – Eu me referia a _ele. _– então, com a outra mão, ele puxou um pouco a blusa dela, deixando à mostra um barriga ligeiramente protuberante.

_Oh, merda! Grávida? Será que tinha um jeito de as coisas ficarem mais malucas?_

– Entenda uma coisa, Buscador. Isso muda tudo. Esse bebê é nosso e eu vou levá-la comigo _agora_. E sem você – eu disse, decidindo que o mataria antes mesmo de poder pensar em mais alguma coisa. Se houvesse outros esperando para me emboscar, eu teria que arriscar. Não poderia deixar que eles ficassem com o filho de Peg e Ian.

O rifle já estava engatilhado e eu estava esperando poder acertá-lo de primeira, mesmo na distância em que eu estava, quando ele apontou a arma dele para mim, entendendo um segundo antes da hora qual era minha intenção:

– Eu estou com Peg, humano. – ele disse, para minha surpresa - Ela está segura num tanque criogênico e só eu sei onde ela está. Você pode tentar atirar em mim, mas vou te avisando, meu hospedeiro era um excelente atirador, eu não vou errar. Você pode até me acertar, mas eu apostaria na minha habilidade e na minha arma contra você com seu velho rifle.

– Não me subestime, Buscador.

– Nem você a mim, humano. Se eu sair daqui, vou sair levando minha amiga, o bebê dela e um criotanque vazio, porque antes de ir embora vou abri-lo e deixar Peg fritar na areia do deserto.

Um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo imaginando a cena. O desgraçado parecia mesmo ameaçador, mas eu queria apostar que ele estava blefando.

– Você não faria isso. Você é uma Alma, como Peg. Vocês não podem ser tão diferentes.

– Deixa eu te ajudar a entender as coisas, humano. Essa moça que está aqui, eu a amo. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela e por esse bebê. Eu não pedi por esses sentimentos humanos, mas agora que eles despertaram em mim, sei que posso odiar tanto quanto posso amar. E Peg tem sempre estado no meu caminho.

_Sim, tinha um jeito de as coisas ficarem piores! Sempre tinha! Uma droga de um Buscador apaixonado. Isso mesmo. Era como ver um Dragão de Komodo pedindo colo._

– E o que você pretende fazer com Peg se eu ajudar vocês? – perguntei, dando-me quase por vencido.

– Quando Estrela estiver segura e eu tiver certeza de que nada de mal vai acontecer com ela, eu entrego o tanque a você

– E como vou saber se você realmente está com ela?

– Acho que você não tem outra opção, não é? E uma coisa eu te prometo, humano, e essa vai de graça: não vou nunca revelar o esconderijo de vocês. Por John, eu juro.

– Por John? - perguntei confuso.

– É o nome do bebê. Eu não destruiria a casa dele, posso garantir.

– Mas a mãe dele sim? – ironizei.

– Se eu tiver que escolher entre uma mãe e outra...

– Mas você não pode entrar. Terá que esperar do lado de fora. Somos muitos e temos armas. Se você entrar, não poderei garantir sua segurança.

– E como posso acreditar que ninguém fará mal a ela se eu não estiver por perto?

– Acho que você não tem outra opção, não é? – devolvi.

Ele pensou por um segundo e ergueu o corpo dela do chão, depois de recolocar a arma no coldre.

– Então eu acho que vou ter que confiar em você, humano. Vamos no meu carro.

– É, teremos que confiar um no outro e eu terei que voltar à vida na forma de um maldito ganso.

– Quê?

– Nada não. Todos os Buscadores andam em carros assim?

– Não. _Eu_ sempre ando em carros assim. – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso demais para uma Alma – Meu nome é Logan, aliás.

– Jeb. – respondi – _O maldito ganso_ – pensei.

* * *

**Obrigada por lerem. Por favor, deixem-me saber o que estão pensando através de seus comentários. É mais fácil que telepatia ou sinais de fumaça :)**

**Escrito em parceria com Laís Dias.**


	15. Chapter 14 Conhecendo Jeb

_**Mayday  
Somebody save me now  
I'm closing my eyes  
'Cause once the sun rises  
It's out of my hands  
It's out of my hands  
(Circadian - David Cook)**_

POV - Logan

O humano Jeb era um sujeitinho engenhoso. No curto espaço de tempo em que levamos Estrela até seu esconderijo, ele rebateu minhas perguntas com outras e sorveu cada detalhe de informação que pôde sobre a captura de Peg, a inserção de Estrela em seu lugar e sobre como eu a segui até aqui.

Não me importei muito em revelar essas informações, Estrela "abriria o bico" assim que acordasse mesmo. Eu tinha certeza disso. Mas foi preciso me policiar para não revelar a ele os detalhes que Estrela não conhecia, como o dispositivo de rastreamento no tanque de Peg ou seu verdadeiro paradeiro, uma bolsa preta que dividia o banco de trás do carro com o corpo amolecido de Estrela, a poucos centímetros de Jeb.

Eu menti inventando uma história próxima da verdade. Não queria me arriscar com nada mirabolante demais. Mentir para uma Alma era uma coisa, para um humano era outra completamente diferente.

Eu disse que segui Estrela através do rastreamento do GPS do carro que ela me roubou e que, quando encontrei o Mustang abandonado, encontrei também o tanque de Peg, que Estrela, atordoada pela insolação, acabou deixando para trás. Ela tinha mesmo deixado uma das bolsas para trás, seria fácil convencê-la de que tinha sido a que continha o tanque, assim ela não poderia me desmentir.

Inventei que enterrei o tanque sob algumas pedras no caminho, porque não queria que Estrela fosse encontrada com ele, por razões óbvias. E, por fim, emendei a mentira dizendo que segui de carro pela direção que achei mais provável que ela tivesse tomado e rodei por um tempo até que a encontrei desmaiada, praticamente por coincidência.

Acho que pareci bem convincente e a história era verossímil, mas não tive certeza se ele acreditou em todos os detalhes. O homem era mesmo difícil de ler, mantendo uma expressão terrivelmente neutra. O engraçado era que ele estava longe de parecer um humano comum. Ele era muito diferente das pessoas nas lembranças de meu hospedeiro. Ou talvez fosse apenas a forma como eu olhava para ele.

O fato de saber que Estrela contaria tudo assim que acordasse não era o único motivo de eu ter lhe revelado nossa história. Eu tinha _vontade_ de falar com ele e sentia-me estranho quanto a isso. Talvez fosse a voracidade curiosa com que ele ouvia tudo o que eu dizia. Talvez fosse a forma como ele olhava para mim.

Quando ele me olhava, não parecia que estava vendo alguém tão diferente dele. Mesmo entre os meus, eu nunca era olhado como um igual, sempre pareci mais ameaçador do que as outras Almas, provavelmente era por causa daquela força estranha, daquela mágoa que movia meu hospedeiro. Mas Jeb não parecia me achar particularmente ameaçador agora, depois de me ouvir. Não era prudente deixar que ele pensasse assim, mas não parecia algo que eu pudesse evitar. Era como se ele tivesse entendido algo sobre mim que nem eu mesmo sabia. Estranho.

Ainda assim, tentei obter qualquer informação possível sobre o lugar para onde Estrela seria levada, mas não consegui. Ele desviava de minhas perguntas com a maestria de um homem acostumado a só dizer o que quer.

Não pude saber nada sobre o modo de vida deles, quantos eram ou se havia outras Almas lá. A única informação que pude deduzir foi que ele era o líder, já que esse era um dado que ele não pareceu se importar em omitir.

– Pare o carro. – ele disse, de repente. – Você vai ficar aqui, mais adiante tem uma pequena formação rochosa que vai te proporcionar um pouco de sombra. Comporte-se, Buscador. Lembre-se de que temos um trato.

Eu apenas assenti, meu coração angustiado demais por entregar-lhe Estrela e John. Estacionei o carro e puxei-a para fora. A bolsa onde ela carregava Peg rolou para o chão do carro e eu torci para que o tanque não fizesse barulho. Não fez e, de qualquer jeito, Jeb já tinha saído do carro, contornando-o para receber Estrela em seus braços.

A partir do momento em que eu a soltasse, estaria tudo completamente fora de meu controle. Eu não sabia se a veria novamente, ou o bebê que ela carregava e que eu já amava. Mas era o que ela queria, certo? Voltar para casa?

– Você vai ficar bem, Estrelinha. E o bebê também. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto ela ainda delirava - Seus amigos vão cuidar de você.

– Logan, eu já cheguei em casa? Eu já voltei para Ian?

–Sim, amor, você voltou para ele. – respondi com o coração estraçalhado.

Jeb assistia a tudo com um olhar misterioso e parecia analisar cuidadosamente minha reação. Sem olhar em seus olhos, eu estendi meus braços, afastando o corpo de Estrela do meu e entregando-lhe o controle de minha vida. A um estranho que me deixava confortável. Há dois meses, eu riria de quem dissesse que eu estaria nessa situação, mas agora era irreversível. Estava fora de minhas mãos.

Então ele a tomou de meus braços. Eu me aproximei dela e acariciei seu rosto, lamentando a coloração vermelha que sua pele tinha adquirido por causa de suas imprudências sob o sol. Estrela não era capaz de cuidar de si, estava provado para mim. E agora eu tinha que deixá-la sob os cuidados de humanos estranhos.

– Por favor? – pedi, estendendo o olhar para Jeb. Não foi preciso que eu formulasse nenhum pedido quando ele viu a dor em meus olhos.

– Nós cuidaremos dela. Dos dois. Eu voltarei com notícias assim que as tiver.

– Obrigado – disse sinceramente, assentindo com a cabeça.

– Você tem mantimentos aí no seu carro?

– Tenho algumas coisas, mas não é muito.

– Então eu também te trarei água e comida quando voltar aqui.

– Não sei por que você está sendo bom comigo, Jeb, mas eu agradeço mesmo assim.

– Eu já disse, rapaz. Não me subestime. Tem muito mais no velho Jeb do que os olhos podem ver. – disse ele, dando uma risada desanimada. – Se você não fizer nada contra nós, não faremos nada contra você.

– Você tem a minha palavra.

– E você a minha. Mas tem mais uma coisa, Buscador. Jeb Stryder não nasceu para ganso. Preciso de sua arma.

– Você não confia inteiramente em mim, mas eu devo confiar em você e te entregar minha única defesa? – perguntei, mesmo não estando inteiramente surpreso com o pedido.

– Compreenda, Buscador. Eu sou responsável pela vida das pessoas aqui. Você vai_querer_ alguém como eu zelando pela sua amiga, pode acreditar.

– Tudo bem – disse eu, pensando que a arma não era _exatamente_ minha única defesa.

Eu entreguei minha arma a ele que a pegou com dificuldade, contorcendo-se para segurar Estrela ao mesmo tempo:

– Agora vá embora. A moça aqui já está começando a pesar e eu não quero que você fique nos observando entrar.

– Um dia desses você vai ter que me explicar essa história de ganso.

– Um dia desses, Buscador.

– E também vai ter que parar de me chamar de Buscador. Acho que não sou mais um. – disse eu, guardando isso para refletir a respeito mais tarde.

Jeb sorriu de um jeito enigmático e assentiu em concordância:

– Fique tranqüilo, Logan. Já me acostumei com coisas mais difíceis.

Então, enquanto eu caminhava no sentido contrário ao deles, em direção às pedras que me dariam uma parca sombra, Jeb desapareceu com minha família em seus braços. A família que eu amava, mas que pertencia a outro. Virei-me para trás para poder vê-los mais uma vez, mas era tarde demais.

* * *

**Queridos leitores, eu ficaria muito agradecida se vocês me dissessem o que estão achando. A opinião de vocês é muito importante. **


	16. Chapter 15 Dor

_**And is it worth the wait**_  
_**All this killing time?**_  
_**Are you strong enough to stand**_  
_**Protecting both your heart and mine?**_  
_**Who is the betrayer?**_  
_**Who's the killer in the crowd?**_  
_**The one who creeps in corridors**_  
_**And doesn't make a sound...**_  
_**(Heavy In Your Arms - Florence and the Machine)**_

* * *

_POV Estrela_

A minha pele ainda parece queimar.

Continuava como se estivesse sendo pressionada com algo que fizesse o sangue fluir, o ardor se realçar, me fizesse fritar de uma forma diferente agora, com gelo.

Qualquer coisa que estivesse incomodando meus ferimentos era gelada – seguindo por sons estranhos de algo molhado sendo apertado contra algo sólido.

A dor - a percepção de que algo de fato estava doendo – me ajudou então a clarear meus pensamentos. Dor não era o que se esperava no lugar onde os humanos acreditavam que iam depois que morriam. E apesar de eu não acreditar também, certamente a agonia e o incômodo não eram o que eu esperava... Então, flashes de memórias me atingem.

Minha visão escurecendo no deserto, a próxima coisa de que me dou conta é do rosto de Logan, que por minutos, nos meus delírios, achei ser o rosto de Ian. Ele aninhando-me em seu colo e seguindo novamente deserto afora, gritando desesperadamente por ajuda aos humanos. Dois cliques rápidos, um novo rosto surge – um rosto familiar e distinto, com a barba branca de sempre contornando seu rosto enrugado. Uma breve conversa entre os dois, com alguns gritos de um nome, então eu caio outra vez na escuridão. A dor da minha cabeça e dos meus músculos era intensa demais para eu continuar acordada para senti-la.

Mas agora, deitada com a pele levemente em chamas, eu posso me permitir pensar. Logan me encontrara e Jeb havia estado conosco, ou tudo aquilo não passava de mais um delírio da minha passagem para a morte? Eu tinha conseguido, mesmo tendo colocado minha vida e a de John em risco?

A dúvida era demasiada para que meus olhos continuassem fechados. Abri-os devagar, com cuidado – mas logo depois os fechei de novo. Uma luz os cegava de cima, e eu pude perceber pela sua tonalidade do branco artificial que aquela não era mais a luz do sol.

Meus olhos espreitaram entre as pálpebras novamente, dessa vez lutando para se adaptar à luz; piscando inúmeras vezes para se livrarem da visão embaçada no início, eles se acostumaram, e eu registrei, enfim, o ambiente em que me encontrava.

Um teto escuro e irregular, não exatamente alto, mas também não baixo demais – adequado; de uma cor entre cinza, púrpuro e roxo.

A mistura única da cor das minhas cavernas me trouxe uma nostalgia tão grande que, por um segundo, a emoção de estar vendo-a novamente era tudo o que eu consegui sentir. Por minutos, meus olhos abertos percorreram todo o caminho do teto até a parede leste – onde havia uma mesa refestelada em meio a dúzias de livros - repetindo o caminho a cada instante, para ter certeza de que o que eu via era real; foi quando um som me tirou do transe.

Um som semelhante ao anterior. Era um _splash_, um som de algo sendo mergulhado na água. O ruído não era estranho às minhas lembranças. Minha cabeça girou automaticamente na direção do barulho, vi que estava mais perto do que eu esperava.

Eu estava deitada em uma cama, em um catre. Tão confortável para minhas costas quanto o chão áspero do deserto havia sido. E do lado dele, estava uma bacia grande e cheia de rachaduras tampada por um pano apertado, e o seu conteúdo – pela forma como eu via a luz baça vindo de cima fazia formas ondeantes nas sombras – com toda a certeza era algo liquido. Então, uma mão aparece – branca e comprida, com dedos longos e ossudos, segurando um pano escuro e úmido, afundando-o novamente na bacia, causando o som que eu ouvira.

Ao girar meus olhos para encontrar o rosto da pessoa dona daquela mão, a ligação se fez numa explosão de entendimento.

Eu compreendi o lugar em que eu estava, e a razão das minhas feridas estarem ardendo tanto – tudo quando reconheci aquele rosto.

– Doc?! – eu gritei, o som na minha garganta seca mais parecia um grasnado – Doc! Oh, Doc!, como eu senti a sua falta!

– Onde estão todos? – continuei a tagarelar – Estão esperando lá fora? Minhas feridas estão feias, não é? Eu sabia que você iria cuidar delas, por isso não me preocupei tanto – eu ri histericamente – Mas não precisa de tantos cuidados, eu estou bem. Diga-me Doc, como vão as coisas aqui no hospital? A aparência parece a mesma, apenas um pouco mais vazio; acho que por que tem menos criotanques do que eu me lembrava. Mas Candy se adaptou? Vocês conseguiram mais medicamentos? Doc?

Eu estava tão imensamente feliz em ver um dos meus humanos pela primeira tão esperada vez, que inexplicavelmente eu achava que ele ficaria feliz também em me ver. Não era nenhum tipo de esperança tola de que eles me aceitassem de todo, mas apenas uma espera pelo meu reconhecimento obviamente mútuo.

Por essa felicidade cega, de início, eu não pude perceber o efeito da minha falação. Mas mesmo com a minha confusão, pelo seu silêncio a todas minhas perguntas incansáveis, eu pude finalmente parar para ver o resultado.

Aquilo no rosto de Doc estava longe de ser uma expressão receptiva. Estava até mesmo longe de ser uma expressão. A mistura indecifrável de conflitantes emoções naquele simples lance de olhar me impedia de classificar o que ele estava sentindo no momento, em relação a mim. Doc, que eu sentia a partir de meras lembranças, ser um dos meus melhores e fiéis amigos nas cavernas, um dos meus humanos favoritos, simplesmente não estava sentindo nada com relação à minha chegada.

É claro que eu sabia que essa confiança e amizade ele havia desenvolvido por Peregrina, reconhecendo sua bondade e pureza. Mas de qualquer maneira, claro que eu também ficaria triste, triste por mim mesma. Por não estar sendo ao menos recebida com um olhar de gratidão.

– Fique quieta – eu ouvi surpresa a voz de Doc ressoar, dura como uma pedra – Só aumentará a dor se você se mexer muito.

Eu queria perguntar onde estava o Corta-dor, mas a resposta estava óbvia. Há semanas que eles não deviam fazer novas incursões, provavelmente desde quando tiveram que largar todas as suas compras no dia em que Peg se foi, no dia em que eu cheguei. Havia Sunny, e havia Cal, duas outras Almas aculturadas que poderiam fazer isso pelos humanos das cavernas por algum tempo, até que eles se acostumassem novamente a entrar em uma cidade cheia de seus inimigos sem a Alma que tinha tirado o perigo deles – até que se acostumassem novamente a viver sem Peregrina, o que provavelmente, devia ser algo que nem o tempo poderia mudar: a falta que ela fazia na vida de cada humano selvagem e na sua sobrevivência. Mas algo me dizia que Kyle, irmão de Ian, com quem Peregrina estava começando a criar um afeto recíproco e sincero, não deixaria Sunny partir para incursão nenhuma, o medo se alastrando assim como a compreensão de que Peg havia partido para sempre, e Sunny talvez corresse o mesmo risco; e isso era algo que Kyle não suportaria: uma nova perda. E Cal... Bom, Cal tinha seus próprios humanos para cuidar e cuja sobrevivência garantir, não poderia abdicar das suas necessidades com o grupo de Nate para ajudar para sempre a manter o nosso.

Então eu simplesmente obedeço a Doc e fico quieta, me limitando a fazer um biquinho de frustração. Às vezes eu reprimia meus lábios, quando o médico apertava o pano com o líquido misterioso nas minhas feridas fazendo-as arder, ou quando o seu olhar passava ligeiramente sobre o meu, tentado escapar dos olhos que eram-lhe tão familiares e ao mesmo tempo... não eram. Provavelmente, por trás daquela máscara dura que ficava tão estranha naquele rosto que eu estava acostumada a ver tão leve e bondoso, Doc estava realmente tendo uma crise conflitante de como deveria estar reagindo a mim. Eu sabia que, simplesmente por ser Doc, no final, ele acabaria não me odiando, ou até mesmo gostando verdadeiramente de mim. Não era da sua natureza branda a irritação e o antagonismo. Vendo o que só ele e talvez Jeb pudessem ver através do medo, acreditaria na minha razão real de ter voltado para as cavernas. Nas minhas e nas de Logan.

Logan.

Oh, meu Deus... Onde estava ele?

Meu peito palpitou quando me dei conta do que pode estar acontecendo, poderia acontecer, ou provavelmente já havia acontecido. Logan havia vindo ao deserto para me salvar, e então me defendera ao se encontrar com Jeb, evitando que eu morresse. Mas eu estava inconsciente, a única que o conhecia de verdade. Então quem defenderia Logan, impedindo que os humanos apavorados o...?

Não fui capaz de terminar esse pensamento. Eu quase pulei do catre quando ele se formou, fazendo cada fibra do meu ser ressoar em medo e dor – salvo apenas que a menção de me levantar fez com que eu batesse-me de volta ao catre. Doc franziu as sobrancelhas, assustado.

– O que houve? – ele perguntou, os olhos arregalados voltando para minha ferida, para ter certeza que minha reação não havia sido por conta da ardência.

– Logan! Onde ele esta? O que estão fazendo com ele, Doc?! – eu lancei de volta, minha voz ficando mais aguda à medida que eu ficava mais aflita – Tem de me deixar falar com o Jeb! Não podem fazer nada contra ele!

– Logan...? - Doc franziu as sobrancelhas por um segundo, tentando lembrar-se do nome. Seu rosto se endureceu novamente assim que ele reconheceu de quem eu estava falando – O Buscador? - murmurou ele, e eu assenti nervosamente.

– Ele está bem, por enquanto. Jeb não permitiu que nada fosse feito contra ele – deve haver um julgamento para decidir o que fazer.

A onda de alívio que meu corpo sentiu foi maior que a pontada que minhas costas deram ao se encontrar novamente contra o catre.

– Vão me deixar falar a favor dele? – perguntei, dando um meio sorriso esperançoso.

– Você quer falar a favor dele? – Doc respondeu minha pergunta com outra, um sulco de desconfiança e surpresa se formando em sua testa.

Eu não entendi a pergunta.

Eu me preparava para responder, dizer que aquilo não tinha explicação. Por que eu não defenderia Logan? Por que eu não defenderia o meu Buscador, que tinha me protegido até quando eu o deixara, partindo seu coração?

Mas um som impediu minha resposta.

– Que tipo de loucura é essa, tio Jeb? – uma voz terrivelmente familiar ecoou pelo corredor – Que tipo de nova loucura é essa? O que diabos há no hospital de tão importante que você não pode nos dizer antes?

– Pô, tio Jeb, eu estava ocupado! Arrastar-me do almoço justo quando finalmente temos algo mastigável outra vez não é muito educado! – resmungou uma voz aguda e penetrante, que fez meu coração falhar com a lembrança da ternura inexplicável que eu herdara por seu dono.

– Sim, Jeb, você está nos deixando nervosos! – bradou uma voz mais grave, igualmente conhecida, se aproximando – Os outros têm direito de saber também, se for algo grave assim, certo?! Então, por favor, para logo com a droga desse supense, e...!

As vozes pararam então, assim que se encontravam na entrada do hospital de Doc. Elas não reagiram por um segundo, apenas me fitando como se estivessem vendo um fantasma ali, apoiada nos cotovelos, tentando ver desesperadamente os donos daquelas vozes que me afetavam tão incrivelmente, numa sensação de ansiedade que apertava minhas costelas e meu coração.

Porque Melanie, Jared e Jamie estavam ali.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido, que minha mente confusa não havia conseguido registrar os movimentos que Melanie fez, até sentir seus braços envoltos no meu pescoço, apertados tão forte que eu estava praticamente sendo estrangulada. Mas Mel não estava com raiva; pelo contrário – a expressão em seu rosto era de uma felicidade desvairada.

– Peg! Oh, Peg! Peg! – ela gritava, rejubilante – Como você está aqui? Ah, minha irmã, você voltou para nós!

Havia um alerta no fundo de minha mente de que receber de Melanie um olhar semelhante ao de Doc seria a dor mais intensa que eu podia sentir, mas eu o ignorei. Estar em contato com Mel, recebendo seu abraço, ver os olhos de felicidade com que Jamie e Jared me olhavam, tudo isso fazia meu coração se encher de amor e esperança. Todos os sofrimentos pareciam lembranças distantes, impossível que pudessem me afetar agora, na presença deles.

Deixei-me levar pela sensação consoladora de que todo aquele amor era de fato para mim e fechei meus braços em torno de Mel, sentindo meu corpo relaxar em nosso abraço à medida que meu coração se expandia.

– Oh, Mel! Como eu senti sua falta!

Ao ouvir essas palavras, ao contrário do meu, o corpo de Mel se enrijeceu. Era com se algo em minha voz tivesse me delatado. Ela se afastou de mim, uma expressão horrorizada em seu rosto. Jared e Jamie também se afastaram e, num instante, como se houvesse uma espécie de mola coordenando seus movimentos, eles estavam mais distantes de mim do que jamais tinham estado. Nesse momento, havia uma distância emocional intransponível entre nós.

– Você não é Peg! – Mel exclamou.

E a expressão nos olhos dela fez com que eu me encolhesse sobre mim mesma. Não porque eu achasse que ela poderia realmente me machucar, eu sabia que ela não seria capaz disso. Mas porque eu percebi que _eu _a estava machucando. Minha simples presença impunha a ela uma dor pungente com a qual ela parecia não saber lidar.

Mel virou-se para a porta, ansiosa provavelmente por ficar longe de mim, mas Jared a segurou. Ele e Jamie me olhavam com olhos pasmados, mas não havia dor, não como havia nos de Mel, havia confusão e mesmo uma certa ternura.

– Qual é seu nome? – perguntou Jared.

Olhar para ele, o fato de ele falar comigo e de haver compaixão em sua voz despertou algo estranho em mim. Era como se um leve choque elétrico percorresse meu corpo deixando-o dormente. Uma lembrança distante de quando Peg o amava, de quando ela ansiava por ele tanto quanto esse corpo anseia por Ian, lembrou-me do porquê.

– Estrelas Refletidas no Gelo. Mas me chamam de Estrela. – respondi.

– Bem, Estrela. Parece que você sabe quem nós somos. Posso supor que é porque você tem as lembranças de Peg?

Balancei a cabeça em concordância.

– Então você se lembra de qual foi o motivo de Peg ter vindo até aqui, não é? – continuou Jared.

– Sim, porque ela se lembrava de você e de Jamie. E ela amava vocês.

– E agora você está aqui...

Jared sabia como essa frase terminava. Ele era um homem que aprendia com o passado. Ele só queria que eu completasse seu pensamento, que saíssem de _minha_ boca as palavras que Mel e Jamie precisavam ouvir.

– Eu estou aqui porque amo vocês também. Todos vocês. - disse olhando também para Doc e Jeb.

Com exceção de Jared e, como sempre, Jeb, os olhares de todos se voltaram assustados para mim. Talvez eles estivessem esperando que eu estivesse aqui para traí-los. Era tão difícil imaginar que eu os amava? Aquilo doeu um pouco, mas era tanta coisa acontecendo que nem me dei tempo para me concentrar nisso.

Mel, que estivera de costas para mim, presa na mesma posição em que Jared impedira sua saída, virou-se lentamente para me olhar. Em seus olhos, entretanto, não havia mais decepção, mas sim, interesse.

Jamie aproximou-se um pouco mais de mim, a curiosidade vencendo o choque:

– Peg está aí com você? Quero dizer, como Mel estava com ela... você sabe... antes?

Ouvir a voz dele tão perto fez meu coração pular de alegria. Tudo o que eu queria era enchê-lo de beijos, mas eu não era sua irmã perdida. E era dela que ele queria saber.

– Não, Jamie. Isso não seria possível, porque Peg e eu... Bem, nenhuma de nós é realmente dona desse corpo.

Aquela não era a resposta que ele esperava e ele ficou um pouco decepcionado com a resposta, mas continuou. Perguntas parecidas com as que fez quando queria saber de Mel no começo, logo quando Peg chegou aqui.

– Ela sofreu? Doeu muito levar os tiros? Foi muito difícil pra ela achar que morreu? Como ela sobreviveu, afinal?

Eu sorri. Não pelas perguntas em si. Essas seriam difíceis de responder, porque as respostas não seriam agradáveis. Mas era engraçado o jeito como Jamie encadeava suas perguntas numa sequência ininterrupta. Eu me lembrava disso.

– Foi difícil para ela. – respondi sem rodeios – Ela pensou que tinha morrido e sentiu dor, sim. Mas imagino que não tanto como se fossem tiros de verdade.

– Como assim? – ele perguntou, ecoando a interrogação no rosto de Mel e Jared.

Jeb deu um passo adiante, saindo de seu "posto de observação" e adentrando a conversa:

– Não eram balas de verdade. Elas ferem, mas não o suficiente para fazer grandes estragos. Depois que entram no corpo, elas paralisam a vítima. O Buscador me contou.

– BUSCADOR! Jeb? – gritou Jared, entrando subitamente em seu modo bélico.

– Calma, garoto! Você acha que eu não sei o que estou fazendo? Ele não vai nos prejudicar. Temos um acordo de cavalheiros.

– Você perdeu de vez a cabeça, Jeb? Acordo de cavalheiros?

– Vou te dar uma oportunidade única de ficar calado, Jared. E vou ignorar o fato de que você me chamou de louco. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Ele está lá fora, Estrela. Não era seguro pra ele aqui dentro, mas ele vai ficar bem lá. Contanto que _certas_ pessoas não fiquem matraqueando por aí que há um Buscador lá fora. – disse ele, lançando um olhar incisivo para os outros - Fique tranquila.

– Ah, Jeb, não sei como agradecê-lo! Por tudo.

– Tudo bem, não precisa ficar toda emocional. Um "obrigada" já basta.

– Então, obrigada. – disse eu, enquanto ele dava uma piscadela para mim. – Por favor, não fiquem com medo dele. Logan não quer fazer mal a ninguém. Ele não vai nos denunciar.

– E por que acreditaríamos nisso? – indagou, Mel – É fácil acreditar em você. Você tem uma justificativa para querer o nosso bem. Mas e ele?

– Ele também tem. – Jeb afirmou.

– Ele não vai fazer nada que me coloque em perigo. – afirmei diante da estupefação de todos – Ele não vai fazer isso porque ele me ama. Porque ele _nos_ ama. – completei, pousando a mão sobre minha barriga.

Pela primeira vez, todos na sala, com exceção de Doc e Jeb que pareciam já saber do fato, dirigiram o olhar para o pequeno detalhe, ainda discreto, de uma barriga que começava a protuberar nesse corpo. Mais uma vez, Jeb veio em meu socorro:

– Quando levaram Peg de nós, descobriram que ela estava grávida. A Estrelinha aqui fez a gentileza de trazer o bebê de volta pra casa. Vocês o chamam de John, não é? É um nome bonito.

– Ah, meu Deus! – exclamou Melanie – Ah, meu Deus! Temos que contar a Ian. Minha nossa! Isso vai ser difícil!

À menção do nome dele, meu estômago se contraiu. Eu sentia um alvoroço de sensações conflitantes quando pensava no quanto eu estava ansiosa por vê-lo e, ao mesmo tempo, no quanto eu temia sua reação. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente. Percebendo isso, Mel se aproximou.

– Me desculpe, Estrela. Só agora me dei conta de que se você tem as memórias e as emoções de Peg, então...

Ela não terminou a frase e eu baixei os olhos, tentando evitar encará-los. Doía demais pensar que Ian jamais poderia ser meu. Ele pertencia a Peg, essa irmã a quem eu amava, mas que sequer me conhecia.

– Tudo bem. – afirmei, levantando a cabeça – Eu não quero roubar a vida de ninguém. Pelo contrário, vim aqui para devolvê-la.

– Como é? – espantaram-se todos, quase em uníssono.

– Eu jamais deixaria meu... o filho de Peg viver sem a mãe. Eu não permitiria que Ian continuasse sofrendo a ausência de Peregrina se ele pode tê-la de volta.

– Então ela ainda está aqui? Nesse planeta? – perguntou Melanie, em júbilo.

– Sim, Logan e eu a roubamos do hospital e eu a trouxe pra cá.

– É, mas aí entra um pequeno probleminha. – disse Jeb – Seu amiguinho não confia em nós. Pelo que pude entender, ele não sabe que você veio aqui nos devolver Peg ou que nós sabemos como fazer isso sem a ajuda dele.

– Não, ele não sabe. – respondi, lembrando-me desolada do quanto isso machucaria Logan.

– Pois então. Aparentemente, quando começou sua febre, você confundiu as bolsas e acabou deixando Peg no carro que você roubou dele.

– Você roubou um carro? Legal! – exclamou Jamie, desviando-se momentaneamente do foco da discussão.

Eu apenas sorri para ele, mas estava começando a ficar em pânico com o que Jeb estava tentando me dizer.

– Ele a encontrou e está fazendo o tanque de refém até ter certeza de que você está bem.

– Mas eu _vou_ ficar bem. Eu só preciso de um corpo. Eu estava pensando... Eu sei que vocês não me devem nada, mas eu queria muito ficar aqui com vocês, com Peg, com John. Mel, por favor! Eu sei que você me odeia, mas esse bebê, meu John, eu o carrego dentro de mim, eu o amo mais que tudo. Por favor, Mel! Você fez isso uma vez por Peg, faça também por mim! Eu sei que é pedir demais, mas... – a essas alturas, uma torrente de lágrimas corria por meu rosto, e eu estava absolutamente em desespero.

– Eu não odeio você, Estrela! Como poderia? – disse Mel, segurando minha mão. Era a primeira vez que eu recebia um carinho que era destinado a mim, e não a Peg, desde que cheguei aqui. Isso me emocionou e me tranquilizou além de qualquer expectativa. – Você está dando um presente enorme a nós. Como eu poderia negar o que você precisa?

– Espere aí, mocinha! Antes de tudo você precisa se acertar com seu Buscador. Caso contrário, ele não nos devolverá Peg. – lembrou-nos Jeb.

– Mas Logan não vai aceitar. Ele vai achar que John está sendo tirado de nós. Ele não vai aceitar se separar de mim.

– E você quer ficar com ele? Com Logan? – perguntou Mel.

– Sim. Eu... Eu não sei. Eu também quero muito ficar aqui, mas ele e Ian... Isso jamais funcionaria.

– Acalme-se – disse Jared – Já estivemos em dilemas piores. Quando chegar a hora, convenceremos quem for preciso e traremos você de volta.

– Faremos um tribunal – disse Jeb, evocando uma de suas táticas favoritas de resolução de problemas – Decidiremos juntos se Logan é digno de confiança e, se ele aceitar ficar aqui, faremos isso funcionar. Não vai ser difícil, desde que ele não abra o tanque de Peg, como disse que faria.

– O quê!? – perguntou Doc, assustado.

Jamie estava em choque e Jared e Mel pareciam prestes a derrubar as paredes e mastigar os destroços de tanta raiva.

– Não, não! Ele não faria isso. Por favor, acreditem. Ele devia estar com medo de que alguma coisa acontecesse comigo. Por favor...

– Relaxe, Estrelinha! – disse Jeb – Um bom jogador como eu fareja um blefe a distância. Além do mais, ele disse que só faria isso se você estivesse em perigo. É só você convencê-lo de que não está.

– Nada disso! - disse Doc – Ela ainda não está bem para ir lá fora. – e eu pude perceber, aliviada, que Doc tinha voltado ao seu jeito normal.

– Bem, vamos por partes então. – falou Jamie – Primeiro precisamos explicar as coisas a Ian.

Doc apertou os dedos numa espécie de tique nervoso. Jeb coçou a cabeça, tentando imaginar o tamanho do desastre. Melanie e Jared ficaram pálidos e inertes. Eu senti meu estômago afundar e ficar do tamanho de uma bola de gude.

E Jamie... Bem, Jamie disparou pelo corredor afora

* * *

**Fic escrita em parceria com Laís Dias.**


	17. Chapter 16 Apenas Mais Um Dia

_**Come as you are, as you were,  
As I want you to be, as a friend,  
As a friend, as an old enemy (...)  
As an old memory, memory,  
Memory, memory  
(Comes as you are - Nirvana)**_

* * *

_POV Ian_

Era apenas mais um dia.

Minha nova vida era uma interminável procissão de dias tristes e terrivelmente iguais. Eu estava arando a terra, concentrado no trabalho como se o mundo ao redor tivesse deixado de existir, porque, na verdade, tinha mesmo. Desde que o Sol se pôs para mim, tenho apenas concentrado minhas energias no minuto presente, ignorando o buraco negro que se abre diante de meus olhos quando, por segundos, abandono minhas defesas e vislumbro o futuro.

Era apenas mais um desses dias.

Ou pelo menos foi o que pensei quando acordei e, como em todas as manhãs, saboreei o milésimo de segundo antes do despertar completo da minha consciência. Aquele breve momento em que o cérebro da gente ainda está sendo devidamente "ligado" e parece que tudo de ruim não aconteceu de verdade.

Acho que a maior parte das pessoas não se dá conta da existência desse instante, porque eu mesmo poucas vezes tive consciência dele. Mas nos últimos tempos, era ele que me salvava a vida. Era por causa daquele breve momento em que eu acordava achando que nada tinha mudado e imaginava Peg despertando ao meu lado, que eu abria os olhos.

Por causa disso e porque não houve uma só noite em que eu não a visse morrer nos meus pesadelos. De novo e de novo num ciclo infinito de autopunição. Como se houvesse algo naquela cena reprisada em minha mente indefinidamente, que eu ainda não tivesse visto.

Mas naquela noite, não sei por que, não tive esse pesadelo. Sonhei com algo que me fez sentir ainda pior. Sonhei com um bebê brincando na beira da praia, como na minha primeira noite com Peg. Era estranho para um morador do deserto sonhar constantemente com a praia, como acontecia comigo naquela época, mas havia um mar dentro de mim. Um mar revolto, cujas águas se acalmaram quando o Sol nasceu para mim.

Porém, o Sol havia se posto, as águas do mar eram escuras e profundas demais e afogavam tudo o que tentava respirar ao seu redor. Não se podia mais ver a brancura da areia. Apesar disso, nessa noite, o bebê estava lá e eu podia vê-lo brilhar através da escuridão.

Acordei sentindo meu coração arder, mas não havia espaço para mais tristeza em mim. Levantei-me da cama, mais cedo até do que de costume e, depois de passar pelo insuportável ritual diário de ter que compartilhar a cozinha com os outros na hora do café, fingir para Kyle, Mel e Jamie que eu estava melhor e me desviar dos cuidados de Sunny, pude me entregar ao trabalho.

Eu me sentia culpado por isso, por tentar enganar meus amigos e família, mas era preciso. A dor que eu sentia era só minha, não precisava ser imposta a mais ninguém. Até porque eles já carregavam a sua própria. Mesmo assim, eu me sentia culpado, especialmente por Sunny. Quer dizer, os outros, em algum nível, tinham consciência do meu fingimento, mas o aceitavam porque era um consolo conveniente pra eles. Já Sunny não era assim, ela não perceberia uma mentira mesmo que estivesse dançando hula-hula na frente dela. E o pior de tudo é que minha cunhadinha vinha, nos últimos tempos, se desvelando em cuidados maternais comigo.

Era Sunny quem ficava no meu pé para me manter apresentável, cortar o cabelo, fazer a barba, usar roupas limpas... Era ela que vivia reclamando de como eu passava tempo demais trabalhando ou fechado no quarto e que devia sair mais pra conversar e jogar bola com os outros. Ela insistia que eu precisava me alimentar melhor e trabalhar menos, porque tanto exercício físico estava me fazendo emagrecer... E blá, blá, blá... Todas aquelas coisas de uma inocente irmãzinha mais velha, que não entendia que eu precisava mortificar meu corpo para não perceber que minha alma podia morrer a qualquer instante e que meu coração estaria para sempre vazio. Antes estivesse morto.

O fato é que eu precisava muito do trabalho para me distrair da tristeza que tentava me engolir. Então, lá estava eu, imerso em minhas tarefas e concentrado na terra que me sujava até os ossos, quando Jamie veio correndo até mim. Mel e Jared vieram logo atrás dele, uma expressão estranha congelada em seus rostos. Jamie estacou pálido diante de mim e, mesmo quando larguei o que estava fazendo e fiquei apenas esperando pelo que ele tinha a dizer, o moleque não conseguiu falar nada.

– O que foi Jamie?

– Ian... – ele parou. Jamie ensaiou o começo de sua fala umas três ou quatro vezes, mas não conseguiu se decidir por nenhuma introdução.

– Você vai precisar ficar calmo – disse Jared.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntei, impaciente. Eu hoje não estava com espírito para protelações.

– Tem um monte de coisas acontecendo – disse Jamie. – De algumas você vai gostar muito, mas...

– Bom, então eu sugiro que você comece por elas. – mas como eu duvidava que houvesse alguma coisa que pudesse me deixar realmente animado, me corrigi – Ou então apenas comece por alguma coisa.

– Bem, tio Jeb estava no deserto hoje e ele viu um Buscador...

– O quê? Jeb está bem? Vocês já decidiram o que fazer? – perguntei, dirigindo-me a Jared, que era sempre o melhor cara para decidir o que fazer numa situação de risco.

– Não há perigo. – disse Jared – Pelo menos, eu acho. Mas o Buscador trouxe alguém com ele. Alguém que conhecemos... Mais ou menos...

– Será que dá pra vocês pararem com essas reticências e dizer uma sentença completa? – disse eu, exasperado.

Mel, que tinha estado muda e catatônica esse tempo todo, e que estava parada um pouco atrás dos dois, avançou uns passos e segurou minhas duas mãos. Ela respirou fundo e, em seguida, disparou:

– Peg não morreu!

Continuei parado do mesmo jeito que estava. Acho que meu cérebro entrou em colapso, porque simplesmente não pude processar a informação. Era como dar comandos com um controle remoto para uma TV fora da tomada. Comecei a rir de um jeito meio histérico.

_Tem algo muito estranho com esses três hoje!_

– Desculpe, acho que me desliguei por um minuto. Vocês estavam falando que Jeb viu um Buscador... Estranho, pensei ter ouvido você falar algo sobre Peg. Devo estar ficando louco...

– Ian, preste atenção! – Mel me interrompeu, olhando firme nos meus olhos – O Buscador trouxe alguém. Ele pediu ajuda a Jeb porque a amiga dele estava doente. Era Sol, Ian. O Buscador carregava o corpo de Sol.

Quando Mel mencionou o antigo nome que eu tinha dado à hospedeira de Pet antes que ela fosse Peregrina, algo acendeu dentro de mim. Meu corpo reagiu sem que eu pudesse controlá-lo e minhas pernas partiram a passos largos para o hospital. Tive a vaga impressão de que os três vinham atrás de mim e que me diziam coisas, mas eu não conseguia registrar nada, apenas o movimento rápido e incontido de meus pés engolindo a distância.

Na metade do corredor, pude ouvir a voz dela e vacilei. Aquela não era a voz de Peregrina. Bem, era a voz daquele corpo, mas não era a voz que eu tinha aprendido a escutar com meu coração. Não tinha sua inflexão doce, era mais alta, mais rígida. Havia uma força estranha nela que não era a força de Peg. Podia ser o mesmo piano, mas não era a mesma canção.

Melanie, que correra mais rápido, chegou e pareceu adivinhar a dúvida em minha expressão.

– Não é ela, Ian. – disse Mel, dando a mão a Jared que chegava logo atrás dela. Jamie veio um pouco depois e eu olhei para eles, implorando por uma explicação.

– Por que vocês fizeram isso comigo? – disse sem saber exatamente pra quem – Que espécie de piada sórdida é essa?

– Calma! – disse Mel – Ela está bem. Só que não está naquele corpo.

– Então como é que ela está bem? Mas que merda é essa que está acontecendo aqui? Nós a vimos morrer, Mel. Eu mesmo senti que não havia pulsação naquele corpo. Então como ele pode estar ali? E por que não é Peg que está nele? Mas que droga!

Senti minhas pernas bambearem e, subitamente era como se eu estivesse fora de meu próprio corpo. Eu devo ter ficado branco como papel, porque Jared e Jamie me seguraram um em cada braço e me escoltaram para fora dali. Mel vinha logo atrás de minhas costas, pronta para me impedir de voltar ao corredor, como se eles temessem que eu me soltasse e cometesse algum assassinato.

Quando estávamos longe o suficiente, eles pararam e todos nós nos sentamos num circulo, como num de nossos tribunais. Eu ainda estava completamente em choque.

– O que está acontecendo?

– Você estava gritando e nós não queríamos que ela ouvisse? – disse Jamie.

– Ela quem?

– Estrelas Refletidas no Gelo, a Alma que está no corpo da Peg. Eles a chamam de Estrela. – disse Jared, todo cuidadoso.

– Ah, quer dizer que agora você é todo gentil com a Alma que roubou o corpo da_minha_ mulher? Quando era a sua você se comportava bem diferente, pelo que me lembro.

– Ian, o fato de você estar em choque não te dá desculpa para ser idiota! – respondeu ele – Você sabe muito bem que as coisas eram diferentes. Eu não sabia que Peg estava trazendo Melanie de volta pra mim. Mas sabemos que Estrela trouxe Peg para nós.

– Ela trouxe? – perguntei, tentando me acalmar – Como assim? O que aconteceu com ela? Eu não estou entendendo nada.

– Você se lembra como estranhamos seu ferimento? – lembrou Mel – Não tinha ferimento de saída, mas Doc não achou nenhum projétil dentro de você. Além disso, você se recuperou rápido demais. E nunca ninguém conseguiu explicar isso direito.

– Sim. Eu me lembro de Doc ter falado sobre isso, mas eu não estava realmente prestando atenção. Eu estava mal demais pra conseguir pensar nisso.

– Pois então. – ela continuou – O Buscador contou a Jeb que eles têm uma arma especial, uma munição que apenas paralisa. Ela fere a pele e os músculos, mas não tem o mesmo efeito de um tiro. Peg levou três tiros dessa munição, o que paralisou temporariamente seus sinais vitais, mas depois eles os restabeleceram.

– Isso quer dizer que se nós não a tivéssemos deixado lá, poderíamos tê-la salvado?

– Talvez. Mas Doc acha que seria difícil, porque foram três tiros e ele não tem tantos remédios aqui, nem a aparelhagem de reanimação que eles usam. Bom, mas não adianta pensar nisso agora. O caso é que, depois de reanimar o corpo, os Buscadores retiraram Peg e inseriram Estrela. Eles queriam que ela os trouxesse até aqui.

– E foi o que ela fez, aparentemente. – disse eu, de forma rabugenta.

– Quer parar, Ian? Tente ser mais grato.

– Grato!? – eu quis gritar umas besteiras para Mel, mas Jared já estava me olhando com cara de poucos amigos.

Eu olhei pra ele e, pela primeira vez, pude entender exatamente o quanto ele tinha sofrido. Eu sorri tristemente pra ele, pensando que ele seria o único que me entenderia agora, mas que ninguém pôde entendê-lo naquela ocasião. Ele me olhou de volta com uma expressão confusa. Vai ver que era a primeira vez que eu sorria para Jared. Ele devia estar achando que eu fiquei louco. Mel interrompeu essa troca e puxou meu rosto com a mão, para que eu voltasse a me focar nela:

– Escute. Ela ficou semanas no hospital deles, sendo interrogada diariamente por um Buscador designado especialmente para ela, assim como a Buscadora da Lacey foi para Peg, mas ela não nos entregou.

– Puxa, deve ter sido terrível! – disse Jamie.

– Nem tanto, pelo jeito. Você não viu como ela fala dele? Eles estão apaixonados. Por isso o Buscador não a entregou quando descobriu a verdade sobre nós.

– O quê? Eles estão o quê? Com o corpo de Peg? – perguntei em pânico.

– Calma! Nada aconteceu, eu acho. Por que ela também tem sentimentos por você.

– Ela tem o quê? – eu já estava começando a soar como uma líder de torcida.

_Me dê um O. Me dê um Q..._

– Ela tem as lembranças e os sentimentos de Peg, Ian. Por isso ela mentiu para nos proteger. E por isso ela veio pra cá.

_Ai, caramba! Me dê um F. Me dê um O. Me dê um D..._

– É. Tem isso e tem mais outra coisa também. – disse Jamie.

Mel e Jared olharam sincronizadamente para ele, como se o mesmo impulso nervoso tivesse movido o pescoço dos dois. Eles o ameaçaram com o olhar, o que me fez temer qual era essa outra coisa.

– Bem, Ian. Agora vem a parte difícil. Estrela está disposta a devolver o corpo de Peg, mas ela quer uma outra hospedeira para si.

– Tudo bem... – disse eu, com o coração cheio de alegria - É justo. É justo e também é fácil.

– Mas o Buscador que está apaixonado por ela não sabe disso. Ele não sabe que nós sabemos como fazer o "transplante". E ela acha que será bem difícil convencê-lo.

– E isso é um problema por quê? Quem se importa com a droga do Buscador?

– _Ela_ se importa. E não quer fazer nada que o magoe. Além disso, tem um problema prático. E esse é muito mais grave.

– Mel, Peg está viva e vai voltar pra nós. O que pode ser grave? Se esse Buscador está mesmo apaixonado por Estrela, não vai se importar com a troca das hospedeiras.

– Teoricamente, mas tem algo no corpo dela que ele ama e que não vai querer perder.

– Como é? O corpo não é dela! Mas que merda é essa? Jared, me ajuda aqui! – pedi, lembrando um tempo distante onde eu estava do outro lado dessa discussão.

– Quando Peg foi ferida e capturada, descobriram que ela estava grávida. – Jared disse, sem rodeios.

– Ãn!?

O mundo de repente parou e começou a girar ao contrário. Meu sonho dessa noite se reprisou em minha memória e outras imagens se seguiram. Peg caída no chão do deserto abria os olhos e se levantava, andando por esses corredores, rindo, amando, vivendo... Seu corpo bonito se entrelaçava ao meu e de nosso encontro surgia uma lua cheia que iluminava a noite mais escura. É, eu sei, eu tinha uma imaginação estranha. Peg sempre disse que eu tinha um dom para metáforas.

– Um filho? – eu disse, com lágrimas nos olhos - Peg está esperando um filho meu?

– Sim, querido. É um menino. Estrela o chama de John. – disse Mel e, num instante, todos estávamos sorrindo.

– John... – repeti. Não havia palavras, ideias ou imagens que explicassem o que eu estava sentindo agora. – Bom, vamos lá, então. Vamos devolver Peg ao seu corpo, porque ela precisa saber que está grávida.

– Não é tão simples. Estrela é um pouco mãe dele também, ela o ama. E Logan, o Buscador. Parece que ele ama o bebê e não vai aceitar que o tiremos de Estrela.

– Então, "bora" arranjar um outro corpo para eles fazerem um bebê pra eles, porque esse corpo e esse bebê são _nossos_, meu e de Peg. Ele não precisa aprovar nada até que esteja feito.

– Na verdade, ele precisa sim. – disse Jamie – Tio Jeb disse que ele está fazendo o tanque de refém. Ele não nos devolverá Peg até que tenha certeza que Estrela está bem. E Estrela fora do corpo não é exatamente o que ele chamaria de bem.

– Pois eu vou cuidar disso rapidinho! – disse eu, pensando em quantos pedaços podia se partir a cara de um Buscador ladrão de filho alheio.

– Não! Nós não sabemos onde está o tanque. Está com ele, mas ele não diz onde. É melhor sermos diplomáticos porque ele andou fazendo ameaças...

– Ameaças?

– Tio Jeb disse que ele ameaçou abrir o tanque.

– Filho da...

– Calma! Nós daremos um jeito nisso. – disse Jared, ameaçando me segurar se eu tentasse alguma loucura - Ele está lá fora. Jeb não deixou que ele entrasse, mas ele não vai embora e nós também não conseguiremos sair sem que ele nos veja. É melhor tentarmos fazer isso pacificamente. Estrela pode resolver isso do modo mais fácil. É só ela falar com ele e convencê-lo de que eles ficarão juntos depois que tudo isso acabar.

– Bom, pois então...

– Ela tem sentimentos por você, Ian. – interrompeu-me Mel – Ela ainda não entende bem o que sente por ele. Ela precisa ser convencida primeiro. Você precisa resolver as coisas na cabeça dela.

– O quê? _Eu_ tenho que ir lá falar com ela? Não, Mel. Não posso.

– Como assim? Por que não? – ela perguntou, perdendo a paciência.

– Você sabe como foi para Jared ver Peg no seu corpo depois de achar que você estava morta? Imagina se ela estivesse carregando um filho de vocês?

Jared arregalou os olhos e, involuntariamente, balançou a cabeça em concordância. Mel e Jamie ficaram me olhando de um jeito esquisito, com um misto de piedade e irritação nos olhos.

– Ouçam. Eu preciso de um tempo, ok? É muita coisa pra digerir. Fiquem com ela e deixem que ela saiba que é bem-vinda aqui, por favor. Mas eu não consigo falar com ela agora.

Ninguém respondeu. Eles continuaram me olhando e pareceram achar natural que eu me levantasse, me dirigindo ao meu quarto. No entanto, meu destino era outro.

* * *

**Hey, you little heartbreakers! Não quero parecer nenhuma chorona, mas eu realmente gostaria muito de receber algum feedback para essa história. Se pudessem me agradar só um pouquinho... :)**


	18. Chapter 17 Confronto

_**So break yourself against my stones  
And spit your pity in my soul  
You never needed any help  
You sold me out to save yourself  
And I won't listen to your shame  
You ran away - you're all the same  
Angels lie to keep control...  
My love was punished long ago  
(Snuff - Slipknot)**_

* * *

POV - Logan

Algumas horas tinham se passado desde o momento em que Jeb tinha desaparecido com Estrela. Era a sensação mais estranha do mundo: impotência. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era esperar e imaginar mil cenários possíveis para as próximas horas.

No mais sombrio deles, os humanos revoltavam-se contra Estrela e, mesmo com John em seu ventre, eles não se importariam, destruindo à sua maneira selvagem os únicos seres com os quais já me importei. Eles viriam atrás de mim a seguir, quem sabe tendo matado Jeb e rompido qualquer trégua. Eu os deixaria me matarem, não conseguiria mesmo continuar vivendo depois disso, mas eu levaria alguns deles comigo.

Meu sangue ferveu com essa imagem. Estrela tinha razão, havia muita violência dentro de mim. Era preciso controlá-la, mantê-la adormecida. O quanto fosse possível.

Desviei-me então para outro cenário. Um tão desolador quanto esse deserto. Incômodo como o calor que me queimava, enfraquecendo meu corpo e embrulhando meu estômago. Ainda assim, era menos pior do que o anterior. Pelo menos nesse, Estrela e John ficavam vivos. Eu é que era descartado de sua história.

Nessa versão, Ian veria Estrela e se apaixonaria por ela. Era provável, não era? Ela ocupava o corpo que ele amava, que pertencia a ele pelas formas humanas de amar. Ela carregava um filho dele... Seria tudo tão simples. Estrela viria até mim implorando por perdão e para que eu não revelasse o paradeiro de seus humanos. E eu não o revelaria. Tampouco a perdoaria, porém. Mesmo assim, eu iria embora garantindo-lhe que ninguém mais saberia de seu esconderijo e eles então viveriam felizes para sempre.

Pelo menos até o momento em que eu arranjasse uma nova hospedeira para Peg e viéssemos juntos reivindicar nosso lugar nesse mundo distorcido.

Minha nossa! Meu hospedeiro se lembrava do que era uma novela e eu estava parecendo um personagem de uma. Mas já que estávamos no reino da ficção, eu podia imaginar ainda outro cenário. Esse bem mais agradável para mim, embora não o fosse para Estrela.

Os humanos não a aceitariam, eles destruiriam seus frágeis sentimentos deixando claro que jamais a amariam, porque ela não era Peg, não era um deles. Ela se lembraria então do quanto _eu_ a amo e de como sempre a protegi. Ela esperaria que eles dormissem e, na calada da noite, fugiria e viria para mim, profundamente arrependida por ter me abandonado para vir até aqui. Nós partiríamos em alta velocidade e iríamos viver em outro lugar, quem sabe em outro país, onde criaríamos John como se fosse nosso filho. E eu nunca mais ouviria falar em Ian novamente.

Agora, _esse _era um bom desfecho! Era também o menos provável, já que nada nunca era fácil para mim. A espera estava me deixando louco e o sol e o calor eram atordoantes, mas não o suficiente para embotar meus instintos.

Às minhas costas, pude ouvir passos na areia. Não achei que fosse Jeb, porque ele não precisaria se esgueirar, não teria motivos para isso. Os passos pareciam mais pesados também, a respiração entrecortada denotava ansiedade.

Movi lentamente minha mão até que ela alcançasse a faca que eu tinha mantido por perto, convenientemente oculta no interior de uma jaqueta com que eu forrava o chão. Bem, eu não estava descumprindo meu trato com Jeb. Ele não tinha dito nada sobre armas brancas.

Era apenas uma garantia. Eu não pretendia realmente machucar ninguém, mas tampouco pretendia ficar à mercê dos humanos. Virei-me ligeiramente, apenas o suficiente para ver que havia alguém a alguns metros. Um homem. Ainda sem me levantar, sobre os ombros, eu disse:

– Estou aqui em paz, humano. Não quero fazer mal a ninguém. Mas não estou indefeso, como você pode ver. Você está armado?

Ele, quem quer que fosse, não respondeu, o que era apenas uma confirmação sem palavras da minha suspeita: ele tinha vindo me matar. Há que se admirar um homem que não mente para seu adversário.

– Não vim aqui brigar com você, Buscador. – ele disse, para minha surpresa - Mas também não estou indefeso, se quer saber. O que eu quero, porém, é simples. É só você não me criar problemas e sairemos ambos ilesos daqui. Devolva-me. Minha. Mulher.

_Ian._

Mesmo sem vê-lo, reconheci-o de imediato. Essa solicitação tinha apenas um possível portador. Tudo o que eu menos queria era ter que vê-lo nesse momento, mas as coisas que eu queria estavam fugindo de meu controle rápido demais ultimamente.

Senti a lâmina fria e reluzente em minhas mãos, contemplando as implicações desastrosas de ser Ian quem estaria do outro lado desse confronto. Se ele tivesse realmente vindo para me matar e estivesse munido de uma arma de fogo, talvez a mesma Glock com que fui ferido da última vez, a faca de nada adiantaria. Antes que eu pudesse chegar perto o suficiente para fazer algum estrago, estaria morto ou seriamente ferido.

Se ele não tivesse uma arma de fogo, entretanto, a situação não seria muito melhor, pois, embora ele dissesse que não tinha intenção de me matar, quando ele me reconhecesse, o confronto entre nós seria inevitável. Eu não queria realmente matar ninguém, eu era uma Alma antes de tudo, mas algo dentro de mim borbulhava quando se tratava de Ian. Eu podia imaginar os olhos de Estrela para ele enquanto ele tocava a pele que era _minha, _enquanto ele recebia o amor que deveria ser _meu_.

Meus olhos escureceram e eu podia facilmente imaginar a lâmina afiada atravessando a carne dele e seu sangue tingindo o chão em que pisávamos. Podia imaginar também como eu me sentiria quando esse furor passasse e eu voltasse a mim, vendo que tirei a vida de alguém e deixei a violência que mora em meu hospedeiro, e que ele tinha passado a vida tentando domar, ficar irreversivelmente fora de controle. Podia imaginar os olhos de Estrela para mim quando visse que eu tinha o sangue de Ian em minhas mãos.

Então eu larguei a faca, jogando-a longe num movimento exagerado e barulhento para que ele percebesse que aquela era uma proposta de paz. Ou o mais próximo que eu chegaria de uma. Eu me levantei e me virei para ele, esperando seu reconhecimento, mas ele pareceu não vir. Não sei por que, mas o fato de ele não saber que fui quem tirou tudo o que ele tinha me irritou. Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu era capaz de fazê-lo sofrer tanto quanto ele me fazia.

– Por que você fez isso? – ele perguntou, sem mudar a expressão – Por que você se livrou de sua arma?

– Eu fiz um acordo com Jeb. E fiz também uma promessa a Estrela. Ela me fez jurar que jamais machucaria você novamente, Ian. Devia mesmo ter imaginado que você viria. Você demorou um pouco.

Ele largou a arma que trazia também, respondendo ao meu gesto de paz. A Glock, como eu suspeitava, foi colocada no chão sinalizando que se houvesse um combate, ele seria honesto e limpo.

– Como você sabe quem eu sou?

– Estrela me falou sobre você. Você é a pedra no meu sapato, a razão pela qual ela não pode me amar.

Uma expressão estranha de reconhecimento passou pelo rosto dele. E também um sentimento que não cabia bem nas lembranças que eu tinha dos rostos humanos, uma expressão bem mais comum às Almas: compaixão.

– Compreendo. Eu sou seu Jared. – ele disse, dando uma espécie de risada amarga.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando. Quem é Jared?

– Parece que ela não te conta tudo, afinal, não é? – a compaixão desaparecera rapidamente, dando lugar ao ar provocador – Deve ser por que ela sabe que não pode confiar inteiramente em alguém como você!

Aquilo me deixou furioso. Quem ele pensava que era para questionar as razões de Estrela, quando tudo o que ela estava fazendo era proteger esses malditos humanos? Mais do que tudo, aquilo me deixou furioso, porque era _verdade_. No entanto, não era direito dele falar sobre aquelas coisas, sobre a _minha _relação com Estrela.

– E o que você sabe sobre mim, humano arrogante? Você nem sequer me reconheceu.

– Nós já nos encontramos antes?

– Ah, sim. Talvez você não se lembre porque estava ocupado demais se escondendo enquanto sua mulher lutava pela vida. – disse eu, enquanto dobrava meus dedos na forma de uma arma e os apontava para ele imitando um disparo.

Eu sabia que aquela era uma declaração de guerra, mas era algo irreversível nesse ponto e eu próprio já não podia mais controlar a fúria que fervia dentro de mim. Ela tinha que explodir em algum lugar, mesmo que fosse apenas em palavras. Mas a ira dele, como era típico dos humanos, explodiu de forma bem mais violenta.

Ian rompeu a distância entre nós num bote quase felino, rápido demais para que eu pudesse desviar. Suas mãos seguraram a parte de trás de meu pescoço, desequilibrando-me para frente, em direção ao seu joelho.

Quase que por instinto, coloquei uma de minhas mãos em seu rosto para afastá-lo. Isso me deu tempo de, com a outra mão, segurar seu joelho e aproveitar sua própria força para desequilibrá-lo, jogando-o para trás.

Teria sido um bom movimento se ele não estivesse ainda segurando meu pescoço, o que fez com que eu também tombasse junto com ele. Embora eu estivesse em posição vantajosa, o fato de ele ser bem maior do que eu, além de estar positivamente fora de si, cobrou seu preço. Sua mão esquerda posicionou-se em meu ombro direito, enquanto a outra me pegou logo abaixo das costelas no lado oposto, girando-me no ar numa espécie de alavanca.

Num instante, era ele que estava sobre mim e, antes que pudesse evitar, um soco forte fez meu olho latejar como se quisesse pular para fora. Eu coloquei meus braços sobre o rosto para defender os socos que vieram a seguir, mas o impacto daquele primeiro também tinha feito minha nuca bater com certa força no chão e eu fiquei tonto.

A sensação era familiar a esse corpo, acostumado à dor, mas a raiva que se seguiu a isso era ainda mais, tornando-se quase parte de meus músculos agora. Eu tinha prometido a Estrela que não machucaria seus humanos, mas eu não tinha prometido a ela nada sobre deixá-los me fazer de saco de pancadas.

Ele estava sentado sobre minhas pernas, prendendo-me com seu peso no chão, o que impossibilitava qualquer movimento de meus membros inferiores. Mas com uma das mãos eu agarrei seu pescoço e empurrei-o para trás, usando meu outro braço para empurrar seu tronco. Usando o máximo de minha força para levantar seu corpo de cima de mim, consegui livrar minhas pernas, colocando meu pé direito ao lado de seu joelho esquerdo, forçando-o a se desequilibrar. Com o outro pé, empurrei seu quadril, usando meus braços e pernas como alavanca para jogar todo nosso peso para o lado direito, girando-nos novamente.

A dor em meu rosto e em minha nuca me fez oscilar, mas meus músculos inundados de adrenalina e de ódio garantiram-me a força para aplicar-lhe uma gravata, passando um de meus braços por baixo e outro por cima de seu pescoço, travando-o sob meu peso.

Com as mãos livres, ele tentou se soltar, mas isso só fazia com que eu forçasse mais meu peso sobre sua garganta. Eu protegi meu próprio rosto mantendo-o abaixado ao lado de sua cabeça, mas, ainda assim, ele conseguiu acertar minha têmpora. Isso piorou minha dor, mas a pancada não foi suficientemente forte, já que seu ar estava acabando.

Eu mantinha o golpe frouxo apenas o suficiente para que ele não sufocasse, mas se ele continuasse a se contorcer, em breve desmaiaria. Se isso acontecesse, eu não poderia alegar que estava apenas me defendendo e o trato com Jeb estaria desfeito de vez.

– Acalme-se! – ordenei – Pare de se mexer ou você vai desmaiar.

Ele me socou novamente, dessa vez no rim. Apesar de não ter sido uma pancada muito forte, ela fez com que eu ofegasse, perdendo um pouco de meu próprio ar e afrouxando meu aperto em seu pescoço.

– Você roubou tudo o que eu tinha! – disse ele, com voz estrangulada.

– Não, Ian. _Você_ perdeu tudo o que tinha! Mas agora Estrela trouxe tudo de volta pra você e _eu_ é que estou perdendo tudo o que tenho.

– Encontre uma hospedeira para a sua mulher e leve-a daqui. Eu não ligo! Eu só quero a _minha_ mulher e meu filho de volta!

_O quê?_

– Estrela te disse que devolveria a hospedeira? Ela disse a você que isso seria possível?

– Ela não precisa dizer nada. Nós já fizemos isso antes. Peg nos ensinou, porque, ao contrário de você e sua namoradinha, ela não queria ficar com nada que não lhe pertencesse.

Tudo ficou preto de repente e eu me levantei, soltando-o. Se Peg fez isso, se ela traiu sua própria espécie revelando o único segredo que protegíamos a qualquer custo, então Estrela sabia o que os humanos fariam quando ela chegasse aqui. E mesmo assim ela veio. Ela estava disposta a entregar-se a esses carniceiros. Quem sabe se eles saberiam a forma certa de fazê-lo ou se a matariam no processo? Quem sabe o que eles fariam com ela quando a extraíssem de sua hospedeira, mesmo que a tivessem retirado inteira?

– Ela veio aqui para se entregar! – exclamei, atônito – Eu pensei que ela tivesse vindo porque queria viver com você. Nunca entendi a insistência dela em ter Peg sempre por perto. Como eu pude ser tão idiota! Peregrina é uma traidora!

– Cuidado com o que fala! – disse Ian, massageando a própria garganta. Aparentemente, ele estava ciente de que tinha acabado de me dar o golpe mais forte de todos, por isso não estava mais tentando me socar.

– Como Estrela está se sentindo com tudo isso? Quanto a perder John e... não ficar ao seu lado?

– Eu não sei. Não a vi. Eu não consegui.

– VOCÊ O QUÊ? – gritei, furioso.

Era a minha vez de perder o controle. Eu imaginei a dor dela com a rejeição dele. Imaginei o quanto eu queria estar com ela e em tudo que eu estava sacrificando para impedir que ela sofresse. Enquanto ela fazia tudo por alguém que não era nem capaz de lhe dizer "obrigado". Aquilo foi demais pra mim.

– Eu não posso ir vê-la. Tem idéia de como seria para mim ver outra pessoa no corpo de Peg, carregando _nosso _filho? Eu não _quero _conhecê-la!

– Você. Não. Quer?

Tudo o que eu estava segurando escapou do meu controle, como se as barragens de uma imensa represa tivessem cedido. Eu parti para cima dele, cego de ódio. Pelo visto nossa briga não tinha acabado. Meu corpo todo foi impulsionado para frente num soco que desembocou com toda a minha força no rosto dele. O impacto fez com que ele cambaleasse para trás e eu aproveitei para socá-lo outra vez, no estômago. Eu estava absolutamente fora de controle quando ouvi o clique de uma arma em minha cabeça.

– Pensei que podia confiar em você, Logan. – disse a voz de Jeb, enquanto eu parava o próximo golpe no ar.

Quando me virei para ele, entretanto, ele viu meu estado, o sangue que descia de um corte em meu supercílio causado pelo soco que tinha deixado meu olho inchado.

– Vejo que minha parte do trato também foi descumprida, não é, Ian? Quando vocês garotos vão aprender que quem manda aqui sou eu?

– Ah, qual é, Jeb! Você não pode ter acreditado que Mel não me contaria sobre o Buscador fazendo Peg de refém. E muito menos que eu não faria nada a respeito!

– O que eu sei é que você devia ter confiado em mim e respeitado as regras de minha casa. Já te dei passes-livres demais, O'Shea!

– Desculpe, Jeb. Você tem razão. Eu simplesmente não pensei.

– Pois pense da próxima vez. Agora vocês estão aí quebrados e sangrando e não temos Curar ou Corta Dor o suficiente para os dois, principalmente, porque Estrela vai precisar do pouco que temos se ela _e Logan_ concordarem em fazer a extração. – disse Jeb, incluindo-me na decisão e frisando meu nome, o que me deixou estranhamente orgulhoso.

– _Se _eles concordarem? – perguntou Ian, indignado.

– Se eles concordarem. – repetiu Jeb – Você sabe que não é assim que fazemos as coisas por aqui, filho. Nós não forçamos as pessoas a entregarem suas vidas em nossas mãos.

– Mas Peg tem direito de viver! Ela tem direito de conhecer nosso filho.

– Mas quem o carregou até agora foi Estrela. Ela também precisa ser considerada.

– Estrela não é mãe dele, Jeb.

Eu estava tentando ficar quieto em respeito a Jeb, mas aquilo foi demais para mim.

– É assim que você fala, então? Ela é mãe dele _sim_. Até agora fomos nós que cuidamos dele, sonhamos com ele e zelamos por sua vida dentro do ventre dela. Depois de tudo o que ela fez? Ela abriu mão de nosso futuro, fugiu de mim e quase morreu tentando fazer o que era certo pra _você_. E você nem mesmo pôde olhá-la nos olhos? Você nem sequer esteve no mesmo lugar que ela? Será que você sabe o quanto você a está torturando?

– Eu... não tinha pensado por esse lado. Não pretendia fazê-la sofrer. Só me importei com Peg.

– Sei. Você nem considerou que ela tivesse sentimentos, não é? – bradei, irritado.

– Escute aqui! Não me acuse das coisas sem saber.

– E não é o que você está fazendo comigo e com Estrela? Eu nem ligo para o que você pensa, mas ela passou dois meses chorando por você.

– Sinto muito. Estou cansado de tanta dor. Eu só queria acabar logo com isso. Mas não quero ver ninguém mais sofrer.

– Então porque é tão difícil ser um pouco gentil com ela?

– Simplesmente, Buscador, porque eu acordei hoje achando que a mulher que eu amo estava morta. E agora, horas depois, descubro que ela não está, mas que ela está fora de seu próprio corpo, que há outra no lugar dela. Essa outra carrega nosso filho, um filho que nem eu nem a mãe dele sabíamos que existia. Essa moça em questão, uma total desconhecida para mim, tem em suas mãos tudo aquilo que mais me importa, mas ela tem também um namorado maluco que está escondendo o criotanque de nós, porque não quer abrir mão do corpo e do filho que pertencem a Peg. Esse maluco é, por acaso, aquele que eu acreditava ser o assassino de Peregrina. Estão bons pra você esses motivos porque eu não consegui levar os sentimentos dos outros em consideração?

– Então deixe-me falar um pouco da minha situação. A garota por quem estou apaixonado também está grávida. Mas veja só que coisa: o filho não é meu. Nem dela! No entanto, nós dois o amamos. Eu. O cara que nunca amou ninguém na vida. Eu. Alguém que considerava os humanos uma espécie abjeta, sem o menor respeito por seu mundo e, em hipótese alguma, digna de confiança. Apenas uma doença a ser erradicada. Mas há dois meses, quando eu estava apenas cumprindo minha obrigação, essa louca entrou na minha vida. Algumas semanas depois, estou eu aqui, inundado por emoções humanas e confiando meu destino e o daquela que eu amo à espécie que eu costumava desprezar. E o pior? Essa maluca por quem estou apaixonado está tentando devolver sua hospedeira pra essa outra maluca que entregou a vocês a única arma que vocês teriam contra a nossa espécie. Você ainda acha que é o cara mais confuso aqui?

Ian e Jeb ficaram me olhando boquiabertos, avaliando-me de forma diferente agora que sabiam como eu me sentia. Parece que não se podia subestimar as palavras aqui. E eu que nunca achei que elas serviam pra muita coisa!

– Tudo bem, rapazes. Vamos encerrar a terapia de grupo agora e voltar a ser homens práticos – disse Jeb, encerrando o silêncio constrangido – Ian, você vai voltar lá pra dentro e mostrar um pouco de respeito a Estrela.

Ian abaixou-se para recolher a arma largada no chão, mas Jeb interrompeu seu movimento, encostando de leve o cano do rifle no ombro dele:

– Está pensando que eu nasci ontem, filho? Deixe essa arma aí onde está.

– Qual é, Jeb? Você acha que eu vou fazer alguma loucura? Eu já estou bem.

– Sei, nada como umas pancadas pra fazer vocês sossegarem, não é? Mas eu não cometo o mesmo erro duas vezes. O que me leva a você, Buscador. Vou esquecer temporariamente que você descumpriu nosso trato, porque eu conheço meus garotos. Sei que foi Ian quem começou tudo isso, mas numa próxima vez, vou esquecer que sou um cara de bem, está me ouvindo?

– Sim, estou ouvindo. Não vou descumprir minha palavra.

Ele assentiu sério, mas satisfeito e eu gostei da sensação. Qualquer coisa nele fazia com que eu não ousasse contrariá-lo. Eu nunca aceitei ser mandado ou controlado por ninguém, mas eu respeitava um homem como Jeb. Algo me dizia que havia dentro dele revoluções parecidas com as que havia dentro de mim. Era ele quem cuidava da ordem entre seus humanos, de uma maneira similar ao que eu fazia na minha espécie. Além disso, eu gostava do jeito que ele me defendia, algo que meu hospedeiro nunca soube como era. Portanto, era uma emoção nova. Na verdade, eu acho que estava começando a gostar dele.

– Então agora que estamos resolvidos, você vai ficar mais um pouco aqui, até preparamos as pessoas para o fato de que há um Buscador entre nós. Mas eu vou ficar com você para impedir que algo assim – ele apontou descuidadamente para mim e depois para Ian, imundos de areia e de sangue – volte a acontecer.

– Até quando vou ter que ficar do lado de fora? – questionei, ansioso por ver Estrela.

– Até Estrela estar suficientemente bem para passar por um tribunal e todo mundo se acostumar com... Bem, com as novidades.

– Como é?

– Ouviremos o que você e ela têm a dizer em seu favor e diremos o que pensamos sobre você fazer nossa Peg de refém. Não vou mentir, Logan. Não acho que você vai angariar muita simpatia.

– Não me importo. Por que me importaria?

– Porque Estrela quer ficar conosco e se você quer ficar com ela... Bem, faça as contas!

_Ficar aqui?_

Contemplei chocado a possibilidade. Eu já tinha proposto algo assim a Estrela, mas foi num momento de desespero. Eu nunca pensei realmente que isso fosse possível.

Ian cuspiu um pouco de sangue que tinha se acumulado em sua boca, deixando claro com seu gesto depreciativo que não aprovava esses arranjos. O que me deixou ainda mais tentado a considerar seriamente a possibilidade. Jeb olhou para mim de forma inquiridora:

– E então, Buscador, o que me diz? Vai lutar por seu lugar entre nós ou não?


	19. Chapter 18 Verdade

_**Never really said too much  
Afraid it wouldn't be enough  
Just try to keep my spirits up  
When there's no point in grieving  
Doesn't matter anyway  
Words could never make me stay  
Words will never take my place  
When you know I'm leaving  
(Light on - David Cook)**_

* * *

_POV – Estrela_

– Hmm... Estrela...? Eu posso entrar? – ouvi a voz hesitante de Mel na porta do hospital.

Meus olhos lacrimejaram inconscientemente. Eu estava habituada a ouvir essa voz apenas nas minhas lembranças, nos meus sonhos. Ouvi-la tão perto de mim, sabendo que sua dona realmente estava aqui, era algo que eu tive pouco tempo ainda para registrar. Não podia ser verdade que eu tinha realmente conseguido.

– Sim, Mel... Hã, Melanie. – eu respondi, a voz embargada igualmente desconcertada. Eu tinha Mel como minha irmã – herdei de Peregrina mais do que afeto por ela. Eu herdara sua mente. Peregrina compartilhara o corpo de Melanie com ela, e seus pensamentos e sua atitude também; eu sentia como se a conhecesse mais do que a mim mesma - mas era claro que ela não sentia o mesmo.

Ela entrou no quarto, dando um sorriso forçado para Doc, que remexia em algumas caixas em um buraco-armário ao lado da sua mesa, e para mim. Sua expressão era indecifrável, como ela faz – como todos os Stryder fazem – quando quer esconder o que está pensando, quando não quer que saibam o que está sentindo. Tomei como um mau sinal.

– Você está bem? – ela perguntou, mas seus olhos voaram para Doc.

– Sim, Estrela está bem – respondeu ele – Apenas um pouco desidratada. Ela precisa ingerir líquidos com frequência nas próximas horas. As feridas da insolação vão se curar com o tempo, mas seria bem mais rápido se tivéssemos algum Curar. – ele murmurou, com tom desolado.

– Tudo bem. – disse eu, inesperadamente. Eu não queria me sentir mais culpada ainda, até por privar Doc dos seus medicamentos milagrosos – Eu estou bem. Apenas com sede. - E eu estava. Sentia como se minha garganta estivesse com tantas bolhas quanto minha pele. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-me enjoada demais no momento para conseguir engolir alguma coisa.

– Claro. – murmurou Doc, balançando a cabeça, constrangido – Eu devia saber disso. Melanie? Pode ficar com ela enquanto eu vou à cozinha pegar um pouco de água? Não seria prudente deixá-la sozinha.

– Hmm, sim. Fico com Estrela.

Não questionei ou me impus. Melanie não voltaria aqui se não tivesse algo realmente importante para dizer. Assisti Doc deixando uns papéis velhos de lado e atravessando a sala apressadamente, me lançando um último olhar clínico.

Incrível como seu humor nunca ficava recoberto de ódio por mais de meia hora. Para quem há minutos eu achava que me odiava mortalmente, agora estava atencioso como seria com qualquer outro enfermo, tratando de mim. Meus olhos se encheram de água novamente. E eu nem me importava com o fato de que provavelmente o pior seria quando todos saíssem daquela linha: "Ah!, a Alminha estúpida trouxe a nossa outra de volta! Vamos dar a ela segurança até conseguirmos o que queremos de volta, então a jogaremos dentro de um criotanque de volta para o planeta da galáxia mais próxima!"

Mel veio até o lado do meu catre, subitamente interessada na ferrugem das beiradas de ferro. Sua boca estava crispada, e ela parecia pensar no melhor jeito para dizer algo.

– Melanie? Você quer me dizer alguma coisa? – indaguei, não gostava de protelações, por pior que fosse o que viesse depois delas.

Ela arrastou o catre à minha frente para mais perto e se sentou suspirando.

– Estrela, você sabe que o fato de você ter chegado aqui com Peg viva mudou completamente... Tudo. Todos aqui dentro, os que mais sofriam com a perda dela... E os poucos que sabem que você está aqui... Bem... Certamente não há como eles ficarem muito felizes com a ausência dela. – ela deu uma pequena pausa, os lábios se recurvaram um pouquinho para baixo – Então, você sabe quem sofreria mais com tudo isso.

É claro que eu sabia. Meu coração bateu em palpitadas rápidas com a percepção, e uma parte de mim simplesmente não queria ouvir o que Melanie tinha a dizer.

– O que está tentando dizer? – eu perguntei mesmo assim, minha voz soando estrangulada.

– Bom, Estrela... É o Ian. – ela olhou para o lado, então grunhiu. Parecia aborrecida, e de certa forma, brava. O resto da frase veio num jorro zangado – Nós contamos sobre você para ele, e... Ian não quer vir!

Ian não quer vir.

As palavras rodaram na minha cabeça como vespas. Mas não foi o meu cérebro que elas picaram – apesar deste também ter aumentado o ritmo latejante - foi o meu coração. Apertando-se e repuxando-se, encolhendo-se. Era assim que eu sentia meu peito. Simplesmente minúsculo – por que a única pessoa que o completava, simplesmente não queria me ver. E não havia palavras para isso.

– Olha... Por favor, desculpe-me. – Mel murmurou, e eu pensei ter visto seus olhos brilharem com lágrimas.

– Desculpar você? – consegui perguntar, sufocada – Pelo que exatamente?

– Por isso. Por Ian. Eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo. - ela engoliu em seco - Por que eu já senti isso. E eu sei como dói. Ser ignorada pela pessoa que você ama, mesmo sem pedir por isso, mesmo sem ter culpa. Sem pedir que acontecesse. Peg passou por isso; eu a fiz passar por isso. Mas pelo menos não foi ideia dela atravessar um deserto para um lugar onde ela sabia que sofreria; mas foi você que a trouxe, foi você quem devolveu o filho dele. Por que você quis, ninguém a obrigou. E depois de tudo, ninguém nem mesmo te agradece... Nem mesmo pode ouvir da voz... – ela parou de repente, a voz embargada.

Eu queria dizer-lhe que ninguém tinha culpa, que eu sabia exatamente para onde estava indo e o que sentiria. Que mesmo se as memórias não me assombrassem todas as noites, eu acabaria vindo para cá de todo o jeito – o que provavelmente não seria mentira. Queria dizer que eu entendia Ian, e que não me importava com sua atitude.

Mas a verdade é que eu me importava. Muito. Isso estava marcando o meu coração a cada dolorosa batida.

Então tudo que eu fiz, foi virar meu rosto para o travesseiro sob minha cabeça, e fazer uma coisa que eu estava tentando ser forte para evitar, que eu estava prometendo a mim mesma não fazer. Eu chorei.

Senti-me vazia. Uma dor profunda percorreu meu corpo como se se espalhasse por mim através do meu sangue. Havia algo de muito errado no fato de que minha simples presença espalhasse tanto sofrimento entre aqueles que eu amava.

Em algum lugar, Ian estaria feliz por saber que Peg está viva, surpreendido e orgulhoso pela existência de John, mas infeliz por que era eu quem estava aqui.

Agora mesmo, Mel usava o que talvez fosse o resto de suas forças para ser solidária comigo e me fazer sentir bem-vinda, confortável. Isso porque ela era grata. Grata por eu ter trazido Peg de volta, não por eu estar aqui, não por eu ser quem eu sou.

Doc se mostrara preocupado e cuidadoso, não só porque esse é o corpo de Peg ou porque há um bebê que precisa de cuidados dentro de mim, mas porque é parte de sua natureza. Eu sou sua paciente, não sua amiga.

Jeb, Jamie, Jared, enfim, aqueles que eu considerava como se fossem minha família, estavam revolvendo suas mentes em busca de uma maneira de me encaixar em seus quadros mentais. Uma desconhecida que os amava. Nada mais do que isso. Como se uma vez reescrevendo suas convicções sobre o mundo para fazer caber uma Alma nele, não fosse o suficiente.

Havia certamente bons sentimentos por mim. Havia gratidão, cuidado, consideração, ternura... Talvez um dia, houvesse amizade. Mas isso era tudo o que eu poderia ter, o máximo que eu poderia almejar. Eu deveria ser grata. Mas simplesmente não era o suficiente. Eu queria amor.

Era dele que meu coração estava preenchido. De amor. De uma necessidade profunda e urgente dessas pessoas à minha volta. De um desespero incontido e insano por ouvir a voz de Ian chamando _meu _nome. Por um só sentimento que fosse dedicado a mim. Estrelas Refletidas no Gelo.

E esse sentimento existia, mas não era aqui que ele estava. Era em algum lugar lá fora, correndo perigo por mim. Dentro do coração despedaçado de uma Alma que eu abandonei para viver essa aventura insana, mas que mesmo assim, nunca me abandonou.

Involuntariamente, corri meus olhos pelo cômodo em busca do semblante que me dava conforto quando eu sentia medo. Ansiei em vão pelos braços que me acalmavam quando eu chorava. Revi mentalmente todas as vezes em que eu tinha acordado no meio da noite com um nó dentro de mim e Logan o tinha desfeito, afastando a dor com suas palavras, com a simples segurança que havia em sua voz de que tudo ia ficar bem. De que ele nunca iria embora. Não importava o quanto eu sofresse por Ian e o quanto esse sofrimento partisse seu coração. Como eu tinha sido injusta com ele! Como eu o tinha feito sofrer!

Mel pegou minha mão e acariciou meu rosto e meu cabelo, um gesto familiar e bem-vindo que eu reconhecia de minhas lembranças. Exceto que não eram _minhas _lembranças. As únicas lembranças que eram realmente minhas tinham apenas um protagonista. E ele não estava aqui. Tudo o que eu tinha feito era feri-lo. Eu o tinha deixado pra trás e me senti tremendamente só, tremendamente culpada ao perceber isso.

– Sinto muito, Estrela. – ela disse – Ian só está... confuso. Eu acho. Foi assim com Jared também quando eu e Peregrina chegamos aqui. Mas ele pediu que eu dissesse que você é bem-vinda... Ele só não consegue dizer isso pra você agora. Mas você sabe... Você se lembra de como foi antes. Tudo vai melhorar.

– Tudo bem, Melanie. Eu entendo, na verdade. Não é como se eu não soubesse o que me esperava quando vim para cá. É só que imaginar como seria e viver essa realidade são coisas bem diferentes.

– Eu não sei o que dizer. Tenho certeza de que você sabe o quanto o que está fazendo é importante para nós. O quanto somos gratos. Mas eu sei também que isso não é suficiente.

– Não posso negar o bem que me faria uma mentira piedosa, Melanie. Mas acabo de me dar conta de que algo de verdade está esperando por mim lá fora. Eu só queria poder refazer certas coisas.

_Eu só queria poder pedir perdão a Logan. Só queria que ele me dissesse que vai ficar tudo bem._

– Com licença – disse uma voz familiar que cortou o ar, atingindo meu coração em cheio – Você tem um minuto para mim?


	20. Chapter 19 Percepções

_**I cried and cried every night  
Till I died for you baby  
I tried and I tried to deny it that your love drove me crazy baby  
If the love that I got for you is gone  
If the river I've cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song  
(Bon Jovi - This ain't a love song)**_

* * *

POV Estrela

Eu ainda me lembro de que o primeiro sentimento que tive ao me assentar nesse planeta foi o vazio.

Na verdade, esse é o tipo de coisa que mesmo que uma Alma viva por décadas no mesmo hospedeiro, jamais esquece. A primeira coisa que te afoga quando você está consciente o bastante para ser capaz de notar que você já consegue sentir alguma coisa, que você agora é o seu hospedeiro. Algumas Almas dizem que seus corpos não os receberam com nenhum sentimento negativo – ao contrario, um leve e feliz, a doce ignorância de que sua mente esta sendo submissa. Foi assim comigo nos Ursos. Eu não senti nada quando meus olhos se abriram para o meu planeta, pois meu hospedeiro não sabia o que havia acontecido. Simplesmente não fazia ideia de que eu o estava suprimindo. A primeira nuance de algo parecido com alegria e intensidade, vieram apenas depois de quando eu comecei minhas esculturas no gelo.

Eu estava acostumada com isso. Para mim, era algo inteiramente normal. É claro, até eu resolver que queria vir para Terra. E então, eu finamente senti o meu primeiro e mais sincero sentimento – e, ao contrário do que eu havia ouvido falar, não fora algo primordial nem revigorante. Fora a dor. A dor do nada.

E eu, sinceramente, não entendi aquela dor no começo. O que poderia explicar a pulsação dolorosa no meu peito? Nada, a não ser que alguém estivesse espremendo meu coração com mãos de aço. Era o que eu pensava; a coisa mais provável. Mas como tudo neste planeta, existia um porquê que eu não pensava ser razoável – não, ninguém estava de fato esmagando o meu coração. Ninguém estava realmente fatiando-o, me dando a impressão de que ele estava sendo aniquilado pouco a pouco. O que simplesmente me faltava era um amor que era designado, que era recebido, por apenas uma pessoa – pessoa esta que eu sabia que não estava mais presente antes mesmo de eu ter consciência de que havia acordado. Por que não havia mais razão deste amor estar lá se aquela pessoa também não estava para receber o que era inteiramente dela.

Foi ali, olhando diretamente nos olhos celestes e intensos que eu finalmente percebi tudo isso. Eu, que achava que sabia exatamente o porquê de estar me encaminhando de volta para a minha casa, de volta para meus humanos, na verdade, não compreendia o porquê daquela dor. Não compreendia, de fato, como uma simples distância poderia me deixar impotente para continuar longe por muito tempo. Não até eu olhar aqueles olhos cansados e desfocados pela primeira vez. Até eu ouvir a voz que eu sabia ser dele antes mesmo de tê-lo visto.

As emoções que esmagaram meu coração naquele momento foram tantas que eu mal conseguia respirar.

– Ian?! – Melanie deixou escapar um arfar de surpresa enquanto eu permanecia imóvel – O que você... O que você faz aqui?

– Eu... Eu... Bom, eu meio que... Recebi uma... Coisa que me fez mudar de ideia. – disse ele simplesmente. Meus olhos fixados no seu rosto perceberam que ele não olhara para mim diretamente desde que chegara aqui.

– Provavelmente essa coisa atingiu você com tanta força que rasgou seu rosto no impacto com sua cabeça dura – murmurou Melanie, enxugando as lágrimas discretamente, enquanto lançava um olhar observador e especulativo a Ian.

Eu realmente não sabia do que ela falava. Talvez por que eu estivesse muito ocupada tentando conseguir respirar enquanto não desgrudava o olhar dos olhos dele para prestar muita atenção em detalhes.

– Ah-ah... Oh, isso... Deve estar feio mesmo. Eu tive algumas complicações. Depois falo disso com você, Mel. Eu vim aqui conversar com outra pessoa. – lançou ele.

Nesse momento, eu encontrei meus pulmões; e eles voltaram a trabalhar – rápido demais. Minha respiração voltou num rompante, se prendendo na minha garganta e saindo como um soluço – soluço esse que saiu tão alto que atraiu todos os olhares do lugar para mim.

– Estrela? Você está bem? – ouvi Mel perguntar. Mas, bem, no momento soou aos meus ouvidos como um zumbido abafado. Porque agora eu estava encarando outra pessoa. E tentando por alguns segundos ver se aquela era mesmo a pessoa que eu achava que era.

Os olhos dele estavam cansados, as pupilas ligeiramente dilatadas. Olheiras fundas marcavam o contorno dos seus olhos, e ele parecia um pouco mais pálido do que eu me lembrava. Sua postura confiante e destemida sumira – como se junto com Peregrina, toda a sua a força também tivesse ido embora. Se um brilho consciente e doloroso não tivesse transpassado seu olhar quando eu o encarei, eu juraria que sua mente poderia estar tão mal quanto sua aparência.

– Estrela...? – Ian moveu os lábios hesitantemente. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo quando ele disse meu nome.

– Ian – solucei. Apenas quando minha boca se abriu e algumas gotas salgadas a molharam, que eu percebi que estava chorando.

Por segundos, tudo o que pudemos fazer foi nos olhar. Ele com a expressão indecifrável. Eu provavelmente, numa mistura de júbilo com um medo atormentador.

– Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem sozinhos – murmurou Mel, quebrando o silêncio e se levantando – Tenho que ir trabalhar na colheita dos melões – cantapulo.

Ela andou até Ian, parando por um instante para voltar o olhar para mim, depois murmurar algo no ouvido dele. Ian hesitou por um momento, depois assentiu rapidamente. Melanie deu um meio sorriso para mim e se foi. E então nós dois ficamos sozinhos.

Ian se aproximou depois de um minuto de conflito interno. Eu tentava com todas as minhas forças desviar o meu olhar daquele rosto que era o mesmo que coloria os meus sonhos e devaneios há meses, mas eu não conseguia. Tinha finalmente encontrado a coisa que preenchia esse corpo que agora era meu, e todo o meu ser me dizia que seria suicídio ignorá-lo naquele momento.

Mas a máscara de dor que tomava a expressão de seu rosto à medida que ele se aproximava era mais do que eu podia suportar.

Seu olhar olhou bem dentro do meu, e eu soube naquele instante que mesmo que ninguém o tivesse avisado de que Peregrina não estava mais nesse corpo, ele descobriria no primeiro instante em que olhasse para mim. Era óbvio que tudo que agora era eu não podia ser confundido com o que foi Peg, mesmo nós duas sendo da mesma espécie. Os olhos tomados de sofrimento dele diziam isso, berrando visivelmente que aquela que estava na frente deles não era nem de longe o que esperavam ver.

Esse conhecimento fez meu coração vacilar, o que eu sabia que era estúpido. Nem por um segundo eu tinha pensado que Ian olharia para mim da mesma forma que ele olhava Peg - mas era impossível que eu, a ridícula Alma que fora conduzida a amar humanos que provavelmente a desprezariam, não ficasse profundamente triste.

De repente, antes que eu percebesse, o seu rosto mudou. Passou de uma tela de dor para uma expressão... Neutra. Cansada. Calma. Quase... Resignada.

– Oi, Estrela - disse ele, a voz inflexível.

Eu engasguei.

Não com o efeito que sua a voz dirigida a mim causou no meu estômago. Ian estava ali na minha frente, falando comigo de livre vontade, realmente esperando que eu falasse algo. Talvez até tivesse pensando que eu estava calada por simplesmente não ter o que dizer, ou não quisesse dizer. Mas porque eu _queria_ responder. Queria desesperadamente. Dizer todas as milhares de coisas que eu havia pensado ou até mesmo dito em voz alta para o nada tantas vezes atrás.

Eu formulei todas essas frases na minha cabeça, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia verbalizá-las. Ainda assim eu iria dizê-las. Todas elas. Afinal, eu não atravessara o deserto para nada.

– Você... não parece nada bem.

_Claro, eu ia dizer tudo! Logo depois de dizer a coisa mais estúpida que passasse pela minha cabeça!_

– É isso que acontece quando a gente é tão cabeça dura que certas ideias têm que ser metidas nela à força! – disse ele, com o tom brincalhão que usava quando a tensão era demais pra ele.

Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que ele falava, estava me referido a seus olhos fundos e tristes, dos quais eu não tinha podido me desviar desde que ele entrou, e não sabia a que ideias ele se referia.

– Me desculpe por não ter vindo antes. O seu amigo teve que me convencer.

Eu cheguei a abrir minha boca para dizer que ele não precisava se desculpar por nada, nunca, mas então processei o resto da frase. O meu amigo só podia ser... Logan. Eles tinham estado juntos? O que tinha acontecido?

Reparei pela primeira vez nas roupas de Ian. Elas estavam imundas e cheias de sangue. Muito sangue. Seu lábio estava cortado e havia um hematoma ficando mais visível a cada segundo em dos lados de seu queixo, mas nada disso explicava tanto sangue. Pelo menos eu achava que não. Eu nunca tinha visto sangue humano antes, a não ser em minha lembrança da noite em que Peg levou os tiros. A noite em que Logan e Ian se viram pela primeira vez e estiveram tão próximos de se matar. A noite pela qual Ian devia culpá-lo até o fim de seus dias.

_Oh!_

– Ele está... Ele está vivo? – perguntei com o que restava de minha voz, antes que tudo o mais parasse para que o mundo à minha volta pudesse girar. De início devagar, depois cada vez mais rápido.

Ian se sobressaltou, provavelmente não pelas minhas palavras, que ele pareceu não registrar, mas porque eu devia estar absolutamente pálida, caso isso fosse possível com meu rosto queimado pelo sol.

– Você está bem? O bebê está bem?

O sol. O calor intenso e os calafrios de febre se alternando em meu corpo impotente. Meu precioso bebê, sofrendo dentro de mim. Lembrei-me de que foi Logan quem me salvou, quem garantiu que eu chegasse viva até aqui. Lembro-me também que, em meu delírio, eu o chamei de Ian. A última coisa que eu disse, a última coisa que eu fiz, foi chamá-lo pelo nome de outra pessoa.

Quando percebeu que meu corpo mal podia mais se sustentar sentado, Ian veio até mim, tentando me amparar. Eu ansiei desesperadamente por seu toque por meses, mas agora eu não o queria. Eu queria aquelas mãos longe de mim, mãos sujas de sangue. Sangue prateado?

– Você o matou? – perguntei, em meio a um sentimento completamente novo, que eu ainda não era capaz de identificar – Logan. Você o matou?

– Estrela, por favor se acalme. Eu vou chamar o Doc...

– EU NÃO PRECISO DELE! –gritei – Eu preciso saber se você... Eu preciso saber se você o matou!

Eu me lembrava o quanto Ian podia ser violento. E sabia que Logan podia ser muito mais. Nada bom podia ter saído desse encontro

– Não! – disse ele, segurando firme meu rosto e olhando-me nos olhos -Olhe pra mim! Eu. Não. O. Matei.

Meu alívio foi audível e, estando à deriva, permiti-me por alguns segundos me ancorar em seus olhos. Senti-me calma e senti também uma onda de amor percorrer meu corpo. Então lembrei-me de Logan. E senti vergonha. Vergonha por estar me derretendo nas mãos sujas com seu sangue. Subitamente, senti outra coisa, um sentimento que eu nunca me achei capaz de sentir, e desta vez eu pude nomeá-lo: eu estava com raiva de Ian.

Parecia impossível para esse corpo tal sentimento, mas eu não era esse corpo. Eu era outro ser e não podia ser eternamente escrava das emoções e sentimentos de outra, dos desmandos de um corpo cheio de um amor e de um desejo que não eram para mim. Curioso era que eu descobrisse aquilo justamente na presença perturbadora de Ian. Há até alguns minutos atrás, eu não conseguia nem pensar com ele por perto. E agora isso.

– O que você fez com ele? – disse eu, sem saber como reagir perante meu novo entendimento das coisas.

– Nada. Bom, quer dizer, ele está tão machucado quanto eu, mas é só. Um corte no supercílio sangra muito. Acho que foi por isso que você se assustou, não é?

Balancei a cabeça histericamente, olhando com pavor para sua camisa ensangüentada. Ian não se intimidou com minha repulsa e decidiu, como era de seu feitio, combatê-la.

– Também não precisa agir como se eu fosse um humano selvagem atacando uma simples Alminha indefesa. Quer dizer, eu sei o horror que vocês têm pela violência e tudo, mas o seu namorado não é exatamente indefeso. Aliás, de todas as Almas, você tinha que escolher justo alguém que não se parece em nada com uma!

Não pude conter um sorriso. De fato, Logan não se parece mesmo com uma Alma comum. Não há nada de comum em meu...

– Logan não é meu namorado – disse, me censurando por fazer tanta questão de que Ian soubesse disso.

– Tanto faz que nome você dê para o que ele é pra você, mas ele não está aqui por uma amiga. E suas reações quando pensou que ele estivesse em perigo também não são de uma.

Será que eu queria falar sobre isso com Ian? Não. Definitivamente, não.

– Ele machucou você – eu disse, desviando um pouco o assunto – Sinto muito – e eu sentia mesmo. Com raiva ou não, eu não conseguia me livrar do desejo de querer abraçá-lo e cuidar dele.

– Não importa. Seu namoradinho ninja apanhou mais do que bateu. Ele disse que tinha prometido a você que não me machucaria – Ian pensou um pouco sobre isso e dobrou o canto da boca, aquele canto que não estava machucado, num meio sorriso perturbadoramente tímido e sem graça – É verdade?

– Sim.

– Por quê?

– Porque esse tempo todo, com todas essas lembranças, todos os desejos desse corpo, eu achei que te amava.

Ian me olhou confuso. Não era um olhar de dor ou de repulsa ou de pena. Também não era um olhar de lisonja ou carinho. Era simplesmente o olhar de alguém que não entendia

– Mas Peg não está aí com você. Como isso é possível?

– Eu não sei. Meu palpite é que o amor dela por você, por todos vocês, é tão grande que moldou os fundamentos desse corpo e dessa mente. Acho que, gradativamente, ela não só se transformou em humana, mas transformou essa humana hospedeira nela própria, Peregrina.

– É um jeito lindo de entender as coisas. Acho que você está certa. E eu gostaria que você soubesse que sou muito grato por trazê-la de volta. Mesmo sendo, provavelmente, tão difícil e confuso pra você.

– Obrigada. É muito importante pra mim que você diga isso. É doloroso também, mas é bom mesmo assim. É muito confuso amar você, Ian. Porque eu te amo – confessei, prendendo meu coração dentro do peito para que ele não saísse pela boca – Mas eu amo Logan também. E, ao mesmo tempo, não consigo chegar perto dele com esse corpo.

_Sim, pelo jeito, eu queria falar sobre aquilo com Ian._

– Bem, não posso negar que isso é um alívio. Me desculpe, eu sei que pra você é terrível, mas... Seria uma tortura pra mim se isso fosse diferente.

Ele parou por um minuto, parecendo achar que não parecia apropriado falar sobre o ciúme que sentia de Peg no meu corpo. Um corpo que, ao menos nesse momento, era meu, para ser usado como eu bem entendesse. Isto é, se eu fosse um pouco menos escrava de seus desejos. Acho que ele pensou nisso também, porque quando continuou a falar, parecia estar continuando meu pensamento.

– Peg passou por algo assim com Jared e eu. Você se lembra?

– Sim, mas as lembranças dessa época não são tão claras nesse corpo. Essa hospedeira se lembra principalmente de você. E, bem, tem também o fato de eu carregar um filho seu.

Um sorriso luminoso abriu caminho por seus lábios e subitamente, a escuridão de seus olhos se desfez.

– Eu sei que não é... digamos... apropriado, mas eu posso tocar você? Posso sentir meu filho, só um pouco?

Eu queria dizer que sim. _Mil vezes sim! Toque-me o quanto quiser._Mas eu também queria dizer que não. _Eu não conseguiria pensar em mais nada se você o fizesse. _Mas isso não tinha a ver comigo ou com o que eu queria. Tinha a ver com o direito intrínseco de um filho ser amado por seu pai. Tinha a ver com John.

– Você pode – eu disse, movendo um pouco minha camiseta pra cima para que nossas peles pudessem entrar em contato.

Ele pareceu embevecido de felicidade. E eu, bom, digamos que meu mundo fez sentido e não fez sentido nenhum ao mesmo tempo. Foi só por uns segundos, porque quando Ian percebeu que eu me arrepiei ao seu toque, ele se afastou constrangido. E eu quis cavar um buraco bem grande e me enfiar dentro dele.

– John é um nome bonito – ele disse, claramente tentando restabelecer o equilíbrio tênue em que nos encontrávamos antes – É simples e forte, como Peg gostaria. Por que você o escolheu?

– Porque é seu nome – expliquei – Logan me deu um dicionário e eu descobri que Ian é o mesmo nome num idioma chamado gaélico.

– Interessante – ele disse, enquanto me consumia com seus olhos azuis, e esse sim me pareceu um olhar de lisonja - É bonito que você tenha querido me homenagear, mesmo que hoje eu não esteja realmente merecendo, pela maneira que me comportei com você.

– Está tudo bem. Eu nunca esperei que fosse fácil pra você.

– Obrigado. Você é muito... Eu não sei o que dizer. Acho que posso dizer que, diante das circunstâncias, você é a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido pra nós.

Era impressionante como Ian sempre sabia que palavras usar. Eu me lembro de que Peg tinha a sensação paradoxal de que ele passava horas pensando nas coisas lindas que dizia ou fazia de improviso.

– E se fosse menina? – ele perguntou, quando não respondi. Foi bom, porque eu não sabia mesmo o que dizer sem cair em prantos logo depois. E já tinha havido lágrimas o suficiente.

– Lindsay. Logan escolheu. Era alguém importante para o hospedeiro dele. Uma amiga de infância. Alguém que ele perdeu. Foi aí que eu percebi que ele também amava esse bebê.

– E o que faremos, então, nós quatro?

– Aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou devolver Peg a vocês. Eu sei que Logan está com o tanque, mas ele vai devolvê-lo se souber que é a minha vontade. Se souber que eu vou voltar.

– É claro que vai! Nesse exato momento, Estrela, depois de te conhecer, eu faria qualquer coisa para que você pudesse voltar pra nós. Tenho certeza de que é o que Peg gostaria, mas não só por isso, mas sim, porque você está disposta a tudo por nós, pra proteger esse lugar. Acho que isso torna essas cavernas também o seu lar, não é?

Ele sempre diz a coisa certa. Sempre.

– Acho que sim. Eu quero ficar.

– Bom, devo dizer que isso foi muito mais fácil com você do que com Peg!

Rimos juntos, mas a lembrança não era alegre. A teimosia de Peg quase tinha custado sua vida quando ela trouxe Mel de volta. E a minha teimosia a traria de volta agora. Mas havia algo que me incomodava.

– O que foi? – perguntou Ian, quando meu sorriso de extinguiu de súbito.

– Logan. O que vai acontecer com ele?

– Jeb propôs a ele ficar aqui.

Um arquejo de surpresa misturada com alegria me invadiu.

– E o que ele respondeu?

– Ele disse que não ia deixar você ir a parte alguma sem ele.

Eu sorri.

– Isso é bem Logan.

– Parece. E é bem Jeb colocar tudo em discussão em um tribunal.

A lembrança de que nossos destinos estariam nas mãos dos outros humanos, e que não importaria tanto o que Ian, Melanie ou até Jeb tivessem a dizer se eles nos odiassem, me inquietou.

– Você acha que vão nos aceitar aqui? O que acha que vão decidir nesse tribunal?

– Não posso garantir, mas estou achando que não vai fazer muita diferença para o seu Buscador. Pelo jeito ele só faz o que quer.

– Sim – disse eu – É disso que eu tenho medo

– Não precisa. Uma Alma cabeça-dura está em casa aqui, você não acha?

– Acho que sim – respondi.

E sorri quando a esperança começou a nascer dentro de mim.


	21. Chapter 20 Amigos

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters  
Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters  
__**(Nothing Else Matters - Metallica)**_

* * *

_POV - Logan_

- Olha, Jeb, eu agradeço pela comida, mas eu queria mesmo é saber como está Estrela – disse eu, enquanto mastigávamos um pão escuro e esquisito e nos refrescávamos com uma água com gosto de pedra que Jeb tinha trazido.

- Hmm... É verdade! – disse ele, enquanto acabava de mastigar um bocado – Com tudo isso que vocês aprontaram acabei me esquecendo.

- E então? – perguntei, mal conseguindo conter minha ansiedade.

- Ela está bem. Está acordada e já está fazendo amizade com Melanie, Jamie e Jared.

- Sim, eu já ouvi falar desses. Uma vez ela se referiu a Melanie e Jamie como seus irmãos. Ela deve estar feliz, então. – disse eu, ao mesmo tempo grato e decepcionado por ela estar encontrando apoio em alguém que não fosse eu.

- Ela está muito preocupada com você. Ficou com medo de que tivéssemos te matado.

Era impressão minha ou Jeb tinha percebido minha aflição e estava tentando me consolar?

- Você está falando sério?

- Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas você foi a única pessoa importante para ela desde que ela chegou aqui nesse planeta. Ela não vai suportar te perder. Nem vai conseguir te substituir por outra pessoa.

Podia não ser verdade, mas aquelas palavras tiveram um efeito poderoso sobre mim.

- Obrigado – disse eu, referindo-me não apenas ao que ele tinha dito, mas às suas ações nas últimas horas.

- Claro, claro. Mas não vá se acostumando com o momento "Jeb Aconselha", porque aqui a coisa funciona mais na base do "Jeb Ordena"!

- Sim, mestre. Boa sorte em tentar mandar em mim! – respondi eu, rindo pela primeira vez em... sei lá quanto tempo!

- Você tem fibra, moleque! Acho que vamos nos dar bem.

Era a coisa mais curiosa que já tinha me acontecido a maneira como eu me sentia com Jeb. Mais estranho até do que me apaixonar por Estrela. Afinal, ela era aquela coisa absolutamente linda e impossível de se resistir e Jeb era... bom... Jeb! Esse velho rabugento e mandão ao qual eu estava me apegando a cada minuto.

- Nós já estamos nos dando bem. Mas, voltando a Estrela, se ela acordou, significa que a febre abaixou. Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que vocês não tinham mais remédios...

- Nós ainda tínhamos um pouco de Refrescar. Ainda bem que você a encontrou antes de assar o pãozinho que está no forno!

- Quê?

- O bebê. Não é nada bom para uma grávida ficar com febre!

- Minha nossa! John! Como ele está? – sobressaltei-me.

- Calma, ele está bem. Pelo menos é o que Doc acha. Não dá pra ter certeza, nós não temos como fazer exames, mas até agora ela não apresentou nenhum sintoma que indicasse que o bebê não está bem. E ela já está muito melhor, hidratada e sem febre. O único problema agora é a dor das queimaduras. Uma das mulheres que mora aqui sabe fazer um chá com umas plantas da região que ajudam a refrescar um pouco. Mesmo assim, ela vai passar uma noite desconfortável. E você também não vai ficar muito melhor com essa bola de futebol crescendo do lado de sua cara.

- Estou bem – menti.

Cada vez que eu mastigava, sentia como se os ossos do meu rosto estivessem sendo moídos. E minha cabeça e meu rim também não estavam em sua melhor forma. Consolei-me pensando que Ian também devia estar se sentindo como se tivesse tido um encontro com um caminhão. E a placa com os dizeres "Logan partiu sua cara" estava bem gravada na "fuça" dele.

Esse pensamento me fez sorrir e sorrir me fez sentir ainda mais dor. Porém, o que mais me incomodava era mesmo a impossibilidade de curar Estrela e garantir a segurança de John. Eu lamentava isso, quando algo me ocorreu.

– Jeb, naquela noite, quando... Bom, você sabe, quando capturamos Peregrina e tudo aquilo aconteceu, nós encontramos um furgão cheio de comida, roupas e remédios. Era ela quem conseguia essas coisas para vocês, não era?

– Sim. Nós temos outros... "meios", por assim dizer, de conseguir as coisas, mas o principal era ela que trazia. Por isso estamos com as despensas vazias.

– Eu sou um Buscador, Jeb!

– Acho que Ian bateu meio forte na sua cabeça, Logan. Eu já sei disso! Você esqueceu que já fomos apresentados?

– Não é isso. Preste atenção! Aposto que quando Peregrina tinha que conseguir certas coisas, principalmente remédios, ela tinha que inventar algumas histórias ao ser questionada. Mas ninguém questiona um Buscador. E nós temos passe-livre em qualquer Estação de Cura.

– Você está dizendo que conseguiria os remédios que precisamos? E o que me garante que, no minuto em que você vir um dos seus, você não vai nos emboscar, voltando aqui com um exército?

– Ah, sim. Porque vocês estavam muito mais garantidos comigo aqui fora, ao lado de um carro veloz e com o tanque de combustível cheio! Ora, Jeb! Achei que já tínhamos passado dessa fase! A mesma garantia que você tinha antes, você tem agora. Estrela e John estão aí.

– Tem razão. Já passamos mesmo dessa fase. Deve ser por isso que você não me contou que está escondendo o tanque de Peregrina dentro do seu carro! Enterrado no meio do deserto é o escambau!

Caramba! O velho lia mentes ou o quê?

– Como foi que você descobriu? – perguntei, sem graça.

– Mentira não é exatamente o forte de vocês Almas. – disse ele, satisfeito com a própria sagacidade.

– E por que você não contou a Ian?

– Por que esse é o único trunfo que você tem. É a única coisa que realmente garante sua segurança nesse lugar. Sabe, eu tenho um bocado de rapazes impulsivos pra controlar aqui. Blefar faz parte da coisa.

– Falando em blefar, eu queria que você soubesse...

– Que você não abriria o tanque de Peg e a deixaria queimar no calor do deserto? Sim, já percebi isso também.

– Como é que você faz isso?

– Eu leio mentes, Buscador!

– Eu quase consigo acreditar nisso! Mas não me chame de Buscador, Jeb. Como eu disse, acho que não posso mais se chamado assim. Mas você daria um excelente!

– Exceto pelo fato de que eu sou humano e um de vocês nunca me pegaria! Vocês não conseguiriam me expulsar da minha própria mente. Sou um tanto quanto apegado a ela.

– E se você fosse pego de surpresa?

– Você acha isso possível?

– Não, acho que não. É por isso que não te pegaram? Por que você descobriu tudo antes de um de nós conseguir chegar até você?

– Viu? Você também é capaz de descobrir as coisas.

– Faz sentido. Mesmo no começo, com todo o elemento surpresa, muitos de nós tiveram problemas com hospedeiros resistentes demais.

– Imagino. Mas eu não sabia disso até a chegada de Peg.

– O que você quer dizer?

– Estrela não te contou nada sobre como Peg chegou aqui?

– Não. Eu passei semanas tentando descobrir porque Peregrina se associou a vocês, mas não consegui.

– Claro. Se ela te contasse isso, teria que te contar também que estava pretendendo devolver o corpo e que nós sabíamos como fazer.

– É, mas eu não a culpo. Eu jamais permitiria isso. É arriscado demais! Não se ofenda, Jeb, mas eu não acho que vocês sejam capazes de fazer isso direito.

– Não só somos capazes, como já fizemos várias vezes.

_Sei._

– Me fale sobre isso.

– Quando Peregrina chegou nesse planeta, ela não estava no corpo que você conhece, aquele que está com Estrela agora. Minha sobrinha, Melanie, foi capturada e inseriram Peg no corpo dela. Mas Mel é uma Stryder, ela não aceitou ir embora. Não sem uma boa luta!

Nesse momento ele parou, acho que esperando que eu fizesse algum comentário, mas eu não consegui. Apenas mantive minha atenção vidrada no relato, enquanto tentava impedir meu queixo de cair no chão.

– Durante meses, - ele continuou - Mel bombardeou Peg com suas lembranças e emoções. Ela não deu um só instante de sossego para a pobrezinha! – disse ele, rindo com orgulho – Peg acabou se apegando a Jared, o namorado de Mel, e a Jamie, meu outro sobrinho, irmão de Melanie. Eventualmente, Mel se lembrou de como chegar aqui e convenceu Peg a tentar.

_Mais ou menos como Estrela se apegou às memórias de Peregrina._

– E como foi isso? Vocês a aceitaram?

– Oh, não! No começo foi terrível. Havia gente fazendo fila para matá-la. Mas Jared não permitiu.

– Por que ele sabia que Melanie estava lá também?

– Não, Peg foi esperta o bastante pra não dizer nada sobre isso. Se ela tivesse dito, as coisas ficariam piores. Todos já estavam achando que ela era uma Buscadora e que, se conseguisse fugir, ia trazer outros pra nos dizimar. Se ela tivesse dito algo sobre Melanie, todos achariam que era um truque baixo e Jared a teria matado instantaneamente, antes que ela pudesse dizer isso a Jamie e colocá-lo em perigo.

– Não entendo. Por que ele não a matou então?

– Porque ele não conseguiu. Porque eu não deixei. Porque nós não somos assassinos. Porque a dúvida sempre existiu. Sei lá! Escolha o que achar melhor. Enquanto isso, vamos falar mais um pouco sobre esses remédios que você pode conseguir. Aonde é que nós vamos? Acho que, pra uma primeira e rápida experiência, poderíamos ficar por perto. Tucson mesmo. O que acha?

– Espere um pouco! "Nós"? Você está ficando maluco se acha que eu vou levar um humano comigo! É perigoso demais pra você. Até pra mim, se nós formos pegos.

– Filho, quem está ficando maluco é você se acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade de sair numa incursão com um Buscador. Sabe quantas pessoas no mundo podem dizer que já fizeram isso? Pois eu digo pra você: depois de hoje, Jeb Stryder vai ser o único!

Não tive como não rir da cara que ele fez. E isso só me ajudou a me lembrar do quanto era mesmo urgente conseguir remédios. Meu rosto estava doendo tanto e ficando tão inchado que parecia que tinha outra cabeça nascendo em mim. Estrela também devia estar sentindo muita dor e, pelo menos a dor física, eu podia fazer melhorar. Provavelmente seria inútil discutir com Jeb mesmo. Além disso, eu queria continuar ouvindo a história de Peregrina.

– Tudo bem. Mas você vai ter que me prometer que não vai sair de dentro do carro.

– Certo, certo. Não é como se eu pudesse sair por aí dando ao mundo o prazer de minha companhia mesmo. Só de sair daqui por algumas horas já vai ser o suficiente.

Pela primeira vez, considerei como seria não poder ir e vir para onde se quisesse. Agora mesmo eu queria entrar onde Estrela estava e não podia, mas só porque eu realmente não queria desrespeitar nosso acordo. Se eu quisesse mesmo, já teria encontrado uma maneira. Mas Jeb e os outros humanos perderiam tudo se se arriscassem a sair. Buscadores iguais a mim se encarregariam disso. E eu me sentia péssimo só de pensar em algo assim acontecendo a Jeb.

Credo! Esse negócio de se apegar aos humanos era contagioso!

– Olha, Jeb, vou te levar com uma condição: você vai ter que me contar o que levou Peg a ficar aqui e abrir mão de quem ela era por vocês. Quem sabe assim, eu entendo um pouco o que acontece com Estrela.

_Quem sabe assim eu entendo porque estou começando a gostar da ideia de ficar aqui._

– Tudo bem. Eu dirijo?

– Não abuse. Mas vou te dar um desconto. Estrela roubou meu bebê preferido quando veio pra cá. E o abandonou no meio do deserto. Na volta, nós passamos por lá e você o traz pra mim. Qual você prefere dirigir? Porsche ou Mustang?

– Você está de brincadeira?

– O que você acha?

– Acho que Jeb Stryder acabou de virar seu fã número um.


	22. Chapter 21 Incursão

_There's something I can't see  
Something different in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And there's nothing I can say  
'Cause I'm never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide  
__**(Behind Those Eyes - 3 Doors Down)**_

* * *

_POV – Logan_

Pouco tempo depois, já estávamos no carro, a caminho de Tucson, com uma lista de "exigências" escrita pelo tal Doc: uns "quatrocentos" tipos de vitaminas para gestante, um ultrassom portátil de alta definição e movido a baterias especiais, mais as baterias, claro... Desse jeito eu teria que improvisar uma barriga de grávida pra me justificar!

Além disso, muitos frascos de Curar, Limpar, Corta-dor, repositores eletrolíticos e até um medicamento chamado Uniformizar... Aparentemente, esse último servia para que a pele se refizesse completamente após queimaduras solares. Um troço especializado, nada de coisas simples para o Buscador, ãn? Pra que facilitar para a Alma nova no pedaço?

– Esse tal Doc... Como ele sabe tanto sobre nossos remédios? Tenho certeza de que não foi Peregrina quem o ensinou, caso contrário Estrela também teria esses conhecimentos. Ele é Curandeiro? Doc é uma Alma também?

– Quase isso, mas não é bem isso.

– Mais uma fase para passarmos, Jeb: chega de falas enigmáticas. Eu não entendo mais da metade das coisas que você diz!

– Ah, qual é a graça se você entender tudo?

Senti o ar saindo de meus lábios involuntariamente, fazendo um barulho que só podia ser traduzido como frustração. Jeb riu e eu acelerei de repente, fazendo o corpo dele voltar com tudo contra o banco do passageiro. Isso só fez com que ele gargalhasse mais ainda. Acabei desistindo de me irritar. Assim que se certificou disso, Jeb resolveu que já estava bom de brincar de "Fazendo o Buscador de Otário".

– Doc não é Alma coisa nenhuma! Embora às vezes ele se pareça muito com uma. Mais do que você, com certeza! Mas ele é médico, algo como um "curandeiro de humanos", então é ele quem nos ajuda quando precisamos. Mas quem ensina as coisas das Almas a ele é Candy.

– Então essa Candy é Curandeira? Se bem que, com esse nome não parece...

– Não, ela é humana. Mas já foi hospedeira de uma. Quando Peg achou que ia morrer, ela quis que tivéssemos alguém com os conhecimentos necessários. Então roubamos Candy e retiramos a Alma que ela hospedava.

– E como foi que Candy sobreviveu a isso? Vocês mataram a Alma da Curandeira? Por que Peg achou que ia morrer?

– Eia! Calma! Uma pergunta de cada vez. E eu posso fazer as minhas também. O que acha?

– Tenho escolha?

– Não. Bom, vamos começar do começo. Candy sobreviveu da mesma forma que Mel, ou seja, ela não tinha sido completamente suprimida. Estávamos experimentando, porque já tinha dado certo com a Buscadora que aprisionamos.

Olhei pra ele com cara de "mas que história é essa?", porém ele me respondeu antes que eu pudesse formular a pergunta.

– Não nos julgue. Ela matou um dos nossos e estava perseguindo Peg. Precisávamos nos livrar dela. Se bem que se me perguntarem, acho que fizemos péssimo negócio ao tirar a Buscadora e deixar a tal de Lacey, a hospedeira, acordar. Mas, enfim, Peg não nos deixou matá-la. Ela é toda antiviolência e tal. Então Peg ensinou Doc como fazer isso. Ela roubou uns tanques com Jared e levou a Alma para um daquelas naves...

_Oh, merda!_

– É isso que vocês pretendem fazer com Estrela? – perguntei, cerrando os dentes

– Estrela pediu por uma nova hospedeira e, provavelmente ela vai conseguir quando levarmos a questão ao tribunal. O pessoal vai ser grato a ela por trazer Peg de volta e não nos entregar. Mas com você é outra história, eles vão ter medo de você.

Engoli em seco enquanto pensava "Ninguém vai tocar em mim. De jeito nenhum!"

– Eles pensam que eu vou aceitar pacificamente essa decisão? Você pensa isso, Jeb? Vou dizer uma coisa, Peg ensinou muita coisa a vocês, mas ela não os educou bem em relação ao temperamento de nossa espécie. Essas garotas passivas estão deixando vocês mal-acostumados.

– Não vai acontecer, Logan. Não precisa se preocupar.

– _Eu_ sei que não vai acontecer, porque eu simplesmente não vou aceitar isso. Mas como _você_ sabe que não vai acontecer, se está entregando a decisão aos outros? Eles nem me conhecem!

– Exatamente por isso. Eles não te conhecem, têm medo de você, precisam se sentir seguros em relação à sua presença e disso pode deixar que eu me encarrego.

– Como?

– Eu tenho meus métodos. E você vai ficar bem quietinho e fazer cara de pacífico durante e tribunal que eu cuido do resto. Deixa eu te explicar uma coisa, novato. O tribunal não é pra eles decidirem o que querem. É pra eles sancionarem as minhas decisões e ficarem achando que a ideia foi deles.

Não pude deixar de me surpreender com a lógica distorcida por trás disso. Diante do meu pasmo, Jeb completou:

– Não me olhe com essa cara! Democracia é superestimada. O que um grupo como o nosso precisa pra sobreviver é de ordem e coesão. Minhas decisões podem parecer arbitrárias, mas são todas pra manter isso.

_Eu sabia! No fundo - ou talvez mais na superfície do que eu imaginava -Jeb e eu éramos iguais! Ele só disfarçava melhor._

– Jeb, você é um filho da mãe insano.- disse eu, rindo.

– Vou tomar isso como um elogio.

– E foi. Mas continue contando. O que aconteceu quando Peg ensinou vocês a fazerem uma extração? Vocês sabiam que nem todos os hospedeiros resistiram à supressão completa, não sabiam?

– Não tínhamos certeza, então resolvemos tentar com a Curandeira que sequestramos. Mas com ela levou bem mais tempo, ela já tinha quase desaparecido. Tivemos certeza mesmo de que nem sempre funcionaria por causa de Jodi, a namorada do irmão de Ian. Ela não acordou. Então nós devolvemos Sunny para o corpo dela.

– Tem outra Alma com vocês então?

– Sim, mas só porque Kyle se apegou a ela e não quis deixar que o corpo da namorada morresse.

– E ela aceitou ficar com ele? Com vocês? Por quê?

– Porque ela ama Kyle.

– E esse tal Kyle, que é irmão de Ian, agora vive com essa Alma como se fosse a namorada dele?

– Bom, mais ou menos. Agora ela é _mesmo_ namorada dele. Ele aprendeu a amá-la por quem ela é, não porque ela está no corpo de Jodi.

– Então por que Jared não conseguiu amar Peregrina?

_O que impediria Ian de se apaixonar por Estrela?_

– Bem, eu suponho que se Mel não existisse mais... Não, nem assim. Jared a odiava.

– Mas ele não conseguiu matá-la.

– Não porque ele sentia algo por ela além de raiva, mas porque, de certa forma, ele esperava que outros conseguissem.

– E tentaram?

– Sim. Ian tentou e quase conseguiu. Kyle também.

_Significa que eles tentariam algo assim com Estrela, se ela não estivesse grávida?_

– E como foi que Ian passou de tentar matá-la para amar Peregrina?

– E como foi que Estrela deixou de ser apenas uma missão pra você? – provocou ele - Ele a conheceu. Só isso. No começo, quando ela chegou era tudo diferente. Nós nunca tínhamos conhecido um de vocês. Tudo o que sabíamos era que vocês eram os inimigos.

– Acho que entendo. Eu pensava o mesmo sobre vocês humanos até umas horas atrás. Meu hospedeiro não tinha laços como Melanie, ou lembranças agradáveis do passado como Sunny. Para mim, os humanos eram todos maus.

– O seu hospedeiro foi suprimido?

– Foi mais como se ele optasse por deixar o recinto. Eu cheguei logo no começo da colonização, então ele foi pego de surpresa, não teve muito tempo de reagir. Mas eu acho que ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Eu me lembro de tê-lo sentido logo quando acordei. Ele foi se esvaindo, se permitindo ir. Ele não tinha por que ficar.

– Você está dizendo que ele não lutou? Mas por quê?

– Logan era um cara muito triste. Houve muitas vezes em que ele não quis viver. Quando isso aconteceu com ele, ele simplesmente não teve forças para resistir.

– E você manteve o nome dele?

– Sim. Digamos que Canção Noturna não é lá um nome muito másculo no seu planeta.

– De fato, não! – disse Jeb às gargalhadas.

– Bom, ficava melhor na língua dos Morcegos.

– Acho que não devia ficar bem em lugar nenhum. Mas pode deixar, Canção Noturna, seu segredo está seguro comigo! – disse ele, ainda rindo.

– Ah, cala a boca! Seu nome também não é exatamente bonito!

– Bonito como uma canção que ressoa na noite?

– Quer ir a pé até Tucson?

– Vocês Almas não têm nenhum humor mesmo – disse ele, as risadas ainda descontroladas.

– Se eu não tivesse humor, já tinha te jogado no meio da estrada faz tempo!

Esperei que ele voltasse ao normal e continuei. Eu me sentia bem de contar isso para alguém. Sempre escondi dos Conselheiros, não queria que eles tirassem conclusões erradas de algo que nem eu conseguia entender. Mas agora eu entendia. E acho que Jeb também seria capaz.

– Não foi essa a razão, na verdade. Eu pensava antes que era por respeito. Mas agora eu sei que eu mantive o nome, o apartamento, o carro, quase tudo como era antes, porque... acho que me importo com ele. Sempre me importei. Quando eu cheguei, achava os humanos selvagens e desprezíveis. Menos ele. Porque eu o conhecia, sabe? Eu compartilho de suas lembranças tristes, eu entendo porque ele se tornou o que era. Somos tão parecidos, tão iguais, que eu gosto de pensar que ele não partiu de verdade, mas que ele se fundiu a mim.

– Você está querendo dizer que acha que ele ainda está por aí, em algum lugar?

– Não. Já se passaram sete anos. Nem os mais fortes de sua espécie aguentariam tanto tempo. Mas tem uma parte dele que vive em mim. Emoções que dividimos, maneiras de reagir às coisas que só acontecem por causa de quem ele era. Às vezes, só às vezes, eu sinto como se ele tentasse me dizer alguma coisa. Como quando Estrela chegou e eu comecei a me lembrar de coisas que nunca tinha lembrado antes. De uma menina chamada Lindsay, alguém que Logan conheceu na infância. Estrela me fez resgatar esse sentimento e essas lembranças perdidas. Estrela faz Logan voltar à vida, de certa maneira.

– Acho que você pode estar certo. Acho que, de certa forma, vocês se tornaram um só. Ele não se entregou, ele simplesmente te aceitou, porque você completava algo que não havia nele. Alguma coisa que ele não tinha, mas que encontrou em você.

– Alguém que apreciasse quem ele realmente era – completei, chegando à conclusão a que nunca tinha chegado antes e sorrindo internamente por isso.

– Sim. É isso. – Jeb disse simplesmente.

O resto da viagem passou rápido, com Jeb me contando mais detalhes sobre a vida de Peregrina. Preciso admitir que tinha um novo respeito por ela agora, depois de saber de tudo por que ela passou. Minha cabeça estava a mil, porque tanta coisa fazia sentido nesse momento! Era como se alguém tivesse entrado com uma picareta no meu cérebro e derrubado todas as paredes.

– Fique aqui – disse eu, quando estacionamos na parte mais escura do estacionamento do hospital – Os vidros do carro são escuros, ninguém vai te ver. Mesmo assim, é melhor você ficar abaixado no banco de trás.

– Eu não nasci ontem, Logan. Quer parar de me dar ordens? – respondeu Jeb, irritado.

– Me desculpe, mestre! Esqueci que o especialista em buscas aqui é você – ironizei enquanto ele bufava - Só estou pensando na sua segurança. Eu volto logo. E Jeb? Pode me passar a bolsa com o tanque de Peregrina?

– Ah, qual é? – disse ele estendendo-me a bolsa, cheio de má vontade – Você ainda não confia em mim?

– Confiar eu confio, mas eu também não nasci pra ganso. Seja lá o que isso queira dizer. Estou só te livrando da tentação.

– Sei. Tome cuidado lá fora.

– Tome cuidado aqui dentro.

Caminhei apressadamente para a porta que se abriu sozinha quando me aproximei. A mulher de meia idade que estava na recepção levantou a cabeça e, quando me viu com o rosto machucado, levantou-se e veio ao meu encontro.

– Mas o que aconteceu com você, querido?

Eu já não estava mais sujo de areia e sangue, porque tinha trocado de roupa antes de sairmos, mas o meu rosto estava realmente assustador, todo roxo, inchado e com um enorme corte no supercílio. Não daria simplesmente pra dizer que caí.

– Estávamos treinando, eu e os outros Buscadores. Foi apenas um acidente.

– Que espécie de acidente faria algo assim com seu rosto? – perguntou ela, enquanto me examinava com os olhos. Não havia desconfiança, apenas curiosidade.

– Às vezes fazemos treinos assim, mais intensos, por assim dizer. Artes Marciais são excelentes para a disciplina e para a forma física.

Não era mentira. Nós realmente treinávamos Artes Marciais de vez em quando. Eu, particularmente gostava, porque era uma maneira segura de aliviar e controlar minha agressividade natural. Claro que a parte que eu contei em seguida, sobre um companheiro Buscador que acertou minha cara por acidente, era uma mentira deslavada.

Um dia na companhia de um humano e eu não tinha nem mais vergonha de mentir para uma Alma tão inocente e doce como essa senhora. Esses humanos eram mesmo contagiosos. Pelo visto, já era tarde demais pra mim.

– Oh, coitadinho! – disse ela toda maternal – Eu vou te levar até a Curandeira que está de plantão hoje e ela vai dar um jeito em você. Qual o seu nome, querido?

– Lo... – _Ops!_– Canção Noturna. E o seu? – perguntei, desconversando rapidamente para tentar disfarçar meu lapso.

– Flores de Verão. É um prazer conhecê-lo Canção Noturna. Logo, logo você vai voltar pra casa com seu rosto lindo perfeito novamente.

– Obrigado, Flores de Verão.

– De nada. Você é mesmo muito bonito, precisa tomar mais cuidado com esses treinamentos violentos.

– Ah, não são violentos, Flores de Verão. Artes Marciais tem a ver com disciplina e controle, não com violência. Você sabe, nós Almas somos contrários a isso. – _Nem todos nós, mas..._ – Agressividade é uma característica dos humanos.

– Humm, só de falar neles me arrepia. – disse ela, enquanto um calafrio cenográfico passava por sua espinha.

– Não precisa, Flores. Estou aqui para proteger você. – não fazia mal jogar um pouco de charme.

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme, enquanto adentrávamos uma sala de atendimento e eu percebi que tinha funcionado. Lembrei-me de que muitas vezes meu hospedeiro fez isso, então pensei que podia dar certo. "Curandeira" ela disse, certo? No feminino.

A Curandeira entrou na sala e me avaliou com os olhos rapidamente. Eu nunca tinha prestado atenção nas reações femininas antes, então não tive certeza quanto ao resultado dessa avaliação. Eu teria que tentar a sorte. Flores de Verão explicou a ela a situação e, em seguida, se afastou, provavelmente reassumindo seu posto na recepção.

– Canção Noturna, não é? Então vocês "erraram a mão" durante os exercícios? – disse ela, puxando papo. Ela era bonita. Uma mulher negra de pele reluzente e corpo esguio, de cerca de uns trinta anos. Ia ser fácil fingir interesse por ela.

– Está mais para "acertaram a mão", querida. Só que no lugar errado. Meu colega é mesmo um desajeitado. Mas _você_ tem mão lindas. Tenho certeza de que elas fazem mágica.

Dei um meio sorriso pra ela, não apostando muito que teria algum efeito com aquela cabeça extra crescendo do lado do meu rosto, mas pareceu funcionar mesmo assim. Ela sorriu de volta, encantada. Percebi que seria mais fácil do que eu imaginava.

– É algo simples, não é nada de mágica – respondeu ela, o tom de voz tímido enquanto preparava os procedimentos.

Ela me estendeu o Corta-dor e, por mais que eu quisesse aceitá-lo, resolvi aproveitar a deixa.

– Não precisa disso... Como é mesmo seu nome?

– Oh, me desculpe. Esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é Céu Brilhante.

– Ah, combina perfeitamente com você! É um nome lindo. Mas eu ia dizendo que não preciso do Corta-dor, Céu Brilhante, porque me sinto tão bem desde que você entrou! – um conquistador barato renascia dentro de mim para meu completo horror.

– Você é mesmo uma graça, Canção Noturna. Mas é bom tomar o Corta-dor, não é necessário você ficar se sentindo desconfortável. Além disso, eu tenho um companheiro.

_Ih, rapaz!_

– Oh, meus parabéns. Se bem que eu devia mesmo era dar os parabéns a ele. Mas espero que isso não me impeça de apreciar sua beleza. Realmente me faz sentir melhor.

E depois que tomei o Corta-dor, fazia mesmo. Aquela coisinha fazia tudo à nossa volta parecer mais bonito e inspirador. Era uma sensação que me fazia pensar em Estrela.

Mas eu não podia me deixar entorpecer por essa sensação, por mais tentador que fosse. Eu tinha uma missão a cumprir e precisava me focar nela. O sorriso persistente nos lábios da Curandeira deixava claro que, embora tivesse um companheiro, ela não era imune aos elogios.

Eu olhava insistentemente em seus olhos, enquanto ela limpava meu ferimento e isso fez com que ela se distraísse um pouco. Foram só alguns segundos, mas ela teve que se controlar para se recompor e retomar o serviço.

– Pronto – disse ela depois de me fazer engolir as borrifadas de um spray com gosto de chocolate – Dentro de poucos minutos, qualquer inchaço e inflamação vai ceder e você vai ficar bem.

– Obrigado, Céu Brilhante. Você é mesmo minha salvadora – disse, enquanto segurava a mão dela e a beijava – Com todo respeito ao seu companheiro, mas suas mãos são mesmo mágicas.

_Minha nossa! _Eu era terrível! E estava fora de controle. Ainda segurando as mãos dela entre as minhas enquanto sentia a pele de seus braços se arrepiar, eu continuei ao "ataque".

– Eu não queria ser abusado, querida. Você já fez tanto por mim hoje! Mas é que eu realmente estava precisando de um favor... – então me interrompi por uns segundos, fazendo cara de preocupado - Puxa, você está arrepiada, Céu Brilhante. Está com frio? – perguntei enquanto acariciava os braços dela e a puxava para mais perto de mim.

– Eu... eu... Não... Quer dizer, estou! – disse ela se recompondo rapidamente e puxando os braços para se afastar do meu toque – Acho que passou uma corrente fria por aqui! Mas do que você precisa? – perguntou ela rapidamente, tentando se desembaraçar da situação.

– É que eu estava trabalhando numa missão no Saint Marie's e eles estavam precisando de alguns remédios. Alguém do almoxarifado se confundiu e, quando perceberam, o estoque deles estava bastante desfalcado. Eu me ofereci para ir até o fornecedor buscar o que eles precisavam, mas com tudo isso, acabou ficando um pouco tarde... Só agora fui perceber o quanto, já até anoiteceu!

– Por que você não deixa pra amanhã?

– Porque há uma garota grávida no hospital e eles me disseram que ela precisa fazer um exame o quanto antes. Eu não queria deixá-los esperando.

– Oh, que maravilha! Uma grávida! É muito gentil e atencioso de sua parte. Os Buscadores que conheço não costumam se importar muito com os pacientes. Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu posso levá-lo à nossa sala de suprimentos, então. Amanhã podemos repor o que você levar e a garota poderá ser atendida ainda hoje. O que acha?

– Acho que vou pedir ao meu colega para me acertar sem querer mais vezes, por que a minha salvadora é a melhor dos mundos!

– Ora, o que é isso! Não é nada demais. Somos Almas, nós nos ajudamos, não é? E eu não quero te ver machucado novamente. Você fica muito melhor assim, com o rosto perfeito.

Por essa eu não estava esperando, portanto, foi a minha vez de sorrir. Acho até que fiquei um pouco corado e isso teve um efeito arrebatador na Curandeira, cujos olhos já estavam ficando cobiçosos até demais. Alguma coisa me avisou que esse era o efeito "macho que se preocupa com crianças". Bom, eu podia usar essa com Estrela. Quem sabe?

Controlando-se, ela me levou até a sala de suprimentos extras e encheu algumas sacolas com os pedidos da lista "que eu tinha anotado para não esquecer". Eu a agradeci efusivamente e saí o mais rápido que pude, sob severas recomendações para que tomasse mais cuidado com os treinos. Afastei-me acenando para a recepcionista e corri para o canto mais distante e escuro do estacionamento, onde dançava uma luz que não estava lá antes.

– O que foi, amigo? – disse para o Buscador que se aproximava com uma lanterna – Há algo errado com meu carro?

– Oh, não. Eu só o estava admirando. É um carrão, hein! Você tem bom gosto.

– Obrigado, amigo. Meu hospedeiro tinha um gosto especial por carros e acho que eu acabei herdando.

– Sorte sua! Meu hospedeiro gostava mesmo era de comer. E muito! – disse ele, afagando uma barriga um pouco proeminente e dando uma risada – Tenho que me esforçar muito pra manter esse corpo sob controle.

Ri com ele e desejei boa sorte com seus esforços. Ainda jogamos um pouco de conversa fora falando sobre as inovações alimentares e os medicamentos que podiam ajudá-lo a se controlar. O tempo todo, eu atraí sua atenção para mim, para que ele olhasse o mínimo possível para o carro. Enfim, ele foi embora e eu entrei no carro, dirigindo numa velocidade discreta, por mais que eu quisesse enfiar o pé no acelerador e sair logo dali.

– Puxa, pensei que essa conversa sem graça de vocês não acabaria mais – disse Jeb, levantando-se do chão do banco de trás quando estávamos a uma distância segura – Não tenho mais idade pra ficar me encolhendo desse jeito. Conseguiu tudo?

– No final, elas me deram até coisas que eu não pedi.

– Eficiente. Como conseguiu?

– Inventei uma história e cantei a Curandeira. – ele arregalou os olhos parecendo surpreso, mas não mais do que eu próprio - Caramba! Eu não imaginava que as mulheres caíssem em conversinhas baratas como as que eu lancei.

– Não é realmente a conversinha barata, Logan. É o jeito certo de falar o que elas querem ouvir e, no seu caso, a embalagem. Acho que você vai vir a calhar como nosso novo "incursionista".

– Sei, sei. Mas antes, isso tem que valer a pena pra mim. Que tal me deixar ver Estrela quando chegarmos?

Jeb não respondeu, fazendo a cara neutra com a qual eu já estava me acostumando.

– Ah, vamos lá, Jeb! Eu já te disse que você é o humano mais agradável que eu já conheci?

– Vá à merda, Logan! Quantos humanos você já conheceu? Só porque você descobriu esse novo talento, está achando que vai funcionar com qualquer um?

– Tem certeza? Em algum lugar do deserto tem um Mustang abandonado esperando por você. Cortesia do seu novo amigo aqui.

– Bem, talvez funcione um pouquinho – disse ele, sorrindo de lado.

Ao que parecia, ainda hoje, eu a veria de novo.


	23. Chapter 22 Identidade

_It's amazing_  
_With the blink of an eye_  
_You finally see the light_  
_Oh it's amazing_  
_When the moment arrives_  
_You know you'll be alright _  
_Yeah it's amazing_  
_And I'm saying a prayer_  
_For the desperate hearts tonight_  
**_(Amazing - Aerosmith)_**

POV Estrela

Ian não ficou por muito tempo. Pouco depois de eu ter lhe garantido pela enésima vez que Logan devolveria o tanque de Peregrina, assim que mostrássemos para ele que eu estava segura aqui, ele se foi.

Foi melhor assim. A presença dele deixava meus sentimentos confusos e eu decidi que não queria mais aquelas sensações. Eu agora estava sedenta por outras, por sensações que fossem minhas e não desse corpo.

Eu podia ouvir sua voz ressoando pelos corredores de vez em quando, então eu soube que, apesar de ser difícil para ele ficar ao meu lado, ele também não conseguiria se afastar. Devia ser terrível para ele estar perto de Peregrina e ainda assim não estar. Ele já tinha passado por isso antes com Mel, mas eu tinha certeza de que, nesse caso, experiência não facilitava muito as coisas. Isso só me deixava mais ansiosa por devolver o corpo de Peregrina e tirá-lo dessa angústia.

Suspeitei também que ele se mantinha por perto para garantir que eu ficaria bem. Não precisava. Doc estava comigo e Mel e Jamie voltavam sempre, revezando-se no papel de me atualizar sobre as reações do pessoal às "novidades".

– Todos os amigos de Peregrina estão felizes – disse Jamie – E eu tenho certeza de que eles vão gostar muito de você. Eles só não vieram aqui te conhecer, porque Doc disse que você precisa descansar.

– E precisa mesmo! – exclamou Doc, agoniado com o fato de que eu não queria permanecer deitada no catre – Você e o bebê passaram por uma boa hoje. É melhor ficar de repouso.

Depois de algumas horas, Doc já estava se acostumando a mim. Ele ainda não me olhava diretamente, em vez disso, falava comigo dando-me breves olhadelas por cima dos óculos, nos intervalos da leitura de um livro. Acho que era difícil para ele ver outra Alma no corpo de Peregrina, mas ele estava se esforçando, sua voz ficando cada vez mais suave e seus gestos cada vez menos constrangidos quando chegava perto de mim.

– Oh, Doc, eu estou bem! Estou descansando desde que cheguei a esse planeta.

– Um motivo a mais, Estrela. Isso quer dizer que seu corpo está frágil e deve ser preservado.

– Tudo bem, eu prometo ficar bem quieta, mas deixe-me ao menos conversar, ficar perto das pessoas. Eu me lembro tão bem de todos, mas nenhum deles me conhece.

– Eu compreendo, mas você terá tempo.

Ao dizer isso, ele me olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez e eu soube que ele já tinha me aceitado completamente.

– Doc tem razão – disse Jamie – Você terá tempo para fazer amizade com todo mundo. Durma um pouquinho e depois eu volto.

Jamie curvou-se ligeiramente sobre mim, ele estava tão alto agora! Achei que ele ia me dar um beijo, mas não deu. No meio do caminho, ele mudou de ideia, lembrando-se que não era para mim aquele gesto. Ao invés disso, ele passou a mão levemente em minha bochecha, um gesto que me lembrou Logan.

– Tchau, Estrela. – ele disse, com seu sorrisinho honesto.

– Tchau, Jamie. – eu respondi, grata por ele se lembrar que eu era outra pessoa e dedicar a mim um carinho que era contido e singelo, mas que era para mim e não para Peg.

Depois que Jamie saiu, eu decidi obedecer Doc e deitei-me um pouco. Meu pensamento voou rapidamente para fora dali. Eu quis tanto chegar, mas agora me sentia exatamente igual a antes, como se estivesse num tipo de prisão. Bom, não exatamente igual. Antes, Logan estava comigo o tempo todo.

– Doc, você acha que mais tarde eu poderia ir lá fora?

– Bem, mais tarde o calor vai ficar mais ameno e se seu corpo tiver descansado o suficiente... Mesmo assim eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. – disse ele, num tom meio repreensivo - Mas por que você quer ir lá fora depois de todo seu sacrifício pra chegar aqui dentro?

Soltei um risinho involuntário. Ele tinha razão. Isso me fazia sentir uma maluca. Na verdade, eu não sabia o que estava sentindo. Eu só tinha uma necessidade enorme de ser eu mesma, de não ser lembrada a todo o momento de que eu não era Peg, mas, ao mesmo tempo,_saber _que eu não era ela e que isso não fazia diferença, que não fazia ninguém sofrer. Só havia uma pessoa que me fazia sentir assim.

– Bom, é que Jeb não permitiu que Logan entrasse, então...

– Ah! – disse Doc, como se tivesse sido subitamente lembrado da existência de Logan – Ele não está lá, querida. Ele e Jeb saíram pra buscar os remédios de que você precisa.

– Saíram? Para onde? Mas não é arriscado demais?

Eu não tinha exatamente boas lembranças da última incursão de que Peg participou, por isso o sobressalto de pavor. Logo em seguida, senti-me uma boba, que perigo podia haver para Logan?

– Jeb sabe se cuidar – respondeu Doc, sem sequer atinar por quem era meu temor inicial, mas quando ele me lembrou de Jeb fiquei um pouco inquieta – E eles voltam logo. Só foram até Tucson – completou ele, mas não foi de muita ajuda.

Permaneci inquieta, sem saber ao certo por quê. Eu sabia que Logan cuidaria de Jeb e também sabia que não havia nada nesse mundo que o fizesse nos entregar. Mas e se esse lugar fosse estranho demais para ele? E se a proximidade com os humanos fosse mais do que ele pudesse suportar? E se ele não tivesse pensado sobre isso, mas ao chegar em Tucson se lembrasse de como é ser livre? De como é viver longe de todos os problemas que eu se agarram a mim desde que ele me conheceu?

Ele era tudo o que eu tinha. Quando eu estivesse em outro corpo, as lembranças de Peg, que eram tão valiosas para mim, seriam apenas lembranças não só de outra hospedeira, mas também de outra vida, de uma vida que não era minha. Eu continuaria amando os humanos, tenho certeza. Esse amor estava impregnado em mim, ele me revestia como a minha própria pele. Mas sem a ressonância tão forte que as lembranças dela tinham nesse corpo, seria um amor diferente. Um amor meu, talvez composto por minhas próprias lembranças, eu esperava.

Mas com Logan era diferente. Ele era meu. Sempre tinha sido. E eu simplesmente precisava dele. Eu tinha estado iludida pelo fascínio das lembranças desse corpo, pela intensidade dessas emoções, pela necessidade premente de chegar até aqui. E eu tinha achado que conseguir seria o suficiente. Mas não foi.

Cada hora que eu passava longe de Logan me mostrava o quanto eu estivera errada em supor que poderia abandoná-lo. Não se pode abandonar sua identidade. Não se pode abandonar aquilo que te diz quem você é. E não existia nada sobre mim que não estivesse ligada a ele, cada parte do meu ser fragmentado era vista por mim através dos olhos dele.

Para Ian e Mel, eu era uma espécie de imposição, talvez agradável, mas uma imposição. Para Jamie, Jared, Doc e Jeb, eu era alguém com quem eles podiam se acostumar. Para os outros, eu era apenas uma desconhecida, talvez uma situação incômoda que eles mal teriam tempo de estranhar. Mas para Logan, eu era uma escolha.

Ele tinha escolhido estar comigo, quando sabia que eu era incapaz de escolhê-lo. Ele tinha feito inúmeros sacrifícios por mim, sem que eu ao menos os tivesse merecido. Agora mesmo, enquanto eu me dava conta da importância dele em minha vida, eu já me sentia fraca demais para fazer o sacrifício que ele merecia. Novamente, eu me sentia fraca demais para escolhê-lo, porque, por mais que eu quisesse ir embora para Phoenix e passar o resto dessa vida ao lado dele, permitindo que ele fosse quem ele era, eu sabia que não conseguiria.

Se por um lado havia essa vida, uma vida sem humanos, sem problemas, uma vida às claras e sem mentiras, por outro lado havia Peg. E Ian. E Mel. E todos aqueles que eu jamais conseguiria esquecer. Acima de qualquer outra coisa, havia John.

Havia esse bebê que eu carregava, concebido pelo amor daquela Alma que, mesmo sem saber, tinha me ensinado o significado do que é sentir, e daquele humano que eu também amava. Havia esse bebê que eu tinha gerado até aqui e que, mesmo que em breve não estivesse mais no meu corpo, estaria para sempre dentro de mim. Pensar em ficar longe dele era simplesmente inconcebível.

Levei as mãos à barriga, aquele gesto já tinha se tornado quase automático e, em sua simplicidade, me comunicava com minha essência. Fechei os olhos e desejei com todas as minhas forças que o amor de Logan por John fosse tão grande quanto o meu, mesmo achando que isso seria impossível, porque pensar em John fazia todo o meu corpo estalar de alegria.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, percebi que tinha apagado por um tempo, pois já estava escuro. Foi impressionante que eu tivesse conseguido dormir com tantas ideias fervilhando em minha mente, mas meu corpo estava realmente cansado e, para falar a verdade, meu coração também.

Levantei-me devagar, ajustando meus olhos ao lusco-fusco da lâmpada artificial. Procurei por Doc, mas, ao invés dele havia uma garota bonita de olhos grandes e cabelos cacheados.

– Olá – ela disse – Doc precisou sair um momentinho, então eu vim aqui ficar com você.

– Sunny! – exclamei, abrindo meus braços para ela sem pensar.

Para minha surpresa, ela veio ao meu encontro, dando-me um abraço carinhoso, como se me conhecesse. Eu afundei meu rosto nos cabelos dela e fiquei tão feliz que achei que fosse explodir.

– Você não... – não consegui terminar a pergunta, porque, para falar a verdade, não estava tão a fim de ouvir a resposta.

– Não – ela respondeu mesmo assim – Não me importo que você não seja Peg. Só fico muito feliz que você a tenha trazido de volta e que haja mais uma de nós aqui.

– Obrigada – eu disse.

– Como você está? - ela perguntou com sua doçura, que era quase uma carícia.

– Com medo – respondi, sinceramente.

– Eu sei – ela disse – Mas não precisa. Há muita gente disposta a lutar por você. Ian está tão feliz! Ele não consegue ficar quieto um minuto que seja. E tudo isso é graças a você. Então eu acho impossível que, depois de vê-lo tão triste, as outras pessoas desse lugar não saibam apreciar você.

Sorri ao pensar na felicidade de Ian.

– Ele saiu daqui me garantindo que eu ficaria bem. Que Peg ficaria bem. Que John ficaria bem. Que todos nós ficaríamos bem. Acho que ele disse isso umas mil vezes.

Sunny soltou um risinho:

– Eu imagino. Kyle faz isso também. É como eles agem quando querem convencer a si mesmos das coisas. Foi difícil vê-lo, falar com ele?

– Um pouco. Mas mais difícil teria sido não falar.

Ela assentiu, deixando claro que entendia.

– O que te incomoda então? – disse ela, olhando em meus olhos e percebendo minha tristeza – Do que é que você tem mais medo?

– Tenho medo por Logan. Tenho medo que ele não queira ou não possa ficar aqui. E que eu tenha que escolher entre ir embora com ele ou ficar aqui com John.

– Quem você escolheria?

– Não sei.

– Bom, vamos esperar então que você não precise decidir, não é?

– Você é feliz aqui? – perguntei, na verdade, querendo saber se outras Almas, além de Peg, poderiam se acostumar a esse lugar. Se _Logan_ poderia se acostumar a esse lugar. Se ele faria isso por mim.

– Eu não poderia ser feliz em nenhum lugar onde Kyle não estivesse. – ela disse e seu sorriso, de certa forma, respondia a minha pergunta.

Comecei a ouvir a voz de Ian ressoando pelos corredores. A voz de Jeb veio em seguida, animada. E então, meu coração deu um salto, porque a voz baixa e calculada de Logan veio logo depois.

Sunny olhou para mim e sorriu.

– Viu? Ele já está aqui.

Jeb entrou com seu jeito espalhafatoso, carregando algumas sacolas. Atrás dele, movendo-se devagar e escaneando o ambiente com seus olhos brilhantes e naturalmente desconfiados, estava a parte que faltava em mim.

– Ah, olá, doentinha! Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor. Trouxemos remédios pra você e uma visita. Ei, Sunny, que tal deixarmos esse dois conversarem? – disse Jeb, com aquele seu jeito que me fazia sentir como se fôssemos amigos há muito tempo.

Sunny marchou sem dizer nada em direção a Logan, que ainda estava parado na porta, mas dessa vez olhando apenas para mim. Um sorrisinho discreto ameaçava levantar um dos cantos de sua boca e eu reparei que seu rosto estava perfeito. Não havia vestígios do que quer que tivesse sujado as roupas de Ian com seu sangue. Sunny parou na frente dele e os dois se olharam com interesse mútuo, reconhecendo-se. Logan meneou a cabeça, cumprimentado-a e ela respondeu com um "Olá" sorridente, antes de sair dali junto com Jeb.

Estávamos sozinhos então.

Logan continuou me olhando, mas não disse nada. Então, eu olhei em seus olhos e soube naquele instante que eu odiava mais que tudo que esse corpo não o desejasse, porque _eu_ o desejava. Lutei contra o meu corpo, recusando-me a ser sua escrava e ignorando a dor em meus músculos cansados, o ardor incessante em minha pele e o enjôo persistente que parecia jamais me abandonar. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, levantei-me do catre e simplesmente me joguei nos braços dele, antes que ele pudesse protestar pela minha imprudência.

O movimento foi brusco e rápido o suficiente para me deixar tonta, mas eu não me importei e continuei com meu rosto enterrado em seu peito e seus braços em volta de mim, sustentando quase todo o meu peso.

– O que foi? – perguntou ele, assustado – Estrela, o que é que você tem?

– Só estou feliz que você esteja aqui. Pensei que talvez você tivesse resolvido ir pra casa. – respondi com voz abafada, ainda com o rosto enterrado em sua camisa, sentindo o cheiro familiar de seu corpo.

Logan me ergueu em seus braços e me levou novamente até o catre, eu me sentei mas mantive meu tronco agarrado ao dele, ainda sem conseguir me soltar daquele abraço. Então, ele se sentou ao meu lado, parecendo confortável, embora eu sentisse que estava prestes a sufocá-lo.

– Casa? Ora, Estrela, isso é uma besteira! Esse lugar não existe. Onde mais eu poderia estar se você escolheu estar aqui?

Eu podia ouvir que sua voz sorria e que seu coração batia de forma um tanto descompassada, assim como o meu. Aquele ritmo confuso em que nossos corações batiam juntos era a nossa história e eu senti uma parte de mim que nascia independentemente desse corpo, com suas lembranças e emoções. Eu senti minha identidade separando-se da de Peregrina e constituindo-se com força em torno de algo que era mais forte do que a necessidade de um corpo: amor.

– Você vai ficar comigo? Ian disse que Jeb te propôs ficar aqui, caso os outros humanos concordassem.

No instante em que pronunciei o nome de Ian, me arrependi. Eu não queria trazê-lo para esse momento que pertencia somente a mim e a Logan. Porém, era tarde demais. Senti o corpo de Logan se tensionar enquanto se separava do meu.

– Como foi estar com ele? – Logan perguntou, me olhando com olhos tristes.

– Esclarecedor – respondi – Foi um pouco difícil, mas por uma razão bem diferente da que eu imaginava.

– Como assim?

– Eu vi seu sangue na camisa dele e entrei em pânico. Achei que alguma coisa realmente séria tivesse acontecido e percebi que só me importava com você.

Ele sorriu pra mim e eu acariciei seu rosto, sentindo a maciez de seus lábios sob meus dedos. Ele segurou minha mão e beijou a ponta de meus dedos, mas recusou-se a acreditar que as coisas estivessem finalmente esclarecidas para mim.

– Mas você o ama. Quero dizer, você escolheu estar aqui com ele.

– Peregrina o ama. E esse amor está enraizado nas fundações dessa hospedeira. É um sentimento quase primitivo do qual eu não consigo me livrar. É por isso que preciso me livrar desse corpo. Eu não quero mais sentir nada por ele.

– É isso que você realmente quer? Perderíamos John, você sabe.

– Nós não o perderíamos porque, como você mesmo já me disse, ele não é nosso. Precisamos aceitar isso. Aceitar que não podemos ser os pais dele, mas podemos amá-lo mesmo assim. Poderíamos ficar por perto, estar ao lado dele pra quando quer que ele precisasse. Ian concordou e eu sei que Peg também concordaria. Mas só se você quiser. Não quero te forçar a fazer algo que você não queira.

– Bom, é um pouco tarde para isso, não é, Estrelinha? Você não me deixa muita escolha quando pede as coisas com essa carinha. – ele brincou.

– Mas você sempre odiou os humanos. Eu sei o quanto vai ser difícil pra você ficar aqui.

– Na verdade, Estrela, eu não acho mais os humanos tão repulsivos assim. Pra ser sincero, acho que posso gostar muito de um ou outro.

Fiquei intrigada com aquilo, mas feliz. Teríamos tempo para que eu descobrisse o que tinha acontecido durante as horas em que estivemos separados. Agora, eu tinha ansiedades mais urgentes.

– E quanto a Peg? Você vai devolvê-la logo, não vai?

– Claro! Se é isso que você quer. Eu só estou adiando esse momento porque ela é nossa apólice de seguros – respondeu ele, voltando ao seu jeito calculista característico.

– Mas você não vai... Sentir falta dela? Você se apaixonou por esse corpo.

Logan me avaliou com uma expressão estranha nos olhos. Era como se pela primeira vez ele estivesse pensando a respeito disso. Como se aquela resposta que eu temia nunca tivesse feito parte de suas preocupações.

– Não posso negar que essa hospedeira é bastante agradável, Estrela. E eu gosto de coisas bonitas. Mas eu não sou um homem, sou uma Alma. O tipo de beleza com que me importo não vem desse corpo, mas do brilho que você empresta a ele. Eu te amaria de qualquer maneira. A forma de sua hospedeira é apenas uma circunstância.

– Mas eu gosto de seu hospedeiro – disse eu, provocando-o.

– Bom, digamos que o corpo dele também gosta de você – ele respondeu, enquanto me lançava um olhar que quase fez com que eu caísse do catre.

– Então você vai ter que me fazer um favor. Escolha um corpo pra mim. Um que te agrade tanto ou mais do que esse – pedi, sentindo uma febre se apossar de mim ao imaginar como seria quando não houvesse mais nenhuma barreira entre nós.

– Só o que me importa é que você esteja dentro dele, Estrela – ele respondeu, fazendo meu coração ficar um pouco mais descompassado.

– Ainda assim – pedi – Não quero ter que passar por sensações confusas novamente. Certifique-se de que você goste da aparência dela e que não haja ninguém por quem ela esteja apaixonada, por favor. Eu não aguento mais.

– Também estou cansado disso. Sinceramente, não sei como aquele humano conseguiu passar por isso duas vezes. – disse ele, obviamente referindo-se a Ian.

– Ele é forte, vai conseguir superar. E nós também. Nós todos ficaremos bem – disse eu, ecoando a mania dos O'Shea de garantir aos outros algo de que tentavam se convencer.

– Sim, vamos ficar bem – disse Logan, e seu olhar era tão confiante que eu não ousei duvidar.

– Eu amo você, sabia? – disse eu, acariciando os cabelos dele.

– Sabia. Você já me disse antes – respondeu ele, com sua arrogância irresistível.

– Sim, mas dessa vez não estou me referindo ao amor que tenho por você como amigo. Estou te dizendo que eu, Estrelas Refletidas no Gelo, resistindo bravamente aos apelos desse corpo hospedeiro que me leva em outra direção, escolho ficar ao seu lado. Eu escolho amar você. Pra sempre. E eu te daria um beijo agora, mas não quero que mais ninguém tenha essa lembrança. Eu quero que esse seja um momento só nosso.

– Isso é algo bom de se ouvir, amor – e quando ele disse essa palavra, quando me chamou por esse nome, eu me senti como se um refletor daqueles de estádios tivesse se acendido sobre mim. De repente, eu era a única pessoa no mundo inteiro - E eu posso esperar pelo beijo, porque o tal Ian não precisa que Peg tenha a lembrança de como isso vai te fazer sentir – garantiu-me ele, com seu sorrisinho provocador.

– Já estava sentindo falta desse seu humor de Buscador malvado.

– E quem foi que disse que eu estou brincando, amor? Eu realmente estou fazendo isso como um favor a Ian, já que ele me pediu tão educadamente.

– É mesmo? O que foi que ele disse?

– Ele disse que arrancaria meus dedos se eu tocasse no seu corpo.

– Que gentil! E o que você respondeu?

– Eu disse que seria interessante vê-lo tentar fazer isso com os dois braços quebrados.

– Ah, essa educação que lhe é peculiar! E então?

– Ele riu. E me disse que eu me adaptaria bem a esse lugar. E que seria uma pena que eu tivesse que fazer isso enquanto a mão dele estivesse arrancando meu baço. Acho que esse Ian tem uma estranha compulsão de sair por aí arrancando coisas.

Nós rimos juntos da constatação bizarra e engraçada.

– E mesmo com toda essa gentileza, você decidiu atender ao pedido dele?

– É como eu disse, Estrelinha. Peg não precisa dessa lembrança e nem das outras que eu darei a você quando estiver pronta. Mas agora vamos chamar o tal de Doc e pedir que ele cure você. Temos uns humanos pra convencer.

– Você não está com medo? – eu sabia que a pergunta era idiota, mas não pude evitar, porque meu estômago recomeçava a se contorcer de maneiras estranhas toda vez que eu pensava em encarar o tal tribunal.

– Não mesmo, Estrelinha. Se é aqui que você quer ficar, eu não vou permitir que ninguém nos tire daqui.

E então ele pôs os braços em volta de mim e meu corpo se amoldou tão perfeitamente ao dele e a sensação disso foi tão boa, que eu precisei lutar contra o impulso de deixar a marca de mais algumas lembranças nesse corpo.


	24. Chapter 23 Ansiosa

_And now_  
_You've become a part of me_  
_You'll always be right here_  
_You've become a part of me_  
_You'll always be my fear_  
_I can't separate myself from what I've done_  
_Given up a part of me_  
_I've let myself become you_  
**_( Figure.09 Linkin Park)_**

– Não, Doc, eu não quero comer! – disse eu, pela septuagésima vez neste dia. Como se fosse possível que eu conseguisse engolir qualquer coisa hoje.

– Estrela, você sabe que eu não gosto de ser rígido, mas você não está me dando escolha. - ele resmungou um pouco irritado. – Não seja má paciente, por favor. Você sabe que precisa de força, para se recuperar. Saiba que as proteínas daqui vão ser inteiramente úteis para você sarar mais rápido, há também líquido que você precisa tomar e...

Há horas ele tentava me empurrar um prato de sopa e pão como café da manhã, esperando realmente que eu fosse comer. Mas do jeito que meu estômago se contorcia, eu duvidava seriamente que alguma coisa pudesse ficar dentro dele por muito tempo. E, pela primeira vez, o bebê dentro de mim não tinha culpa nenhuma quanto a isso.

Claro, o fato de eu estar grávida apenas piorava a situação. Mas o motivo dessa vez era outro; um motivo a que eu já estava começando a me acostumar. Sentimentos descontrolados – apenas dois: ansiedade, e nervosismo. Nervosismo que não me deixava focar em nada, e ansiedade que formava um caroço na minha garganta.

Não havia como conseguir comer com aquilo; não havia como conseguir ser uma boa "paciente" com isso. Não havia como fazer nada sabendo que o tribunal era hoje.

Jeb havia me dito que praticamente ninguém das cavernas sabia o porquê desta tal reunião geral na sala de jogos, e muito menos da minha existência ou a do Buscador do lado de fora, – a grande desculpa de Jeb era que "não queria causar tumultos desnecessários e nem atitudes irresponsáveis."

_Claro!,_ eu pensei, porque ser informado de última hora de que havia duas Almas desconhecidas dentro da sua única moradia secreta seria bem menos chocante!

É claro que todos estranharam o fato de não poderem mais ir ao hospital, a ausência de Doc durante o dia, as saídas furtivas de Jeb para fora da caverna, e provavelmente, o estado revigorado em que devia estar Ian, sem nenhuma conhecida causa aparente. E agora, todos os moradores refugiados deste lugar seriam informados desses fatos ao mesmo tempo em que teriam que julgá-los.

Funcionaria assim: o centro deste tribunal seria eu e Logan. A grande questão seria se poderíamos, com a aceitação de todos, continuar vivendo ali entre eles, com nossa palavra de que nunca faríamos nada contra ninguém daqui. Esse era o grande conceito em que todos teriam seu direito de dar o voto, "sim" ou "não", com os extras de poder dar seu argumento para reforçá-lo. Argumentos válidos e coerentes, que mostrassem reais prós e contras, e os mais fortes e em maior número de um só lado venceriam; todos teriam esse direito de dar sua opinião, e eu não pude deixar de imaginar se viriam mais votos cheios de negação ou de compreensão para a minha parte.

Para a minha parte – eu não podia me dar ilusões sobre Logan quanto a isso.

Era o que me dava este nervosismo que eu sentia: o que seria decidido sobre Logan. Havia Jeb, Ian, Doc e provavelmente Jared, que estariam do meu lado. Com certeza, os humanos mais influentes de todo o lugar, e eles estavam a meu favor. Eles votariam para que eu ficasse, para que pudesse continuar a viver aqui; então, se os outros achassem que eles não viam perigo em mim, por que discordariam das pessoas que tinham quase como dever manter a segurança de todos?

Bem, isso seria quase fácil para mim.

Mas provavelmente não tão fácil assim para Logan.

Uma coisa era permitir que uma Alma que se apaixonou por um humano daquele lugar sob influência de seu hospedeiro, e que agora era incapaz de machucar os outros humanos por quem também se apegara, continuar ali. Afinal, não era isso o que mais tinham? Pobres Almas que tinham sido arrastadas por suas lembranças de volta para aquele lugar e agora amavam aqueles humanos mais que tudo?

Mas outra coisa totalmente diferente, era deixar morar ali uma Alma, um Buscador, que simplesmente não tinha a menor explicação para isso. Bom, para alguns, como Jeb e Melanie, ele tinha um grande motivo para continuar aqui – eu e John. Mas para os outros refugiados daquele lugar, não era tão simples acreditar nisso; que um Guardião da Paz viveria entre os quais ele deveria estar capturando apenas por minha simples e insignificante causa. Eu não duvidava que alguns pudessem acreditar, mas também não acreditava que convencer _todos_ os outros seria tão fácil assim.

Mas eles teriam que aceitar Logan. Precisavam. Por que eu definitivamente não saberia como viver aqui sem ele.

Nessa altura, Doc já havia desistido de tentar me fazer comer. Havia finalmente entendido que eu não poderia engolir aquilo. Colocou o prato com sopa sobre a mesa, com um pesado suspiro, e começou a pegar algumas mudas de roupa sob o catre que ele por vezes usava como cama.

– Bom, você não quer cooperar. Mas saiba que ainda vai comer hoje, nem que seja uma colherada rala. – disse ele, caminhando até a porta e esticando a cabeça para o corredor escuro como se estivesse esperando ouvir alguém – Tenho que ir arrumar algumas coisas lá no Salão de Jogos com Jeb, e também tomar um banho. Volto aqui para chamar você quando o tribunal começar.

- Você... Você acha que... – eu engoli em seco e comecei novamente – Acha que vão nos aceitar, Doc? Acha que todos eles vão nos querer aqui?

_Acha que vão permitir que Logan fique aqui?_

Ele me deu um sorriso compreensivo e afável. Andou até ao meu catre e afagou meu tornozelo levemente.

– Nem todos aqui vão entender, Estrela. Mas eles vão ter que aceitar vocês. Querendo ou não, só nos ajudaram. As pessoas daqui são muito cabeça-dura, querida, mas não tão idiotas para expulsarem daqui as pessoas que trouxeram de volta quem nos trouxe a esperança. Nem mesmo se quisessem. – completou, com um tom e um sorriso conspiratório que eu não entendi.

E nem tive tempo de pensar sobre, pois, neste exato momento, Melanie e Jamie irromperam porta adentro.

– Alguém precisa de companhia? – sorriu Jamie para mim, agitando os braços alegremente.

- Então... Nervosa? – Mel perguntou, depois que Doc saiu resmungando alguma coisa para ela sobre Almas teimosas, puxando um catre para perto do meu.

Eu ri. O som saiu tão dissimulado e trêmulo que eu perguntei a mim mesma se aquele som havia saído de mim.

– Nervosa? Eu? Imagina! – murmurei – Para mim, isso será tão parecido com uma reunião de debate político de Almas que chega a dar sono! O que pode haver demais lá, afinal? Desacordo sobre as linhas inimigas? Isso não me é surpreendente.

Jamie riu, arrastando uma cadeira para perto até as barras de ferro de meu catre estarem apertadas contra ele, e, quase sem nenhuma hesitação, afagou os meus cabelos.

De repente, esse gesto me lembrou tanto Logan que meus olhos arderam. Eu os fechei rapidamente e comprimi os lábios, sentindo a mão de Melanie envolver a minha.

– Você não tem motivo para ficar preocupada, Estrela. – disse ela carinhosamente – Ouça, mesmo que haja maiores discordantes, e mesmo que eu não goste muito do jeito arrogante que aquele seu Buscador tem para respostinhas sarcásticas – seu tom mudou com sua elevação de voz quando disse isso, e eu quase sorri -, os moradores daqui sabem exatamente que mantê-lo poderá nos ajudar, e você também, assim que te acharmos um corpo. Eles sabem que seria exatamente isso que Peg gostaria que fizéssemos.

– Isso aí, Estrelinha - Jamie reforçou - Vamos todos nos dar bem no final. Você sabe que os tribunais daqui costumam ser apenas pressão, não é?

Abri meus olhos, sorrindo, e pensando no quanto tinha sentido falta dos meus "irmãos."

– Obrigada, Mel. Obrigada, Jamie. - murmurei. Eles deram sorrisos calorosos em resposta.

E, por um segundo, eu realmente acreditei nas palavras de que tudo acabaria bem.

* * *

História escrita em parceria com Laís Dias.


End file.
